What?
by Qt-chan
Summary: OUTLAWSTAR/SAILORMOON Gene's surprised when a girl suddenly comes into his care with five assassins on her tail.Taking it upon himself to protect her, he learns that not all girls are so easily wooed.
1. Default Chapter

What?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sighing Gene brushed back his hair; sitting on the edge of the pier with a beer with the sun blazing in its full glory in front of him was heaven.  
  
"Gene?"  
  
Gene turned at the timid voice and broke into a smile when he saw who it was, "Hey Mel. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing..." She said mildly as she situated herself next to Gene. Squinting her eyes in the brilliant sunlight she began to swing her legs back and forth. "What would you like for dinner Gene?"  
  
"Anything. You always manage to cook something good."  
  
Smiling at the compliment she squeezed Gene's hand before standing up. It was when she was about to leave and was giving a last look to the sun when she saw the growing black mole in the air. "Gene! Look!" She cried, pulling Gene to a standing position.  
  
Jumping up at the apprehension in her voice, he found himself blinking in confusion. "This reminds me of the ScFi channel." He muttered, staring at the black spot that hung in the air. Reaching her hand out hesitantly Melfina's finger tips brushed against it, "...It feels like silk." Reaching his hand out also Gene gasped in surprise as his hand was sucked into the enlarging portal. "Gene!" Melfina shouted.  
  
Pulling against the hole Gene sighed, he'd been in worse fixes but he could still picture his corpse hanging from the black portal for everyone to gawk at. "What EVER the hell this is, it better let me go!" Gene was saying before he blanched as something grabbed his hand on the other side of the portal. Frantically now, Gene began to tug on his captured hand. He gaped in astonishment as he pulled out his hand that was being clutched to by a much slenderer and pampered hand. Narrowing his eyes he did the initiative, backing up he began to pull whoever's body that was attached to this arm, towards him.  
  
"Gene!! Do you need help?" Melfina yelled over the roaring noise, a steady wind was beginning to pick up.  
  
Wincing from the effort Gene wondered how much longer this person's arm was, when a female body fell on top of his. Mumbling a muffled 'get off' Gene opened his eyes to see who was lucky enough to have his tightly-clad body as a landing pillow. Wide azure eyes stared back at him, the pupils were dilated in fear. Melfina was quick to bend down to help Gene out of the pile of limbs, the slim female immediately turned to the blotch in the sky, "Close, close, close!!!" She said, as she sprang upright. The tip of a finger could be seen oozing out of the portal, causing the girl to come to a standstill. Swerving around seconds later she turned and ran straight into Gene.  
  
"Sorry!" Usagi cried jumping to her feet, only to find an arm barricading her escape path.  
  
"Who are you? And what is that, that blob in the sky?" Gene rapped out.  
  
"Um, don't know. Ask the guy!" She blurted out as she shoved him aside, not even thanking him for being her muscley landing pad.  
  
"You,"  
  
Turning back, Gene's jaw dropped in surprise, "How'd you get here?" he asked leveling the boy out. The boy pointed back towards the diminishing blob in the sky before turning back to him, "Where'd the girl go, do you know?"  
  
Eyeing the unruly brown hair and piercing Prussian blue eyes Gene shook his head, "No. Haven't the faintest clue." Pulling out his gun the 19 year old glared daggers at him, "Listen, I know you saw her so you might as well tell me!" He said, his voice eerily flat.  
  
Gene pulled out his caster, "If I said I didn't see her punk! I didn't see her!"  
  
Eyeing the weapon the youth wondered what type it was, sighing in aggravation he glanced behind Gene's figure. Gene gaped in surprise as the boy leapt at least 15 feet up in the air over him. With an expert eye the outlaw gauged where the boy would eventually land. The girl that had just minutes ago come flying out of the portal, had whirled around to see what was happening. Gene's eyes widened when he realized exactly where the 'punk kid' was going to land. His muscles tensed momentarily before they exploded into motion sending Gene flying down the pier with Melfina watching, riveted to the scene.  
  
"Hey you! Start running!" Gene yelled out to the blonde. Aiming his caster at the boys descending figure Gene pulled the trigger. His experienced arm absorbed the shock of the backfire from his caster but his legs couldn't do as much and fumbled.  
  
Heero eyed the fumglinb red-head in annoyance. He was caught by surprise when a beam of blue light came shooting towards him from out of nowhere.  
  
Gene watched in hope but was only disappointed as his attack glanced off of some invisible shield that the boy was wearing. 'Damn it all to hell, that must be another pirate.' He thought in his growing awareness of how strong his target was.  
  
Heero's shield barely held up against the missile. He landed roughly on his feet but wasted no time in taking off after his fleeing prey.  
  
"Gene!" Melfina called out finally catching up with him, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea..." his eyes searched for any sign of the blonde headed girl, "Listen, tell the others I'm searching for a blonde girl with her hair in weird, really long pigtails." Tilting her head to the side ever so slightly she shrugged her shoulders, "What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"I'm going after her. I don't think any pretty girl should be chased by a pirate without interference caused by Gene Starwind." He said sarcastically, trying to lighten the worry from Melfina's face. Grinning sheepishly at his failed attempt he ran in a beeline for the street.  
  
Biting her rosy lips in agitation from the melee of the crowd and cars around her she was constantly on a vigil. She watched a car fly by and gasped in surprise, "Where are the wheels on these?" She blushed from the attention that she was receiving. Her blush turned pale in milliseconds when she realized that she was surrounded by a multitude of alien creatures. There was a bird looking thingy next to her and an octopus thingy there and a person with really long arms there and some metal man over there...she found her heart beating just a little faster. Taking a nervous step across the busy crosswalk with the rest of the alien creatures her lungs went from easy breathing to fueling an ear-splitting shriek as one of the cars exploded right next to her. Her eyes flew to the building tops, the streets were clearing faster than ever. Cars whizzed past her as she searched despairingly for that boy that she knew was somewhere there. Finally, taking a chance, she ducked down into an alleyway as fast as she could. Looking over her shoulder she breathed just a little easier before turning to make her way down the dank alleyway. Her progress screeched to a halt when she at last saw his dreaded figure looming ahead of her. "Stop stalking me!" she screamed desperately as she turned to flee.  
  
Her stalker fired instantly. She yelped in pain and stumbled to a stop, holding her bleeding shoulder tightly. "Finally got you." Heero muttered reloading his gun he casually strolled up to her. He watched her rise to her feet with bemusement in his eyes, she was blacking out from the pain. Falling backwards, out of the alley, she fell to the ground in a dead faint. That's how Gene found her on the empty street.  
  
A pair of dark ocean-blue eyes were iced over as they met with. "Get out." He hissed.  
  
"No." Pulling out his caster Gene stood in front of the unconscious girl, "I don't like pirates who harm innocent little girls."  
  
Grinning thinly Heero shrugged, "Her pretty little face has tricked more people than you know."  
  
"You better get out of the way!!!!" Gene yelled in warning as he let loose another #3. Heero, who on all fours, attached to the wall like a spider, narrowed his eyes as the smoke cleared to reveal an empty alleyway.  
  
"Damn it!" Heero murmured. Leaping down from the building wall he touched the blood spots on the pavement before rising up and disappearing with the next passing shadow.  
  
Setting her down on the cool floor of the XGP Gene glanced at the bloody shoulder worriedly. Getting up he turned to go into the storage compartment, leaving her alone in the room for the moment.  
  
"Gene, who is that girl? She's injured. She requires," Gilliam stopped midway in his interrogation of Gene as a disturbing piece of information passed through his hard wires faster than lightning. "Oh my, Gene you better hurry to the control room.  
  
'That's where I left that girl!' He thought instantly, panicked he turned straight around and scrambled to the control room.  
  
When he reached the control room the only evidence that was left of the girl was a sticky pool of blood on the floor. "Gilliam! Where is she? What happened?" He snapped in irritation.  
  
"She's behind you Gene." Gilliam said quietly, as if he was amazed. Turning, Gene jumped in surprise. "How'd, how'd she get in there!?! Melfina's the only one who can do that!?"  
  
(ok...so I don't know the name of the little blue tank of junk (supposedly water) in the control thingy of the Outlaw Star ship so I'm just going to call it the control module...sorry for the interrupting note. If you do know please tell me!)  
  
"I don't know how, all I know is that she's there! She's starting the engines up as we speak too!" Gilliam said, his rapid statement was the robot equivalent of a hyperventilating human. Gene frowned at what he was about to do. Pounding on the thick plate of glass sheathing the control module he yelled, "Hey! Wake up in there!" Sighing in frustration when she didn't stir in the slightest he turned to the mobile suit of Gilliam, "Isn't there anything you can do besides hang up there waving your arms?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gene, these actions are out of my control." Gilliam said, still hyperventilating.  
  
Banging the glass in frustration Gene looked at the girl in mounting anger, "DAMNN IT!"  
  
At the word her eyes popped open, panic overtook her, where was she? Kicking against the glass she couldn't find any escape.  
  
"Gene Don't!" Gilliam cried out hopelessly as Gene fired his gun at the control module.  
  
The control module's liquid poured out onto the floor, Usagi stumbled to her feet, "What the hell were you doing to me!?!" She screamed, her hand flew up to her injured shoulder as she spoke. Her hand clutched onto a healthy shoulder. The wound had completely disappeared, the girl stared at Gene in a new light. "Did you heal me?" She picked her way delicately around the broken glass shards to look at the broken tank, "What is that?" She asked without waiting for the answer to the first question.  
  
"That used to be the control Module." Gilliam stated coming into view at last. She jumped at the sight of the pink mobile suit, "Um...hi."  
  
"You've never seen one of these before have you?" Gene asked in wonderment.  
  
She nodded her head, "What century is this? Oh, do you know any safe places around here?"  
  
The ever-present lewd part of Gene shot an appealing image into Gene's head, causing him to turn scarlet. The lewd Gene did have a point though, the girl was like a perfectly shaped hourglass: softly curving hips and perfect legs and not to mention her attention-grabbing blue eyes. Before he could stop himself, Gene opened his mouth and moved his tongue exactly so, to say, "My house is safe."  
  
Her eyebrow quirked up at the comment, she eyed Gene critically before extending her hand, "My name's Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Gene, Gene Starwind."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Goodbye Gene." Gilliam called out in his electronic voice  
  
Usagi shivered, "Does that ship really have the ability to, think and stuff?"  
  
Glancing sideways at her Gene shrugged, "Um...You mean Gilliam?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah. He's a machine, a really annoying one...So...uh, where do you come from?"  
  
He had decided it best to be very cautious on which questions to ask. Usagi stopped and looked up into the darkening sky. Seeing two moons she sighed, "Far away..."  
  
"What planet??"  
  
"Earth." Usagi said softly, wistfully.  
  
"Earth...Are you human?"  
  
Giggling Usagi nodded her head as she climbed into the passenger side seat of Gene's sleek red car. They zoomed out of the docking station and onto a highway swollen with automobiles. Coming onto a rural road Usagi peered over the edge of the car. Leaning forwards even farther she felt the whoosh of air on her face as she struggled to view the area on the automobile where the wheels were supposed to be. A small smile crept up onto Gene's face from his current view of Usagi before he sternly turned to stare at the road. Usagi reseated herself moments later, and watched Gene out of the corner of her eye for a few minutes before returning her attention to the road.  
  
"What were you doing down there for?" Gene motioned towards the side of the car.  
  
"Oh, I was looking to see if you had wheels on your car." Usagi said slightly perturbed at the fact that the car didn't. Gene shot Usagi a quizzical glance, "Wheels on my car?"  
  
"Well, on Earth, where I come from, our cars have wheels that let move it on the ground."  
  
"You mean like shopping carts?" Gene asked suddenly, making the connection.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened a little before she broke into hysterical giggles. Catching her breath she nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yup, just like shopping carts. I guess."  
  
Missing the joke he stared at Usagi who blushed and looked forwards, "Gene! WATCH THE ROAD!" Usagi shrieked, Gene swerved around the cow just in time, sighing in relief he turned to stare at Usagi again who was breaking into laughter again.  
  
"Huh, what's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
'The road, Gene,' Gene's mind told him, he turned back to the road and wondered what the hell he was doing with some strange girl in his car.  
  
Eyeing the yellow gun-like machine in Gene's holster Usagi's curios eyes went to the scars on Gene's face.  
  
"Gene."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you do for a job?"  
  
"Um...Well I make it big."  
  
"Make it big??" a smile began to break onto her face  
  
"Yeah, make it big. You know, kill somebody with a bounty on them."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi's smile faded away.  
  
Glancing sideways Gene sighed at her tone of voice.  
  
"Gene, what is this?" She asked, pointing at his caster. Gene's eyes widened and he felt a faint tingle of nervousness entered his system, "Oh...that's just my caster. You shouldn't touch it, it's dangerous."  
  
"What's it do?"  
  
"Well you shoot it at people and kill them."  
  
"What about magic people?"  
  
Fully turning to Usagi then Gene scanned her face before turning back to the road, "Caster's, as I've been told, are unique and the best type of gun. Because they use a little bit of Tao magic as well, so if a pirate attacked me then I would still have a chance to be able to kill them."  
  
"You mean sailing ship kind of pirate?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Picturing a pirate with one eye and peg leg Usagi became confused.  
  
"Like that guy who was chasing you." Gene continued on.  
  
Usagi paused, "Him? He's a pirate?? He seems more like a stalker to me."  
  
Glancing at Usagi in complete confusion Gene sighed, "Wherever you come from it's gotta be out of this system. What do you think I mean when I say pirate?"  
  
"The kind that sails ships."  
  
"What kind of ships?"  
  
"The kind that float on water, wooden ones."  
  
"Oh..." Grinning crookedly Gene explained fully what a pirate was to him, "Well in this system, a pirate is somebody who has Tao, Senjutsu or any kind of magic to use as powers against people they have grudges on. Very dangerous for unarmed people like you. They also have all these messed up beliefs and rituals."  
  
Shrugging Usagi stared up at the star filled sky above her, Gene wondered if he had said one word too much. "Listen, Usagi I'm sure I could handle this guy whose after you. So I wouldn't worry about it or anything."  
  
"Oh...it's not that...I just think I'm a pirate."  
  
The car screeched to a halt, Gene stared at Usagi, "You're kidding."  
  
Shrugging again Usagi reached for the door handle, "Listen, I'll understand if you don't want me to accept your invitation to stay."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Gene found the words, "Why do you think you're a pirate? Wouldn't you be able to use some of your Tao to destroy that guy?"  
  
"Well, the only proof that I have to being a pirate is getting here. In this...system."  
  
"But, I don't think you're that 'type' of pirate. You're not violent, mean, unreasonable, unlike-able and all the other shit...besides if you are, I think you'll be the first pirate that I'll...make friends with." He said wincing ever so slightly at the words. Grinning sheepishly at her mystified expression he started the car up again and zoomed down the roadway.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Hey guys I'm back!!!"  
  
"GENE! Where the heck have you been?" Jim yelped at the top of his lungs dusting his hands off. "Melfina told us if we saw any blonde pig-tailed person we should tell you." Suzuka sipped from her teacup.  
  
"Don't worry I already found her." Gene answered in a muffled voice.  
  
"Oh, did the pirates find her first?" Suzuka voiced quietly.  
  
"Yea, that guy did..."  
  
"Is she okay?" Aisha chimed tugging at her ears in agitation as she lost another one of her lives in the intense video game.  
  
"Yup. I was able to save her from him for now...She's staying here so be nice." The last part he barked out.  
  
Jim rolled his eyes at the comment, Usagi glanced up as Jim entered the hallway, "Hi." She said meekly.  
  
"Hi." Jim said shortly, "...Gene could I talk to you for a moment?" The greasy mechanic said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Sure..." Gene groaned.  
  
Pulling him into a nearby room Jim left Usagi in the corridor, alone. Timidly taking a step into the kitchen she jumped in surprise as Aisha pounced in front of her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Aisha Clan Clan, the greatest Ctarl Ctarl warrior there ever was!"  
  
"A what?" Usagi said eyeing Aisha in bemused amazement.  
  
"A Ctarl Ctarl."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Aisha's ears shot up, "You...Don't know what a Ctarl Ctarl is?!?!!"  
  
"Um, am I supposed to?"  
  
Drooping from the comment Aisha sulked away, Suzuka smiled, "Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Melfina smiled warmly, "Why don't you sleep in my room since there's no more rooms left."  
  
"Oh! No, that's okay. I'll be fine on the floor."  
  
"You can sleep on the couch then." Melfina grinned.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Melfina." Melfina said as she offered her pale hand to the new arrival.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a polite curtsy.  
  
"Same here." Melfina said, her brown eyes absorbed Usagi with a single glance, "You're very pretty Usagi. What planet do you come from?"  
  
Usagi's eyebrows leapt up in surprise at the question, "Uh," she stuttered.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"So, how much are you getting paid?" Jim demanded in the privacy of Gene's musty room.  
  
"Zip." Gene admitted quietly.  
  
"WHAT?" Jim exploded, "GENE! We're nearly broke and you don't charge the first customer that comes up!?!"  
  
"Look Jim, I think you'll understand when you're a bit older." Gene said, smirking slightly at the comment.  
  
"The only thing that I understand is how irresponsible you are! Gene, how many times have you 'made it big' this month?" Jim yelled sarcastically.  
  
"A couple of times." Gene crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.  
  
"TWICE!!! That barely covers the fees for the Outlaw Star and what we owe Fred!" Jim said, hassling Gene as much as he could.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about Fred. I'm sure that we'll find something to do for him that'll pay most of it back." Gene leaned against the wall, nonchalant about these matters as always. Sighing in frustration when Jim saw that it'd be no use trying to make the 'adult' in the room do anything, he stomped out of the room. Gene rolled his eyes as the mature child left his room, crossing the room he violently pulled out his clothes drawer and rummaged for clean clothes.  
  
"So, that boy's been after you for a month now?" Melfina said matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how he does it but he seems to appear everywhere...even my dreams." Usagi said, a shiver traveled up and down her spine in remembrance.  
  
"Are you sure they aren't nightmares?" Aisha asked lightly.  
  
"I don't know." Usagi shrugged as she poured some carrots into the pot, "What's next Melfina?"  
  
"Oh, you can call me Mel. Gene does." Melfina was already at home with Usagi, "We should just wait a half hour before it's ready to eat."  
  
"Okay...What should I do now?"  
  
"Um, well Jim's in the shop. And Suzuka's probably training."  
  
Usagi thought for a moment, she liked little kids and the warrior woman seemed a tad bit too stiff for her. "Maybe I'll go make friends with Jim then." It looked like Melfina was about to say something but she just nodded her head and watched Usagi go out of the kitchen.  
  
Jim scowled as Usagi stepped down from the doorway, Usagi noticed it, suddenly unsure of herself she remained where she was.  
  
"If you don't close the door bugs'll get in the house." Jim grumbled.  
  
Nodding her head Usagi closed the door and circled the ancient tractor that was held up by cranks with growing interest.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"11"  
  
"You're pretty smart." Usagi said as she watched Jim fit the engine parts together.  
  
"Thanks." He replied gruffly trying to knock the blush off of his face, he didn't like the fact that a flawless looking teenage girl was leaning over his shoulder.  
  
"Listen, Jim,"  
  
"Hmm?" He tilted his head to the side as he tried to get a better view of the blackened parts under the hood of the tractor.  
  
"I don't mean to be annoying or anything but, well,"  
  
Sensing the importance of her upcoming question Jim turned to face Usagi and blushed again. Leaning serenely on the side of the tractor she toyed with a tool in her hands.  
  
"Do you like me? Being here, I mean."  
  
"Well...Isn't that a little too soon to ask, I mean for me to answer?" Jim asked, he was all of a sudden in a rush to make her feel welcomed.  
  
"Oh...I guess so." Usagi said in relief.  
  
Sighing she watched Jim for a few minutes from where she was before sitting down on the cool floor next to him.  
  
"What are you fixing?"  
  
"Engine."  
  
Heero stood outside the door to the garage, glancing down at the compass, which had a single arrow, quivering in the direction of the garage and blinking blue. 'I guess this is where *it* is' he fingered the caster, "Damn thing sent me here...at least when I get back I'll have a better weapon to deal with these freaks." He said to himself. Loading a shell he lifted the caster and fired. The shell exploded into the silence.  
  
"Jim!" Usagi screamed pulling him down as the entire garage door and tractor were blown forwards against the wall, glancing upwards she dragged Jim towards the door. "Stop right there." Gene nodded at Usagi and Jim as they scrambled for cover. 'damn...if I shoot him at the same time our attacks will cancel each other out' Gene sighed.  
  
Lifting his caster anyway he tensed, "Why don't we take this out somewhere else?"  
  
"I'm here for the girl. I'll leave, if you give me the girl."  
  
Smirking Gene took a step forwards, "I don't think you know who you're talking to." Heero remained silent, extreme annoyance and hate contorted his face as he eyed the disappearing shadow of Usagi.  
  
Before Gene could fire he watched as Heero suddenly disappeared, turning he yelped in surprise jumping to the side as the shell blasted into the ground two feet from where he was. The ceiling collapsed, trapping Gene, Heero waited for a few minutes before turning and entering the building.  
  
"Gene?" Melfina called out, stepping into the shadowy corridor she gave a small cry as rough hands grabbed her around the neck. Pushing the tip of the caster into her back he pushed her forwards, Suzuka's bokken found it's tip digging into Heero's back. "Fire that weapon and I'll make sure I stab right through your heart."  
  
Pausing Heero looked over his shoulder, 'damnit!! How many damn protectors has she accumulated?'  
  
"Give me the girl...Usagi" he never had enjoyed saying her name, it left a certain flavor on his tongue.  
  
"Sorry. But she's our guest for the moment. You still haven't removed your weapon baka." Suzuka readied herself for a quick thrust into his back.  
  
Heero raised his hands in surrender, "I surrender"  
  
"Drop your weapon."  
  
Lowering the caster to the ground his hands flew towards the small dagger, Suzuka missed Heero's side by just a few inches. Backing away as he swiped viciously with the small weapon, Suzuka smiled, "You don't actually think you can defeat me with that little weapon do you?"  
  
"No he can't, but I can!"  
  
Suzuka leapt into the air as the blade of a keen edged sword came swishing through where she had just stood. Suzuka leapt through the window, watching as the braided boy followed her.  
  
Heero picked up his caster and glanced around for any others, his eyes found Aisha's. Smiling she charged towards him, Heero was least expecting the blow to his side. Fully transformed Aisha towered over Heero's limp figure, leaping back as he jumped up he pulled out a sword of energy. "Damn cat!"  
  
"Come on. Gene and the others can handle themselves." Jim yelled at the two women.  
  
Reluctantly clambering into the car the three set out, Jim hid the car in the distant barn, "This is the safest place I can think of. Come on, get in here."  
  
"Jim, Gene may need our help."  
  
"There's nothing you can do against Kei pirates Melfina. We might as well stay out of Gene's way." Sighing Usagi sat down on the bale of hay, "I hope he is okay...this is all my fault."  
  
Jim shrugged, "Gene's been in a lot of tough spots. And he somehow manages to always get out of them."  
  
"No! You don't understand this guy's dangerous!" Usagi yelled  
  
Jim stood up, "LOOK, I didn't want to leave Gene either but it's the safest place there is and you'd just be in his way if you were there." Sighing helplessly Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. Unaware of the sharp green eyes that watched her from the shadows.  
  
"Do you think it's possible for any light in here?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry."  
  
Melfina turned, a sixth sense told her something was there.  
  
Curling his lip in surprise raven black eyes darted towards the shadows where forest green ones met his gaze.  
  
Gripping Jim's shoulder Melfina almost sensed the movement before it happened, the next minute Jim and Melfina were flying through the air and landed in the hay bales. Usagi had the briefest of moments to see the cold, hard, black eyes bearing down on her before she was slammed into the wall.  
  
Immediately finding herself gasping for breath she was caught by surprise as warm hands choked her air supply. Dimly amazed at the strength in those arms Usagi looked up at the ceiling praying for help.  
  
"Usagi!" Melfina cried running towards her, gasping in surprise as a platinum blonde boy grabbed her by the throat raising her from the ground. Whimpering from the lack of oxygen she kicked her legs out feebly, Jim was face forwards in the ground held down by a boy's knee.  
  
"Are you going to beg for your life just like we did for her life?" Usagi wanted to scream, "what," and a hundred other things but couldn't as her throat gasped for breath. Tears squeezed out of her eyes as she kicked out viciously, he lowered her to the ground, straddling her arms so she couldn't struggle.  
  
'please' she whispered in the recess of her mind, tears slipped down her face unheeded, "Please! I don't want to die!" she screamed bursting into renewed tears. "How many times did she say the same things? You damn demon!" Her eyes widened, 'what? They think I'm a demon? What the hell are they talking about?' Her body did the last thing it could do for her which was to fall unconscious.  
  
Jim struggled vainly, the knee grinding into his back, "GENE! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Suzuka panted for air, violet eyes sparkled good-naturedly at her, narrowing her eyes and snarling in anger Suzuka charged towards him.  
  
Heero and Aisha met blow for blow, bruised and scratched in numerous places. "I have to admit you're a pretty good fighter but that won't help you anymore!" Aisha yelled with a snide smirk, Heero grinned cruelly back.  
  
A single black-eyed raven stared down at the red hair just visible among all the rubble of the fallen garage ceiling.  
  
Flashes of Gene trickled into Usagi's mind before fading away. Unruly hair and cold Prussian eyes dominated her minds eye, 'who are you?' her voice echoed soundlessly off of the walls, 'why are you after me?' Five voices whispered huskily, blowing around in her mind she fought then, fought for her life.  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed, 'damn it, die already!'  
  
Wincing in pain her lips parted, "Wu-chan..."  
  
Wufei froze, his body began to prickle at the name, he loosened his grip on Usagi only a fraction of an inch. It was enough, "You're hurting me Wu- chan."  
  
Usagi started coughing, Wufei staggered away from her, his eyes were wide open, "What did you just call me," he hissed gaining some control over himself.  
  
Too busy coughing and massaging her throat she had no chance to reply. Wufei advanced towards Usagi, and stopped as his foot stepped on a rough object. Lifting his foot he spotted the glitter of something hidden in the hay, stooping to pick it up he recognized it immediately. "Trowa...it's the crystal."  
  
Glancing upwards Trowa glanced at Usagi, his forest green eyes were still as hard as ever, "You don't think..."  
  
"That she's in that body? Possibly. But it would be hard to tell." Wufei murmured.  
  
"Morning's coming..." Quatre whispered pointlessly, as the first rays of light struck his face.  
  
"Let's stay with her and ask." Duo said in exhaustion as he leaned against the bale of hay.  
  
Trowa's brow lifted, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Suzuka...I think that's her name. I had to run from her."  
  
"She beat you?"  
  
"NO! I just decided it was time to get going." Duo said in a clipped voice, he stared down at Usagi.  
  
"Why isn't she...dead Wufei?"  
  
"Look." He threw the imperium silver crystal over to the violet-eyed pilot.  
  
Catching it on its chain he stared down at it before eyeing Usagi, "There is no way you're telling me we mistook Serena as a demon!"  
  
Shrugging Quatre released Melfina, "I don't know. But maybe after she's fixed up we can ask her."  
  
"ASK HER? She could be lying!"  
  
"But we can't know that."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jim yelled angrily helping Melfina to prop Usagi into a sitting position.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Duo glanced at Wufei before answering himself, "We're talking about the only thing that the top five, the elite, Things that go Bump in the Night-hunters would talk about."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes, "Idiot, he means we hunt demons, specifically evil demons. And Usagi just happens to be our next target."  
  
"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me! Look at her!?! She's perfectly normal."  
  
"Look kid," Duo spat, "We didn't come here to argue that, we came to kill her. "But..." Jim said in annoyance as he took in Trowa's angry glare.  
  
"WE, might have to take another look at our victim because she had that." Pointing to the crystal that Wufei held in his fist he eyed Usagi critically, "Though I hardly doubt that all the meticulous searching just for this one particular demon we're looking for isn't Usagi! We're the best. We don't make mistakes."  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up."  
  
Duo looked up in surprise as Heero stepped into view wiping blood from his chin, "It is possible we could have made a mistake about Usagi, her being the demon that killed Serena but then she could have just taken the crystal from Serena already." The five turned piercing stares towards the three, "Hold, it...right there."  
  
Jim looked to his right as Gene stumbled out of the shadows, a puncture wound in his side caused a stain of blood to appear that traveled down to his knee. Holding his caster up he fired the lethal #13, the black ball shot out towards Heero, holding his hand up Heero sent out a blue beam of light.  
  
The black ball began to grow in size when it came in contact with the beam of light, bubbles of white burst from it occasionally as it strove to go against Heero's beam of light, Gene was panting from the loss of energy as he watched the black ball grow even larger. Lifting his caster to fire another #13 he was just able to catch Wufei sending out a beam of light. It hit him, sending him flying to hit the ground several feet away.  
  
Heero leapt into the air as the black ball sped past him, exploding into the wall. "Heero, lets go." Quatre called out disappearing into the fading shadows...  
  
*****************************  
  
Gene stared up at the smooth metal ceiling tiredly, beneath him he could hear Usagi's calm breathing with the occasional cough.  
  
"Gene?" Melfina called out hesitantly as she closed the door, "Gene, I brought you some soup." Melfina sighed at the lack of response, setting the tray down she popped her head into Gene's view, "C'mon, if you don't eat anything we'll have to stop here, Jim's not sure if he can handle the Kei pirates territory."  
  
"I can't believe it Mel..."  
  
Startled by his outraged tone she remained silent, "I mean, I tell her I'm going to protect her against those bastards and what happens? The first NIGHT she's in my care she gets choked!"  
  
"But Gene, no one was expecting it." Melfina added quietly  
  
"Yeah, well I should have. I wouldn't be surprised if she's scared to go outside the rest of her life."  
  
"Why don't you ask Usagi that?"  
  
"Mel," Gene paused for a minute, "Do you think I could have done anything more?"  
  
"No." she answered truthfully.  
  
Propping himself up on his arm he stared down at Melfina, sliding off the bed as if the matter had never been discussed he dressed quietly. Melfina handed him the warm bowl of soup suggestively, taking it he sat down on the edge of Usagi's bunk.  
  
"Tell Jim I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Right...It's good to see you up again Gene." Melfina smiled worriedly.  
  
As the room was cloaked in semi-darkness again Gene set the bowl of soup down onto the floor. Turning he looked at Usagi he bit his lip, 'Damn...how old is she anyway Gene? 15 at the most...' Rolling his eyes he picked up the bowl of soup again, 'too bad...two years older and I could try to,' His thoughts were cut off as the mobile suit of Gilliam entered the room, "Gene, Jim needs your assistance now."  
  
"RIGHT! I'll be there!" he threw the bowl at the pink suit.  
  
Just barely dodging the bowl it crashed against the wall, "Oh dear. Gene who's going to pick that up?"  
  
Sighing Gene barged out of the room closely followed by Gilliam.  
  
Onyx black eyes followed by Prussian blue ones constantly ran through her mind, 'where have I seen them before?' Groggily opening her eyes she blew back her bangs, 'Where am I?' She ran her hand on her throat, 'it doesn't hurt as much anymore...how long have I been asleep?' A tumult of thoughts bounced around in her head.  
  
Sky blue eyes searched the dim interior room for an answer, 'I'm not dead am I?' Rising from the bed she wobbled for a few agonizing minutes before she fell to the ground.  
  
Gene's hand froze from turning the doorknob, "Usagi?"  
  
Looking up she grabbed the bed sheet as Gene walked in, blinking in surprise he swore inwardly. 'Shit, too bad she's too young!' sighing in frustration he kneeled down and grabbed Usagi into his arms. "Hey, you okay?" Nodding her head she blushed from the closeness, and bareness of the situation, Gene paused to search her face. Starting in surprise she nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Setting her down on the top bunk she stared down into his silvery blue eyes. (I hope that's his eye color tell me if it isn't) "Say, Usagi how old are you?" he asked casually tensing for the answer  
  
"18."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Startled again by surprise she stared at him, "Yea. 18."  
  
"I thought for sure you were 15." He smiled inwardly, 'this is good...'  
  
"Oh..." shrugging her shoulders she jumped down, only a few inches smaller then Gene she gave a crooked grin, "Lots of people say that, when they don't know me."  
  
His eyes widened in silent surprise, Usagi blushed, trapped between Gene's hands, which leaned against the bunk.  
  
Kissing Usagi on the forehead he winked, "I'll tell the others to wait for you, dinner's ready." Nodding her head she could feel her cheeks burning as he walked away, 'oh god, I should have said 14.'  
  
Joining the rest she glanced around, "Where are we?"  
  
"In space."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea! We're on the Outlaw Star." Aisha added between a bite, "Don't tell me you haven't heard of us."  
  
Melfina sighed, "Aisha, nobody knows that we were the first to go in and out of the Galactic Leyline."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well..." Aisha chimed in happy to say something productive.  
  
Gene watched Usagi closely, '18...that's just wrong to look that young.' Shoving his plate away he walked away silently, Jim watched him silently before turning to Usagi. Watching her also he shrugged, 'what ever is wrong between Gene and Usagi I can't figure it out'  
  
Looking up he met eyes with Suzuka, "Hey. I didn't see you at dinner."  
  
"I was training."  
  
"Where the hell do you go when you train?"  
  
Seating herself down next to the still figure she shrugged, "Anywhere."  
  
Rolling his eyes Gene took another chug of the beer, "Did you know that Usagi's 18 years old?"  
  
Blinking in surprise Suzuka shook her head, "I thought she was 15."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Glancing at Gene she shook her head, "You shouldn't take advantage of Usagi."  
  
"WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO DO THAT?" Gene yelled splashing beer on the floor.  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious Gene Starwind that you weren't planning to do anything with her in the first place because of her age. But now that you know she's 18, 2 years younger then yourself you're probably going to get her in bed with you." Suzuka calmly replied, Gene looked horrified before looking away, "I get it now. You're jealous!"  
  
Suzuka blushed at the comment, "JEALOUS? Of what??? Having some idiot try and make moves on me? I think not!" Standing up she walked stiffly away, Gene smirked, 'that shut her up'  
  
Taking another sip from the mug of beer he sighed, 'but she does have a point. I shouldn't take advantage of Usagi...unless of course, oh god help me' raking a hand through his hair he stood up and headed towards his room.  
  
Slamming the door open he came face to face with Heero, outrage blew up in his face.  
  
Grabbing for his caster he realized that he had put it down earlier on his bed, which the boy blocked him from getting. Heero fingered his caster before glancing up, Trowa checked the hallway a second time and then closed the door silently, Duo glared at the 20 year old, "WELL, look what the cat dragged in."  
  
Rubbing his head in annoyance Gene stared at the sparkling violet eyes, his eyes widened as a sharp pain emitted from his shoulder, looking down he blinked in surprise as his vision began to blur he could just make out the needle filled with sedative. With lightning fast reflexes Quatre gently set Gene down on the bottom bunk.  
  
"That shut him up. Now, on to the happier matters."  
  
"You really like this mission don't you." Duo quipped in annoyance.  
  
"Well of course, we're not killing anyone."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "To think..."  
  
"Shut up already, we have to spread out and find her. Once we find her you know what to do..." There was silence at the commanding question.  
  
review, toodles- Qt~chan 


	2. What!?

What? 3  
  
Wow, thanks for the nice reviews. Anyway, I don't know if it's because of Microsoft Word or if it's because of FF.net but a lot of the places where I Returned aren't there, especially when people are talking, so, I'm really sorry about that but I'm not sure on what to do...Anyway, I guess you need to read really carefully (?) sorry again. -Qt~chan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT!" Gilliam's sirens blasted loudly in the hallways, lights flashed through the corridors and small mobile suit Gilliam's flashed constantly through the corridors searching for the unknown intruders.  
  
"Gilliam!" Jim yelled at the top of his lungs to be heard over the racket, "Where's Gene?"  
  
"I think he is in his room sleeping."  
  
"SLEEPING! THAT, LAZY NO GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! GENE!" Jim ran towards Gene's room filled with hot anger.  
  
"Gene!" he yelled bursting into the room. Jim gasped in surprise at what he saw. He was immediately grabbed around the throat and lifted up onto the wall, again. The door slammed shut, "...pity this little boy,"  
  
"Heero said we weren't killing. SO, cut it out. You got your drink of blood earlier."  
  
Wufei made a visible face at the gentle demon hunter and threw Jim on top of Gene.  
  
"Gene." Jim's voice quivered as he shook Gene by the shoulder, visibly shaken.  
  
"He won't be waking up for quite a while. So you shouldn't bother with it." Duo said, agreeably grinning back at Jim's wide eyes, which narrowed in annoyance.  
  
"I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything." Heero murmured.  
  
"But...Heero you're kinda leading this operation." Duo interrupted.  
  
"This ship isn't large. It won't take you long. Bring her here when you find her." Heero said simply.  
  
"Right." Duo blew at his bangs and left the room with the others.  
  
Heero turned to the smaller occupant of the room and sat down in a chair at the foot of the bed. Jim glared at him, "What did you give to him!" There was silence, Jim scrambled off the bunk and stepped in front of Heero. "I asked you a question! What did you give to Gene!"  
  
"Does it matter? He'll be alive after the chemical wears off."  
  
"Why are you after her anyway?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jim stared at Heero in disbelief, "WHO? Usagi! She's innocent."  
  
"She killed a friend of ours. And now we're having revenge. Besides she IS a demon..."  
  
It was stated so coldly, and coolly it took Jim a moment to regain his ability to speak.  
  
"Usagi wouldn't kill anyone."  
  
"And," Heero let his gaze slip towards Gene's slumbering form, "How would you know? We hunt damned things that look just as 'lovely' as she does now. Besides she's not even from your world."  
  
"She didn't kill anyone. I don't believe you."  
  
"Please..." Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
**************************************  
  
Suzuka nearly hurled Usagi into the closet, "Stay in there and don't open it no matter what you hear." "Bu," Usagi was cut off as the closet door slammed shut in her face, a cold sweat broke out on her face at the mess she had been forced into.  
  
Suzuka slowed her breathing and flicked the lights off, waiting...ever waiting.  
  
Duo hummed as he checked room after room, his violet eyes sparkling eerily as the entire ship shutdown, throwing the company into a pitch black tunnel...But that was no concern for the demon hunters I mean, after all, Duo could always depend on his werewolf senses to smell his prey out.  
  
Stopping in front of a division of two hallways Duo sighed, whipping around when he heard the soft tap of footsteps.  
  
Wufei's eyes could be made out slightly in the hazy dark, "Duo, you ass what are you doing standing around."  
  
"I'm NOT standing around. I'm deciding which pathway I should go down."  
  
Staring at Duo's glittering eyes Wufei sighed, Duo cocked his head, "What's wrong with you? You just fed earlier."  
  
"...maybe that cat thingy will taste good."  
  
"Vampires." Duo muttered under his breath as he headed down the right corridor.  
  
Aisha Klan Klan stood tensely in front of the closet, Suzuka was across the room, she could smell her faintly.  
  
The door slid open for the braided pilot. He only had a few seconds to register the different scents in the room before he was attacked from his left.  
  
Aisha flicked the lights and the main power on, this was ludicrous she couldn't fight when she couldn't see, smelling a person wasn't enough when it came to fighting.  
  
'Thank you' Duo thought tersely as he dodged the swipe of the bokken narrowly, "Damned fool! Would you hold still!" Suzuka yelled as she leapt up into the air to attack him from above.  
  
Seeing the movement he leapt up to meet the blow, gasping in surprise Suzuka landed with her bokken still held in Duo's bleeding hands. "My sword should be able to slice right through your hands..." Narrowing her eyes Suzuka applied more pressure, "What ARE you. You claim to be demon hunters but you must be a demon yourself to be able to withstand my blade."  
  
Grinning grimly Duo winced at the pain, "WUFEI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"  
  
Glowing a lazy gray color Duo jumped away just in time, Wufei was already letting out a fierce attack on the surprised Suzuka.  
  
Aisha stepped out of the shadows, watching as Duo transformed into a similar form to hers when she was fully transformed.  
  
"OOOOOOOOH YEAH!" Duo barked snapping his teeth, Wufei shot a nasty glare at Duo.  
  
"I'm getting to it. Damn vampire." Duo barked in annoyance, charged with the need to fight he would make a formidable opponent. He turned his head in time to see Aisha charge at him fully transformed but had no time to defend himself against the bone jarring attack. Snarling in annoyance Duo heaved himself to his paws, "Get OUT OF MY WAY"  
  
"Make me." Aisha replied in an equally bitter tone as she began another attack at the sleek white werewolf.  
  
Frustration mounted in Wufei's onyx black eyes, 'damn women.'  
  
************************************************  
  
Heero checked his watch, 'the chemical should be wearing off soon' Jim noticed the subtle movement and took on a protective stance over Gene.  
  
Smirking at Jim, Heero made his way towards him, when a loud keening howl reached his ears. 'That can't be Aisha or anyone on board this ship...they're all human' Jim thought slowly watching Heero's reaction.  
  
His heart thumped wildly in his chest as Heero changed into the obvious, a werewolf. Jim yelped in surprise, scrambling towards the wall as he did so. Heero gave Jim a haughty look and sat down to enjoy the regime of fear he held over the boy.  
  
Another keening wail broke his enjoyment, opening his mouth a beam of blue light went right through the door. Stepping over the wreckage, Heero headed down the dark hallway.  
  
Jim immediately began to shake Gene, "Gene! GENE! GET UP! Usagi's in trouble!" At mention of the name his eye opened halfway, "What?" Stepping away in relief Jim pointed to the doorway, "GET UP! USAGI'S IN TROUBLE!"  
  
Duo knocked the closet doors open as he hit them with his body, Aisha stood triumphantly over him. His eye caught the movement behind him, turning he found himself eye to eye with his prey. Howling in triumph he would have grabbed her throat in his jaws had it not been for Aisha grabbing him by the ruff of his neck and dragging him away.  
  
The only thing Usagi could see was the door, her way out of this, running towards it she fell over from the collision with some large thing...Looking up her eyes grew round, the distinct Prussian blue eyes stared back at her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gene fired his caster sending the werewolf into the air and landing a good ten feet away from Usagi. "Usagi! Get to the control room. AND FIND MELFINA!"  
  
Searching the corridors she found no one, stepping into Melfina's room she gaped at the scene. A tall lean boy was leaning over Melfina's sleeping form, another, platinum blonde, started in surprise at Usagi. Slamming the door shut she ran towards the front of the ship, scared out of her wits.  
  
'I need to find help! '  
  
"Gilliam" she called out nervously, "Gilliam, are you there!"  
  
"Yes. Is there something you need?"  
  
"Isn't there any protection INSIDE the ship?"  
  
"Yes of course. But I am afraid that the only person who is able to command most of my controls is Melfina. And as you saw she was sedated."  
  
"Sedated!"  
  
"Yes. The intruders have some chemical that they have used on Gene and Melfina. I think they know that she is important to the maneuvering of this ship. But that is only a guess. From my monitors though,"  
  
"GILLIAM! SHUT UP! I'm going into the blue tanky thingy."  
  
"But that's impossible. You are not a machine."  
  
"I was able to start the ships engines before. So, I should be able to run this ship."  
  
"Well, yes but,"  
  
"Gilliam!" Usagi yelled standing on the platform.  
  
"Oh my." Gilliam said tiredly as he watched Usagi disappear and reappear in the control module.  
  
The Chinese hunter felt the small lump in his pocket disappear, instinctively reaching down to see if the item, which was the crystal, was still there he was caught off guard for a split second. Suzuka took full advantage of it as she ran into him, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. He found Suzuka's bokken at his throat, she was panting for breath, "You...Bastard!"  
  
Usagi opened her eyes when she felt a soothing cool radiating from her hands, looking down she found her heirloom imperium silver crystal clutched tightly in her hands. "Gilliam."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you protect me in this thing somehow?"  
  
"I think so." He replied as the metal panels that covered the sides of the control module lengthened and began to cover the tank.  
  
Heero began to pick himself up as Gene shoved another shell into the caster, Gilliam's small pink mobile suit came speeding up out of seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Oh don't fire GENE! If you fire another blast like that you might cause more damage then can be repaired."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do with him?" Gene yelled back tersely  
  
"Usagi is in the control module."  
  
"WHAT! YOU LET HER IN! SHE COULD DROWN FOR ALL I KNOW!" He was in the action of putting his caster away when the ship gave such a sudden jolt that he was thrown off his feet.  
  
"Oh my." Gilliam could be heard saying over the chaos, the ship was rolling over and over. The occupants of the ship were being thrown upside down over and over again. "USAGI!" Gene yelped at the top of his voice as his head hit the wall for the third time. The ship stopped in its rolling. A single panel in the upper section of the wall, just above the line that Gilliam's mobile suits rode on, opened and disappeared into the walls of the ship.  
  
A long, metal, claw-like feature sprang out of the wall. Snapping lethally, it picked up the large body of the tawny brown werewolf and casually threw it into the room. Suzuka nodded her head to Aisha as they ran out of the room nearly bumping into the two other mechanical claws that were dragging the limp forms of the two other demon hunters.  
  
Throwing them into the room the mechanism disappeared into the upper panel as the door closed on the unconscious five.  
  
"What was Melfina doing?" Aisha complained as she rubbed her head ruefully.  
  
"That wasn't Melfina."  
  
"What are you talking about? Only Melfina can control the ship,"  
  
"Usagi is doing it."  
  
"WHAT!" Jim yelped, "How is that possible? She's not a machine!"  
  
"I know...I know, but she was able to do it somehow...Maybe she IS a machine...but then who made Usagi?"  
  
"Maybe we should ask her ourselves." Suzuka suggested tiredly, "But frankly I'm sure I'll hear about the news later. So I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Gene? Jim? Aisha, Suzuka are you there?"  
  
The three turned as Melfina appeared rounding the corner, "Did you feel that!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It was hard not to Mel...but yea, we did."  
  
"How," She began.  
  
"Usagi." Gene answered, interrupting her.  
  
Gaping in surprise Melfina shook her head to clear it, "How is that possible? Wouldn't we know if she was a machine or not?" Shrugging Gene walked leisurely towards the control room.  
  
"Jim, do you know what happened while I was sedated?"  
  
"No, not really. One of them was guarding us, he seemed to be the leader..." Jim stopped in mid-sentence staring ahead.  
  
Gene rolled his eyes and looked up before breaking into a smug grin, "Please Jim! You've never seen a wet girl before?"  
  
Usagi looked up, she had pulled her hair out of its usual hairstyle, her blue shirt stuck to her skin as did her skirt.  
  
Making a face she stepped out of the puddle of water, "I'm all wet." Melfina blinked in surprise, "But...how is it possible that you can go in there? Are you a machine?"  
  
"No! Of course not. I'm a human. I told you."  
  
"But Machines can only go in there. And not any machine, it's especially for Melfina. She doesn't get wet when she comes out of there either..." Aisha said as she circled Usagi in growing curiosity.  
  
Blushing Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't know that. But I've been in there before and I didn't like it much. But this time was okay."  
  
"What's in your hand?" Aisha chimed as she cheerily pulled Usagi's hand open. Her crystal glittered in the light.  
  
"Where'd you get that from? It reminds me of dragonite."  
  
"This is a family heirloom. I've always had it." Usagi replied as she handed it to Aisha to inspect.  
  
"Wow, this'd probably sell for a lot of money."  
  
"Yes. I s'pose your right, BUT, it's very special...there's something about it. It's also what started this thing."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Gene sighed as he threw himself into the seat, "Gilliam,"  
  
"Yes Gene. Usagi was able to set out a course to Blue Heaven."  
  
"Good. Go on Usagi."  
  
"Well, I found it one day in my attic...and then they started chasing me..."  
  
"But that can't be the reason. They had the crystal and they came back for you."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
Gene winked reassuringly at Usagi, "I wouldn't worry about it. Gilliam are your mobile suits cleaning up the area?"  
  
"Of course Gene." Gilliam replied, a note of tiredness reflected in his electronic voice.  
  
"I suppose your right...If you don't mind Melfina, could I go to bed early tonight instead of helping out with dinner?"  
  
"Of course Usagi-chan. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Nodding her head Usagi disappeared around the corner, Jim sighed, "Man...I want to know how they got on the ship. Hey, Gilliam could you rerun the security checks and everything else?"  
  
"Make sure those boys don't get out of that room Gilliam." Aisha called out in her usual cheery voice before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Usagi walked through the energy scorched halls cautious to make as little noise as possible.  
  
Stopping in front of the door to the room that held the five demon hunters Usagi stared at the metal door, she could faintly make out the muted voices of its occupants.  
  
Shivering she hurried down the passageway, back in the control room Gene flicked off the screen.  
  
"She's really scared of those guys now."  
  
"I wish there was something I could have done to help you during the fight." Melfina echoed hollowly.  
  
Gene looked back and motioned for her to come closer, gently he pulled her into the seat with him. "There wasn't anything you could have done even if they hadn't sedated you."  
  
"But...Oh, Gene I felt angry. Angry at them for trying to hurt you and Jim and everyone else. Why can't people just leave us alone?"  
  
"Are you blaming this on Usagi?" Gene peered into her face.  
  
Melfina swiftly shook her head, "Of course not. I like Usagi a lot. She's such a good friend...but I don't know how to protect her like you and for once I want to help Gene, help fight."  
  
"Mel..." Gene said, a hint of a whine in his voice, "We already went over this. You can't fight. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I suppose your right." Clambering out of Gene's hold Melfina flashed a quick smile before disappearing out of the room.  
  
"Gilliam, tell me. Do you think I should let Melfina fight?" Gene called out leaning against the seat leisurely.  
  
"Well I don't know. It depends,"  
  
Gene rolled his eyes, "Never mind."  
  
Leaping out of the seat he headed towards his room, opening the door he spotted a rather pale Usagi sitting in a chair at the end of the room.  
  
"Hey...What's wrong with you?" He began to pull off his clothes. A faint color roused in Usagi's cheeks, looking downwards Usagi mumbled an "I'm fine."  
  
"Really? You sure don't seem like it." Gene drilled Usagi for true answers half-mindedly. Looking up Usagi's eyebrow arched gracefully, "Are you purposefully undressing in front of me Gene?"  
  
Gene stared at Usagi for a moment before breaking into a lazy grin, "Course not...unless you want me to."  
  
Snorting Usagi covered her eyes, "Tell me when you're done." A note of urgency was in her tone.  
  
Shrugging Gene stepped out of the puddle of clothing, throwing it on the bed he glanced up at Usagi again.  
  
Yelping in surprise Usagi's eyes flew open as a strong hand jerked her up to the top bunk. Blushing crimson Usagi closed her eyes tight, reddening even more, if that was possible at all when she heard Gene's distinct chuckle.  
  
"What are you laughing at!"  
  
"Have you EVER been this close to a guy?"  
  
"YES!" Usagi cried indignantly  
  
"This close to a guy in his underwear." Gene asked softly, tickling her ear with his breath.  
  
Usagi remained silent and peeked to meet eyes with Gene, the color that had been fading from her face rushed back in full force. Gene laughed again, "I guess not."  
  
"He was fully clothed!"  
  
"So the answer's no."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"I don't think that's what you want." Gene said leisurely.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know a lot about girls."  
  
Snapping her eyes open Usagi glared at Gene, "I've only been with one guy. And he was polite, loving, loyal, and, and," "Boring."  
  
Slapping Gene playfully on the arm, Usagi struggled to free herself from his grasp, "We were engaged." Immediately she felt his arms loosen, "But he was killed by those boys." She turned to see Gene's reaction, he only seemed faintly concerned about his death.  
  
"Are you sad about that?"  
  
"Well...I almost feel guilty saying it but not really. He was...not that," She searched for the right word.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"STOP finishing the sentences for me!" Usagi said, a frown was on her face.  
  
"Okay, okay. Geesh, no wonder he didn't like you." Gene grumbled.  
  
"I didn't say he didn't like me! You're really annoying you know that!"  
  
"You like me." He said tauntingly.  
  
"Don't! Besides. I hardly know you."  
  
"Lots of girls have hardly known me and had,"  
  
Usagi cut him off, "SEX with you...yes I figured that one out Gene. But unfortunately for you if you want this body you have to work for it."  
  
"Work." Gene responded dully.  
  
"Yes. Work." Usagi replied partially glad that Gene wouldn't grab her around the waist when she was only dressed in a thin nightshirt and he in underwear for quite some time.  
  
Finally able to slip from Gene's grasp she flicked the lights off and slipped under her covers. She listened intently for any noises that would signal that Gene would be doing the same as her, going to sleep.  
  
Small lights in the ceiling dimly lighted the corridors of the ship, mobile suit Gilliams were busy clearing up messes in the dead of the night.  
  
Gene was still up, the only one up at the moment, staring at the ceiling he swung his feet over the side of his bed.  
  
Usagi almost screamed as someone's arms found her waist under the sheets, but the realization that it could only be her roommate, Gene, caused a blush to replace the scream.  
  
"Gene."  
  
"Shhhh, you're going to wake everyone up." He whispered into her ear, her muscles tensed as he pulled her into his lap and embraced her warmly.  
  
"You need to relax."  
  
Squirming, Usagi turned her head to look into his eyes, they were staring at her intently, "I am." She whispered.  
  
Gene could feel the slender body he was holding slowly relax, grinning he laid his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Was that so bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh please..." Gene kissed the inside of her neck. Usagi quivered at the soft kiss, "You know...I haven't kissed skin this soft since...since, well, ever." Gene whispered. He gently undid her hair and inhaled the perfume of her shampoo.  
  
Usagi giggled, looking up, her grin faded as Gene met eyes with her. She closed her eyes as if on cue, Gene leaned forwards and kissed her gently.  
  
If there was one thing he'd learned in his years with girls is that gentle first, and rough later. If it ever got to that point anyway...They reached Blue Heaven near early morning.  
  
Gently unlacing his hands from around Usagi's waist, Gene rose out of the bed as the small tap on the door resounded.  
  
Suzuka looked only slightly exhausted, taking a step inside the door her eyes found Usagi's still slumbering form on the bed. Rumpled sheets next to Usagi's body signaled the answer to her question.  
  
"So...you managed to sleep with her."  
  
"Only that. Nothing else." Gene replied curtly, he didn't like Suzuka keeping tabs on his nighttime activities.  
  
"That's fine with me." Suzuka snapped eyeing Gene skeptically, "Anyway Jim sent me to tell you that we'll be docking in a few minutes. What are you going to do about those five teenage boys?"  
  
"I don't know...have the police take them to prison?"  
  
"Are you sure there IS a prison in Blue Heaven?"  
  
Shrugging Gene began to edge Suzuka out of the room, "Well if there isn't we can dump them on another planet. We're not going to stay on Blue Heaven for more then a few days."  
  
"I will see you in...three days then?"  
  
"IIIIIII guess so Suzuka."  
  
Sniffing she stepped out of the room and headed towards her room, Gene leaned against the frame of the door staring blankly at the wall before heading back into the room.  
  
Pulling his clothes on he nudged Usagi, "Hey we're at Blue Heaven. I don't think you have much to pack clothes wise but bring anything that you think you might need."  
  
Nodding her head groggily she slowly got out of the warm sheets.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Hey Swanzo!" Gene called out, walking towards the two who were inspecting the outside of the ship.  
  
"Yeah? Whaddaya want Starwind? Another fix-up? I'm not goin' at half price this time either."  
  
"Got that right." Mikey edged in still gazing up at the battered ship.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I have enough money to pay you guys to refuel the ship and check it over. Oh, do me one favor."  
  
Swanzo and Mikey glanced at each other before looking towards Gene, bracing themselves for it.  
  
"There are five guys on this ship, could you find someplace to uh...dump them?"  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yea...oh, how's the area?"  
  
"Great. Plenty of people you should find of interest...and don't worry about the people you caught we'll make sure they make it all the way back to Duuz and Valeria."  
  
"They'll get taken care of for sure that way." Mikey smirked.  
  
Gene grinned, "Thanks guys."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Usagi chanced a glance back to find the two starship mechanics staring at her, blinking she turned back quickly.  
  
"Gene, where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to a hotel. I'm definitely NOT sleeping in those cramped beds again."  
  
Leaning down ever so slightly he grinned at what he was going to say next, "Especially if I'm going to have company."  
  
Breathing in sharply Usagi glared at Gene as they walked into the nearest hotel.  
  
*****************  
  
Entering the room Usagi was fuming, as the door shut she unleashed her fury, "GENE! What do you think you're doing!!!! WHO SAID I WANTED TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU!!! MUCH LESS IN THE SAME BED!" She shrieked pointing to the single bed, she hadn't liked the way the women smiled at her when she walked in with Gene. And it turned out during her bathroom break Gene had dealt the final card, a room with him...  
  
"It's not that bad. Besides I'll be out tonight looking for anyone who has a big enough bounty on their heads who's worth the ammunition. Melfina'll be the only one around for you to bug."  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest Usagi glared her hatred at Gene who uneasily began to load an assortment of weapons onto his belt.  
  
"Listen Usagi, if you really don't like it then I'll make sure you get another room."  
  
"Good!" Usagi barked stomping out the door still flushed from the argument.  
  
Gene stared after her, shrugging his shoulders he began to whistle, 'Too bad we don't have the money for it...'  
  
Trowa sighed, it was going to happen, any moment now, he thought to himself. The ugly looks between Duo and Wufei were one warning but the official proclaimer of the upcoming argument was Heero's yellow tinged eyes.  
  
It was a known fact that at the moment Duo Maxwell was not heeding, when Heero Yuy gets angry his eyes start to change color.  
  
Odd as that seems it served as a fair warning to anyone who could be potentially and fatally injured.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest Duo couldn't stand it a moment longer, "It's all your fault." He hissed lowly.  
  
"My fault!" Wufei barked back, "IF YOU HAD JUST DONE WHAT YOU WERE TOLD MAXWELL!"  
  
"They are in that room. And please, be careful." Gilliam could be heard saying.  
  
The golden tinge in Heero's eyes vanished, standing up he glared at the two as four men walked into the room. Their guns up and eyes hard, "C'mon you five. Get up. Valeria and Duuz'll be pissed at us for being late but with you lot all our problems and your problems will be solved."  
  
"Get your lazy assess off the ground for hells sake!" A stocky man barked pointing his gun at the nearest person threateningly.  
  
The five teenage boys followed each other in single file with two men following them and two men leading them.  
  
Gilliam's pink mobile suit waved a mocking goodbye to the group as the door slipped shut.  
  
As they stepped out into the street, Duo winced in annoyance as the loud noises banged into his sensitive ears. Heero looked around and noticed the ceiling of the space station. "Yeah you better take a good look kid, it'll probably be the last thing you'll ever see besides prison walls and Duuz." "What is that?" Quatre questioned quietly.  
  
"THAT! You mean you don't know..." sighing at Quatre's look he went on to explain, "In Blue Heaven if you start shootin guns, and if a bullet or anything manages to hit that with enough force the entire place'll be blasted sky high, mind only from the inside though. That's why outlaws come flocking here cause they know if they can't shoot a weapon then there's nothing to be afraid of...if only Duuz was here." The guy murmured thoughtfully.  
  
The cuffs on Heero's hands were aggravating him, pulling on them slightly he tested their strength. One of the officers noticed this and carefully tripped Heero, "What do you think your doing?" Staring back at the man Heero didn't reply, "Boy, when Duuz gets a hold of you..."  
  
Kicking Heero in the side for pure enjoyment he was goaded on by his peers. Gladly he obliged to their requests before pulling the bruised boy up to his feet.  
  
Leading the five towards their dock, Heero didn't notice his four comrades edge away from him. The blood inside him was heating up, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. The golden tinge had returned, Duo and the others had taken the hint and backed off as best as they could.  
  
They didn't want to be in the way of Heero's attacks.  
  
Opening the door of the ship they prodded Heero onto the ship first, rounding the corner he immediately shifted into a tawny coated werewolf.  
  
Turning he had grabbed the mans throat by the time the second guard had rounded the corner. Paling the guard gave a strangled scream and turned only to be slammed to the ground by Duo's weight.  
  
Their necks poured blood onto the clean floor forming a lake of the hot liquid, sniffing it almost curiously Duo turned tail after giving another firm shake to the unfortunate mans neck. Heading down the stairway he was in time to spot Quatre firing a weapon into another guard's chest and Wufei sipping the last drops of blood from the last guard.  
  
Heero paced restlessly up and down the deck, the bodies had been dragged behind a few dumpsters on the dock, Duo wagged his tail.  
  
Being in his natural form was a soul freeing experience, in other words he reveled in the power behind the sleek coat. Finally seating himself Heero licked his lips, his teeth gleaming dangerously in the dim lighting.  
  
"They'll have registered at some hotel. We know three things, Usagi is with a guy named Gene Starwind and company. That girl...Melfina can control the ship and also, Usagi can do the same."  
  
"But, I thought Trowa and Quatre had sedated Melfina, and how are you so sure it's Usagi?"  
  
"They had...they were with Melfina when the ship started rolling. Gene was in my area, Suzuka and Aisha were fighting against you and that little boy couldn't possibly have been able to control the ship like that."  
  
"So, should we run a check on the computers?"  
  
"No time for that...I trust you don't mind walking through the streets like that?" Heero asked eyeing the happy go lucky werewolf.  
  
Baring his teeth in a grin Duo shook his head, "Not at the moment."  
  
"Look for the nearest hotels. Or any hotels...her scent will still be able to be picked up. Be back in...30 minutes any more and someone might suspect."  
  
"Don't you think they'll suspect when WE walk out?"  
  
"We sneak out you idiot." Sighing Wufei began to drag the bodies up onto the ship.  
  
I've twisted it to have the G-boys turning into some scary werewolf boy...But anyway toodles. ~Qt-chan 


	3. Pieces Missing

WHAT?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Slipping out of the building the four teenage boys slowed to a leisurely trot, "What am I going to do?" Duo asked loping towards the streetlights that illuminated the dim interior of the alleyway. "Pretend you're a dog...There a lot of different species in this place so maybe they won't suspect anything Duo." Quatre said agreeably.  
  
Snorting Duo picked Trowa to be a faithful pet to, walking sedately next to him, the few looks they received were ignored. Walking into the nearest hotel Quatre eyed Duo, questioning him if he had smelled his 'prey.'  
  
Duo snuffled loudly a woman who happened to be near the enormous 'dog' jumped and edged away from him. The werewolf's shoulder blades reached easily up to Trowa's waist (and he's pretty tall) his head rose up several inches making him a formidable size to all on comers, which also explained the woman's growing uneasiness.  
  
Taking Trowa's hand in his jaws, he didn't notice Trowa wince in pain, as he led him down the hallway. The clerk raised her hand to signal the group to stop, "Bathroom." Wufei said tersely.  
  
The clerk watched the three boys disappear into the hallway, frowning she rolled her eyes, "Not MY fault if they can't read the directions." She muttered to herself glancing up at the bathroom sign that pointed down the opposite hallway.  
  
Easing the collar of her shirt Usagi glanced anxiously around her, she didn't like to admit it but she had the conscious feeling of being stalked.  
  
'Goddess, please don't let it be those crazy guys again.' She muttered to herself, 'what am I supposed to do this time? I have no protection...Gene's out at some place, Jim's with Melfina getting things from the ship, Aisha's out, Suzuka's out...perfect' looking around she grabbed a sheet around her body comfortingly.  
  
Lapping the small droplets of blood from Trowa's hand in apology Duo removed his guiding mouth, "She's here." Rolling his eyes Wufei leaned against the wall, "Where is here?" Crisscrossing the hall in hopes to pick up the familiar scent Duo stopped at door 57, bending down he poked his nose to the crack at the bottom of the door. Duo grinned wagging his tail with malicious glee, "She's in here Wufei."  
  
**********************  
  
Usagi gaped at the spot where the wet nose had poked through, "They're here." Searching for any weapon she opened the window, she was on the fifth floor, there was no escape.  
  
Her heart was pounding so loudly it filled the silence, the door gave a sudden and violent shudder. "Go away." Usagi whispered clutching the sheets even tighter in her ice- cold hands, "Go AWAY!" She screamed her body was halfway out of the warmth of the bedcovers when Duo burst into the room the splintered door was crushed under his weight.  
  
The light in the hallway outlined Wufei's figure as he made his way to Usagi's frozen form, the few seconds that it took him to reach Usagi were like hours to her. Her mind was devoid of thought, she could only watch. What could she do against these people? They were invincible!  
  
When the cool press of Wufei's lips on her neck reached her senses her mind jump started, 'I have to do something! I can't just sit here!' But it was too late, too late to pick herself up and run, much less fight. Her chest kept jerking for air, which she for some reason wouldn't let out.  
  
Finally the air inside her came whooshing out, sinking into the dark blanket of sleep she forgot who and where she was at the moment...just remembering that she was so tired, so very tired.  
  
Waiting a few seconds to ensure her sleep Wufei's fangs retracted and he removed himself from her neck. Pausing just for a second, he remarked at the familiarity of her face. Wrapping the blanket around her securely he glanced back at the group waiting at the door before picking up the limp girl.  
  
Quatre checked his watch, "Twenty minutes. That means we still have time to get back. Let's go!"  
  
Going through the back exit Duo again led the way for the Demon Hunters, finally reentering the space station's docking area they relaxed ever so slightly.  
  
*************************************  
  
The Prussian eyed Hunter took a last look at the dock before pressing a few switches, "I hope that does it." He mumbled absently to himself as the ships engines hummed to life, he glanced up as Quatre stepped into the room and nodded his head acknowledging him.  
  
"Check her." He hissed.  
  
"Check her?" Quatre voiced in bewilderment.  
  
Heero turned his back on him, "You heard me."  
  
"But, I thought you wanted her to be killed." Quatre said quietly.  
  
"I'm not making another mistake." Heero murmured.  
  
Frowning Quatre turned towards the exit, turning again just to make sure he was really hearing his orders correctly, "Check her? Memory Check?" There was silence, sighing the Arabian exited the room, 'I wonder what Heero meant by him not making the mistake twice...'  
  
Entering the room where they were keeping Usagi he spotted Trowa washing his hands. Quatre mumbled a 'hi' before glancing in Usagi's general direction.  
  
"Something wrong?" Trowa asked quietly, wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"Heero wants me to CHECK her. Usually it would just be kill and leave...kill and leave."  
  
"Heero's our leader. Are you,"  
  
"No, of course I'm not questioning his orders. But, why is this girl so special?"  
  
"Aren't you glad that you don't have to kill her?" Trowa asked stopping at the doorway.  
  
"Well, yes but...I'm just tense I guess."  
  
His eyebrows arched at the words "Tense?"  
  
"I don't know. Right now, if he is planning on killing her later I wish that he would just get it over with."  
  
Shrugging Trowa left, Quatre bit his lip nervously, 'Gods, how long has it been since I've done a Memory check anyway?'  
  
Cracking his knuckles he stood over her, closing his eyes he splayed his fingers over her body and concentrated...  
  
He had the gift of being a Mind Reader, his mind reading ability going from dreams, to memories and even day-to-day experiences. He could go into a persons mind and have a, 'look' around and see what was going on. What was being suppressed, and what was a lie by using his mind to sift through another's.  
  
Now, inside Usagi's mind he looked around, after all, it'd been a few years since he'd been in someone's mind like this. Stretching his power out he felt himself touch a barrier inside Usagi's mind, following that flow of power he stopped at the small box in front of him.  
  
It was depicted to him as a plain, smooth metal box with no hinges on it. There was nothing around to open it with. It just sat there, forgotten and unwanted.  
  
'Hmmmm' Sighing in exasperation he bent down to pick the box up, his fingers traced over the box again and again. 'Damn it, there's no way to open this thing.' As he was about to set it back down a bead of light circled the midsection of the box's surfaces.  
  
It opened in his hand, a glowing light poured out of the box blinding his eyes for the briefest second. "A real live memory." Quatre murmured in surprise, if he had wanted to extract a memory from Usagi he would usually have had to have gone through various mental blocks and tricks before actually seeing the real live memory. They were small orbs of light, clusters of them sometimes.  
  
Now, standing there with the memory still in the box he hesitated. Should he really go through a suppressed memory of this girl? Hell, why not? He was here to make sure she wasn't Serena, wasn't he?  
  
His fingers met the cool surface of the memory, a steady flow of pictures, like a movie, streamed through his mind...  
  
He was the specter, watching what was going on while Usagi was the character.  
  
The person he saw now was younger with long waves of sun bleached blonde hair, but she resembled the Usagi he was searching through right now...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Checking the car's clock she sighed, "What an idiot! He HAD to make me 30 minutes late! It's already 5:10 in the morning!!!" Her eyes caught the fleeting shadow of some animal crossing the road, she peered into the gloomy forest, turning her gaze back to the road again she shrieked in surprise as a teenage boy suddenly appeared in the middle of the road.  
  
Bewilderment turned into anger as her car swerved around him, "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING OUT ON THE ROAD LIKE THAT!" Her hand flew to the car door when her eyes picked out the telltale glint of silver, small silver bullets lined the boys belt.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it she looked out her car door window and screamed shrilly as at the window staring in was the largest wolf she'd ever seen. Saliva dripped from his jaws, a manic look danced in those glowing red eyes. An ashy gray ruff added to the enormous size of the thing. It was at least a few inches above her waist.  
  
Taking in deep breaths she began to edge towards the other end of the car, the thing kept staring at her, just outside the car, in the middle of the night.  
  
She had forgotten about the boy outside, but a sudden fusillade of bullets reminded her that she wasn't alone, the bullets shattered part of her window shield and hit the animal as well.  
  
Falling out the passenger side door Serena stared at the still standing beast. It had turned its attention to the teenage boy.  
  
"Want a piece of me you damned animal!" he yelled Serena stared at him, 'he's crazy!'  
  
Reaching for the silver bullets that lined his waist he almost got hit by the enormous wolf as it flung itself at him.  
  
Firing another barrage of bullets the Hunter quickly loaded his gun with three silver bullets, leaving only two left in his belt. In those mere seconds the Wolf had launched himself at his stalker, Serena hardly noticed the difficulty she was having breathing while she watched the two fight.  
  
Lifting his arm up he would have fired straight into the wolves mouth had it not been for the canines that had buried themselves in his arm. Yelping in surprised pain he wrestled the werewolf trying to free his arm as blood began to case his hand in a red glove.  
  
The gun spun under the car, leaving the boy totally defenseless. Afraid to move Serena stared at the gun, it was just in her reach. Bending down she made a quick grab for the gun, her fingers curved around the handle standing up her eyes were immediately sucked into bloodshot, manic eyes.  
  
Trembling she held on tightly to the gun, afraid to move, afraid to cause anything to set the thing off.  
  
Staring into its eyes she winced as saliva and blood dripped from his mouth onto her shoes. Looking away she found her vision clouding from tears, this wasn't happening.  
  
Her arm tensed, she had to shoot it before it attacked her, trembling and shivering from the predicament she was in, her body released adrenaline in a futile attempt at the idea of running from the beast.  
  
Whipping around she began to run off the road, the hot air from the wolf's mouth could be felt on the back of her neck. A rock seemed to rise up out of the ground in her view as she tripped over it. Turning onto her back she raised the gun and fired.  
  
Jumping to the side from reflexes the wolf turned his head to watch as the silver bullet buried itself into the car door. Turning he cocked his head, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, Serena screamed in fear at the intensified crazy look in its pupils.  
  
Pulling herself to her feet she fired again, twice in fact, each missing its intended target. Plodding towards her now that the threat was over, Serena searched for anything, anything to fight the thing off with.  
  
All of a sudden gunfire broke out from behind the wolf, bullets buried themselves in its flank. Whipping around it was hit in the face and shoulders by the unceasing gunfire. Blood coated his fur swaying it began to run towards the tree line where the gunfire was coming from before collapsing into a bloody bundle.  
  
Gaping in surprise she stared at her savior, leaning drunkenly against the tree he stared at her feebly, horribly weakened from both the wound and the fight. An overwhelming sense of fear rose in her chest.  
  
Picking herself up she ran towards the only person in the clearing with a sound mind at the moment.  
  
Looking over her shoulder her heart skipped a beat the creature was still alive. Blood was seeping out of his body as he lifted his head to stare at her, crying out when she heard the menacing snarl echo in the clearing she crossed the last few feet to stand next to the youth.  
  
"What is that!" Serena whispered, her voice quivering, her eyes glued to the animal as it struggle to stand upright.  
  
He remained silent, black spots were constantly dotting his vision, and even now it was hard to see the werewolf lying there right in front of him.  
  
Serena noticed the hunters trembling fingers as they made the moved towards the last two silver bullets. "Are you alright?" Serena questioned worriedly, grabbing for his gun as it slipped from his fingers.  
  
Serena's gaze flew to his injured arm, droplets of blood were staining the plants below. Staring into his icy eyes she reached out to take the tightly clenched bullets from out of his hand "Let me help."  
  
Loading the gun, she handed it to him again, helping his fingers to wrap around the handle of it. "Please." Serena whispered, "Don't let it get me."  
  
He turned his head then, to stare into her wide sapphire eyes before he turned to meet eyes with the wolf. Blinking in confusion Serena frowned as she too turned her gaze onto it, "His eyes, they changed color. Look!" Serena pointed, "They're purple now." He still didn't respond. Serena stared at the trembling gun hand before moving to help. She felt his shiver of surprise as her body moved behind his, her arms reached around his body to clasp tightly around the handle of the gun and his slender fingers.  
  
"Be ready." He whispered coldly.  
  
Out of the corner of Serena's eye she spotted a shadow running towards the wolf. Tensing she shuddered, 'there can't be two of these things.'  
  
As the moonlight hit the creature she struggled to hold down her cry of dismay, it was another monstrous wolf. Its ears perked at the sight of the two, turning to its hunting partner it licked the many wounds leaking blood from his shoulders.  
  
The sound of the bullet shocked Serena, another explosion of sound cracked through the air. The second wolf went down under the two gunshots, Serena felt incredibly faint at the moment.  
  
"That was your last bullet, don't you have anymore?" She mumbled.  
  
"Regular bullets won't do it...that was my last silver bullet...I have some ammo in my pocket." Blinking away the foggy veil that had fallen over his vision he tried to gain some support from his failing legs.  
  
Reaching down she grabbed the handful of bullets and quickly stuffed them into his gun. She looked up and met eyes with the wolf, 'Regular bullets won't do it! That thing's a werewolf!!'  
  
Serena would later remember asking herself how she didn't come to that conclusion earlier, but now all she could think about was how she was going to get out of this.  
  
"Right...we're getting out of here." Serena murmured to herself when she saw that the violet-eyed werewolf was beginning to gain back use of his legs. She began to drag the boy's unwilling body across the forest ground to the car.  
  
"Give me the gun." Heero said tersely.  
  
"What! Are you kidding, if you drop that then who knows how I'll fend off that thing." Serena stated, continuing what she was doing.  
  
"Give it to me." He yelled twisting around in her arms.  
  
Handing him the gun she helped him limp to her car, she was at the car door when she turned around to see how far away they were from the werewolf. It was staring at her again its eyes glowing in the half-light of the moon.  
  
Dragging his body the rest of the way in she grabbed the gun from his limp fingers and hurried into the drivers seat. Staring out the passenger's window she stepped on the pedal as she saw the beast rise to its feet at a run.  
  
Looking back she could still see the werewolf running towards them, the mad glint intact as usual. Whimpering in fear she willed the car to go faster as the distance between the two was closing.  
  
Taking a quick look at the road ahead she twisted in her seat and shot a round of bullets through the shattered back window. Successful in slowing it down momentarily she quickly turned back to the road, able to take a quick glance of at the clock, 5:58.  
  
"Come on sun rise already!" Serena yelled in growing fear, the trees cleared to reveal a tinge of light blue, watching the rearview mirror she nearly swerved the car around to see who their attacker was now that the morning sun proved that he couldn't hold his werewolf form any longer.  
  
The long shadows of the trees fell over his form, shading him from her view as the werewolf form disappeared and gave way to it's human form. Gripping the gun in her hand she knew she was doing this against her better judgment. Climbing out of the car she slowly edged towards the fallen figure.  
  
"I have a gun!" Serena yelled watching the dark lump carefully.  
  
Finally nearing the figure she gaped in surprise, 'it's a girl!'  
  
Forgetting caution she kicked the body over. "It's a guy." She remarked dubiously, her hand quivered as she reached down and brushed a chestnut- brown bang away from his face.  
  
Half closed eyes revealed the soft violet eyes underneath, caught in their depth Serena stopped her movements. 'It's a guy' a voice in the back of her mind murmured repeatedly. "Hi." She heard him murmur, giggling he turned on his side, Serena frowned before stuffing the gun in her belt and beginning to drag his body towards her car.  
  
Fastening him into the front seat she shook her head in disbelief at the seemingly innocent teenage boy.  
  
Flipping her cell phone open she proceeded to turn the car around and head towards her estate.  
  
Taking a left turn she headed down the dirt road, "Gene? I need to ask you a favor." The iron gates swung closed behind her, driving up to the three- car garage she stopped outside of it.  
  
"I was wondering if you could come down here...YES it's urgent. Since you're in some kind agency I thought this would interest you." She said tiredly.  
  
"What KIND of stuff do you have?" Gene murmured, gaining a slight pleasure from hearing his girlfriend's voice.  
  
"A werewolf and another guy who was hunting it down." Calming herself she waited for Gene's answer. Gene stopped the work of loading his gun with another set of silver bullets in a state of shock, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Picking up his coat he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Turning the cell phone off she sucked in a breath before yelling for Edward, her housekeeper.  
  
He came bursting through the door, "Hi Eddie I came home kinda late...I was wondering though, can you do me a favor and clean up the guy in there, and this guy too?" Nodding his head he stared first with a perplexed look, and then with some anxiety at the two boys.  
  
"Just, get it done Edward, please. You can have the day off if you just get them in."  
  
Edward, who was all for modesty shook his head, "Oh no ma'am, nothing of the sort of what I was thinking...uh, where would you like me to put them?" He asked tediously, peering into the car.  
  
"The Guest bedroom would be nice."  
  
What seemed like minutes later her housekeeper entered the room, blood staining his shirt and hands, "I managed to stitch up the man who'd gotten his arm torn. I don't know what else to do besides give him painkillers though."  
  
Serena began to rise from her chair, "That's fine. How's the other guy doing?"  
  
"The one with the braid?" Edward questioned, Serena nodded her head, "He's upstairs in the blue room."  
  
"Thank you Ed, I'm gonna go and talk to him for awhile."  
  
Serena locked the door shut and set her borrowed gun down on the table. The strangest thing about the violet-eyed beauty in front of her, was his lack of wounds. He had none, no scars, no bullet wounds, not even a scratch. Just clean, smooth skin, sighing Serena picked up the comb and let her hands slip through his hair.  
  
He stared at her reflection in the mirror, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"None of your business." Serena retorted primly, giving a rough tug to his hair, she had refused to take the silver cuffs off him. His hands, and feet were cuffed securely.  
  
Finishing the last section of his hair she stared at his braid, "This suits you."  
  
"How'd you guess?" He grinned.  
  
Rolling her eyes she set the comb down, "Tell me,"  
  
"What? About my werewolf habits?" Duo asked mockingly, cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Serena stared him straight in the eye, "Yeah."  
  
"That's kind of hard, it's sketchy. I mean I don't remember much."  
  
"Then,"  
  
"I found out I was one of those things when I woke up drenched in blood." Giving a small malicious grin he shrugged his shoulders, "Just another rich brat out of the way is how I thought of it."  
  
Duo had a sudden vision of the girl before him, Serena stiffened at his random smile and slightly greedy eyes. Her gaze hardened, "You're very lucky I didn't run over you just for the fun of it." Standing up she slammed the bedroom door shut, Duo winked to his reflection, "THAT is ONE hell of a girl. I bet Wufei would love her...to death that is."  
  
Half way down the steps she heard the doorbell ring, rushing down she heard Edwards's familiar nasal voice.  
  
"Gene?"  
  
Gene looked up and whistled, Serena ignored it, "Did you get here so soon because you were already on your way or what?"  
  
"Uh,"  
  
Sighing in exasperation Serena pointed up the stairway, "They're up there. Since business is the only reason you would EVER come to see me."  
  
"Aw come on, you know you don't mean it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Turning she stormed through the kitchen doorway, Gene sighed, "What's wrong with her today?"  
  
"Those two boys I would be guessing."  
  
Nodding his head Gene climbed the stairs alone, only to rush downstairs a few minutes later.  
  
"You said the guest rooms right?" Gene asked worry pressuring him.  
  
"Well, ah yes." Edward said quickly rising from his meal, "Why?"  
  
"Is Serena still in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Grabbing for the holster at his belt he swung the kitchen door noiselessly open, Serena looked up from flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"One of your guys escaped. Do you have a gun?" He asked scanning the kitchen quickly.  
  
"Yea. Don't worry I already have the bullets too." Serena chimed, setting the magazine down. Gene nodded his head and gave a small grin, "Just be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
As the door swung shut behind Gene a slender figure stepped out from the shadows and nudged the gun into her back. "Come on. Lets go."  
  
Gene stopped his second check on the third floor rooms when he heard the distinct screech of car wheels staring at the open window he swore vividly. Edward sighed when he heard the string of swear words.  
  
~Six hours later  
  
"How did you break free?" Serena managed to croak hoarsely as she gripped the sides of the seat.  
  
Duo glanced at her, "I broke the arms and legs of the chair." "I thought that you were human during the day."  
  
"Us werewolves have just a little more then average strength. Why do you ask so many questions? There's NO way your going to escape when you're with me."  
  
She remained silent, they had been driving for hours on end. Just as the sun began to set over the horizon she could see the distant smudge and clues of a city far ahead. Duo stopped the car and stepped out, Serena's eyes widened, "What's he planning to do?" Stepping out of the car also Serena looked around for the cocky werewolf and was caught by surprise from the arms that grabbed her around the waist. Wrestling her to the ground he straddled her. Serena glared at him, "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
Grinning Duo leaned down until he was practically lying on top of the girl, narrowing her eyes Serena's hands clenched into fists, "Get off."  
  
"What makes you think you can get me off first of all?"  
  
A sudden white beam of light threw Duo's body off of her, standing up she shook with fury. Duo had a crooked grin on his face as he picked himself up, "Well, well, well. I knew there had to be something special about you if you were dating a hunter."  
  
"Gene?" Serena asked suddenly perplexed.  
  
"If that's his name, yes."  
  
Stepping towards her it was something near amusement for him to see the steely look in her eye, replacing the usual fear he would have seen.  
  
Serena was once again caught by surprise at his speed, holding her wrists to her side he held her down against the car.  
  
"I'll be the only one who knows your darkest secret after this." "What do,"  
  
Gasping in surprise as Duo bit her neck, pain momentarily bleared her vision before he pulled away wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
"What did you do?" Serena asked sharply feeling her neck, almost immediately she clutched her head in pain. The usually unnoticed sounds of the forest were pounding into her ears, Duo's unique scent and thousands of other subtle smells were suddenly becoming more then obvious to her.  
  
Tilting his head Duo stared at Serena, light was outlining her figure in the dark. Glancing up at the moonless sky he sighed, "Well...no hunting partner until next moon." Serena crumpled to the ground unconscious.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre looked up as the memory finished, he was about to search further into Usagi's mind and finish reading the memory when he heard someone call his name.  
  
Duo shook his Arabian friends shoulder again, Quatre looked up wearily, "Yes?"  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know that dinner is ready."  
  
"...thanks."  
  
Duo stared at the shaken boy in front of him, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Quatre answered tersely, "I think...I know this is Serena."  
  
Duo stared at the girl, "Really..." Duo asked in surprise.  
  
"Why don't you check her neck Duo." Quatre hissed.  
  
Starting in surprise Duo stared at Quatre, "Then she really is her..." Quatre neglected to hear the pained tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I read her memory and it's all your fault that, that things inside her."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then whose fault is it? Huh?" Quatre pressed angrily, "I can't believe you'd do something like that! I thought you were NORMAL! Were you hiding this the entire time!"  
  
"It..." Sighing heavily Duo shook his head, "It's not what you think."  
  
"Come here." Quatre motioned with his hand hesitantly Duo stepped forwards. Quickly grabbing Duo's braid and pulling backwards Quatre placed his hand on Duo's now exposed forehead.  
  
Duo's body froze as Quatre forced himself into his mind.  
  
Quatre's power flooded through the accused mind, searching for any mental barriers as a clue to his question, 'Did Duo set the demon into Serena?'  
  
'Stop. Please Quatre.' Quatre ignored the plead and surged towards the only real resistance that he had found in Duo's mind.  
  
Quatre stared at the small, thin, orange oval, which provided a barrier towards Quatre. He could make out the shadow of a form curled in a fetal position inside. Reaching his hand out he watched as the fiery wall flared into light from his touch.  
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
Quatre's eyes snapped open, he pulled his hand away, "What?" he asked heatedly. Heero was staring at Quatre in surprise.  
  
"What were you doing? I said to search Usagi. Not Duo."  
  
"Duo's the big missing puzzle piece to that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero's eyes narrowed slightly, the smallest glint of gold reflected from his eyes.  
  
"He's holding something from us Heero."  
  
"You idiot." Duo murmured rubbing the back of his head, "That was the holding spell."  
  
"What's that?" Quatre burst angrily.  
  
"Serena led me to the center of your organization a long time ago. I had heard that they had something to help you retain your mind when you were changed into a werewolf. Most importantly, allow you to change when you wish. That's what you saw. I don't like to bring it up because, because it hurt Serena..." Duo ended in a whisper.  
  
Heero's eyes opened in surprise and flew towards Usagi's form, "Then, she's Serena..."  
  
"Probably." Quatre spat curtly, "Until I get the entire story I'm not going to put a definite yes to that." His eyes bore into Duo's, cringing slightly at the idea of having his mind searched again Duo shook his head, "Honest Quatre I didn't do anything...Too bad anyway."  
  
Heero looked at the floor, Quatre stared at the two of them, "You bit Heero. You turned him into one of your kind. You purposefully bit Usagi too!"  
  
"Heero." Duo quivered placing a hand on his shoulder Heero remained silent.  
  
"Quatre...you are dismissed for the moment."  
  
Flushed with anger Quatre swiftly left the two, Dou shook Heero, "Should I let him search me?? Will it make things any better?" He asked timidly.  
  
Heero shook his head, "No. I will go and let him search me."  
  
"But...Heero you have a lot more things then, then I do I would think." Duo said cautiously.  
  
Heero stared at Duo before his eyes fell on Usagi, "Put her on sedatives. I don't want her waking just yet. And tell Trowa to turn the ship around."  
  
"Okay..." Duo's violet eyes probed gingerly into Heero's hoping to see something hopeful there, but found nothing.  
  
*******************************  
  
Gene's face radiated anger, "I thought that she would be safe."  
  
"Do you know where the others are Aisha?"  
  
Shaking her head she looked around at the broken door and rumpled bed sheets, Gene was sitting near the window staring tiredly at the scene.  
  
"Where are we supposed to start searching? They might've hijacked a ship...So they could be in any system."  
  
"Do you think the Outlaw Star's safe Gene?"  
  
"Of course it is. Gilliam would report any break in's...I better go and see if Swanzo was able to get those five jailed or not."  
  
"Gene..." Melfina started.  
  
"I said I'd protect her. And now look what's happened. And she was attacked just yesterday." He hissed.  
  
Jim frowned in his worry, "Yeah, but who would have thought that they would have broken free." "Look, lets just get going." Gene snapped, running a hand through his hair he stared out the window.  
  
****************************  
  
The five Outlaw Star members looked around at the empty station, "So you said that this ship left then?"  
  
"Yup. What are you getting at?"  
  
"Was it late?"  
  
The man checked his clipboard, "About thirty minutes late. Nothing too particular. Sir, I don't see how this would help you find this person your looking for."  
  
"LOOK, did I ask you to butt in? No, I didn't. Lets go gang." Gene cut in curtly.  
  
Melfina sighed, 'when will this end?'  
  
"Gene, where are you planning on heading?"  
  
"Well, we have a profile of the ship that I can give to Gilliam. And I would think that the bastards would know not to go to the space course plotted for them. Knowing that the people who caught them were part of the Space Forces."  
  
"Gene," Suzuka murmured quietly, "Do you think we'll make it there in time?"  
  
"Of course." His voice was thick with barely kept emotions.  
  
*******************************  
  
The infamous Prussian eyed hunter stared at the figure half hidden in sheets, he didn't dare touch her. After all, he really didn't know her...  
  
His gaze shifted towards the door as the rather loud sound of footsteps reached his ears.  
  
"Heero? Oh, hey. I've been looking' all over for you. How's it going?" Duo murmured.  
  
"I put her on sedatives again." He gave a nod in Usagi's direction.  
  
Duo's eyebrows raised up of their own accord, "Are you afraid of her or something? She's just a, she's just Serena."  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
"Look, Quatre's the best of his kind. There's no way he could have made a mistake. Besides...I've only bitten one person to turn them into a werewolf. And that was Serena. I never told anyone...besides you, and he knew."  
  
That seemed to have settled the matter in Duo's eyes, but not in Heero's.  
  
"She won't forgive me after what I've done." Heero murmured.  
  
Sighing heavily Duo ran a hand through his hair, "You are WAY too pessimistic. You're supposed to be the guy that says, "No matter what we'll make it through this."  
  
"You watch too many anime's." Heero spat out between his teeth.  
  
"Hey, YOU KNOW what I'm talking about so who says who's watching too many Anime's???"  
  
"Shut up Duo." Heero snapped in irritation.  
  
"Just trying to help you on your social skills. Hell, you only have the rest of your damn life to fix them." Duo retorted sourly squeezing water from a towel and mopping his face with it.  
  
"Besides, whatever you did couldn't have been bad, seriously. Tell me." Duo muttered.  
  
The two turned quickly as a muffled whimper broke their conversation, tugging on his hair tie Duo made his way to the blonde.  
  
"Almost like sleeping beauty huh?" Duo grinned, Heero scowled, "This isn't a joking matter idiot."  
  
"Don't be so mean." Running his hand through his long chestnut hair Duo leaned closer to Usagi's face.  
  
Immediately Heero pulled Duo up into a standing position, "Don't-touch- her."  
  
"Jeesh, sorry Hero-chan."  
  
Giving a vehement look at the pet name Duo had given him, Heero let go of his shirt, "The demon we're looking for is right in front of you, I wouldn't touch her if I were you." The serious look in Heero's eyes told Duo to follow the subtle order, nodding his head he watched as his commander left the room.  
  
Looking backwards to the slumbering figure he shrugged, "He just wants you all to himself. Greedy." He murmured before heading out the door.  
  
************************  
  
Okay peeps, I'm really sorry, I'm turning this into a Gundam Wing fic aren't I??? Don't worry though, I'll get a better chapter out sometime this or next week. Sorry and hope to get reviews from you! IT MAKES ME FEEL happy when I get lots of reviews. Anyhow-Toodles ~QT-chan 


	4. Your What?!?

What 5  
  
First and Foremost THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH Luna Tiarra for being nice enough to revise and help me on this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Remember the sign ^^^^^^^ means memory reading.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Startled out of her sleep by a muffled scream Serena stared around her, her hands had been fixed tightly to a bedpost. She was sitting awkwardly on the floor, the scream came again, the teen's body stiffened, whoever was screaming was on the bed. Sucking in a deep breath she could hear someone moving downstairs, hear him washing the dishes and now he was.he was opening the refrigerator. Her attention swerved back to the occupants on the bed. A female body fell to the floor next to her, shuddering she pulled herself away.  
  
"Well, well, well.look who's awake."  
  
Serena stared at the attractive vampire as he slipped from the bed to kneel next to her. His gaze turned to the slumbering girl, "Don't worry about her. She's not dead.just sleeping. When she wakes up everything'll be better for her.but not for you lovely."  
  
"Wufei get off her." Came a sharp voice.  
  
She glanced upwards to see Duo's familiar figure looming in the doorway, coming into the room he closed the door and stared at Serena with renewed interest, "So.hunting partner there's a full moon."  
  
Fear seized Serena, "What are you talking about?" She murmured.  
  
"I bit you. And whenever a werewolf manages to spill blood that person turns into a werewolf too. Crazy isn't it?" His eyes reflected fanatical interest in his new hunting mate.  
  
"That's not funny." Serena's pupils were small orbs of sapphire, "Change me back!" She shrieked struggling against her bonds. They snapped and broke almost immediately, Wufei had her pressed to the floor before she could even think of freedom.  
  
"There's proof, no human could break those ropes of their own strength. You're one hundred percent demon. Welcome to the club." Wufei grunted before lifting himself off of Serena. She massaged her wrists and huddled against the bedside drawer, Duo watched her for a few moments before crouching down so that he was eye level with her, "It's not that bad.being a werewolf."  
  
"I'm not going to be your 'hunting partner' you disgusting bastard." She spat venomously, Duo shrugged his shoulders, "I told you, you don't remember much when you turn into a werewolf. All that'll be present when you turn into a werewolf is instinct and the need to hunt.but all that's stopping next full moon." His grin was barbaric, "Next full moon." He repeated to himself, glancing at Serena he pinned her with his violet eyes, "Well love, better get downstairs before breakfast's gone."  
  
Both boys left, Serena hugged her knees to her chest her chest jerked with heart rending hurt. If only Gene was there. She didn't want the other two to hear her crying so she kept her hiccupping cries to herself. It most not have worked though, because only a few seconds later Duo came back, his gleaming chestnut hair was secured in a tight braid which constantly flipped back and forth as if in agitation. "Listen, I don't want you to cry, because I need you," He was cut off as Serena stifled a piteous sob.  
  
"Hey," He reached out to caress her cheek she moved away from him, "I hate you." She murmured. Duo looked intently at Serena for the longest moment, "Please understand.I won't hurt you."  
  
"YOU ALREADY HAVE!" Serena yelled in exasperation, Duo clenched his teeth, "It's for the better.maybe for both of us."  
  
"Sick bastard." She whispered, Duo sighed, his patience was being tried, "Well I can only hope you understand some day."  
  
Wufei looked up from his vigil on the outside world, "Daylights almost done with. I'll take my last meal and put her somewhere.time for me to hunt again."  
  
"You already fed." Duo replied.  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't feed again.You don't think I could feed on Serena again?"  
  
"No! I told you I claimed her first."  
  
Wufei hissed in animal annoyance, baring his fangs at Duo he headed upstairs to retrieve his earlier victim. Duo folded his hands in his lap again and again before finally deciding, "Tonight."  
  
"Tonight what Maxwell?"  
  
Duo's eyes met with Wufei, "No hunting tonight. We're going to go and get the formula tonight."  
  
Wufei stared at Duo, bemusement shone, "I hope you die.going straight into the hunters den.idiot." Duo grinned, "I can get what you want too.if you come with me."  
  
The onyx black eyes blazed, "Maybe.maybe not. Depends if your little girlfriend's ready. The first hunt took a lot out of her.she knew she had killed someone and hated it, do you really think she's going to be able to go through with this?"  
  
"Don't know. The only problem is we have to watch out for the hunter I turned demon. He might still be part of the little pack of hunters and know where my thoughts were heading."  
  
Wufei shrugged his shoulders, "He's werewolf, he won't,"  
  
"They'll have given him the potion." Wufei blew air through his teeth, "That's your problem wolf boy. Not mine."  
  
The werewolf dragged Serena out of the building; she resisted little, because she too could hear the call of the moon. Like golden bells chiming in her ears, the minute they were outside they changed from their human forms into beings that could rip humans in two .Duo had gained some control over the powerful form since he had been in it for a year at least. Most didn't make it even that far, hunters were popping up like daisies, ready to destroy his kind. Every time he took a step in the direction he wanted to go he could feel the werewolf inside him tearing him apart, wanting to hunt and feast on its prey. Even his new hunt partner was having trouble understanding why he wasn't heading towards the seemingly nearby human prey.  
  
She nudged Duo's shoulder, Duo turned, his receptive muzzle could already pick up the scent of his hunters, and he would soon become the hunted. He could feel Serena's anguish, but in this form, she was bonded to him, in the end she would always end up following him. Standing on the border between safety and danger he turned to her, his violet eyes were starting to get tinted a yellow color, Serena's remained the same clear blue for an instant before turning a hazy yellow. Easing into a loping trot they ate away at the distance between them and the hunters den. He stopped for a split second, his nose flaring yet again, sifting through the air for anything dangerous. Pressing themselves against the wall he made his way to the door, he stared at the metal-made entranceway, lifting a paw he delicately pressed down on the door handle, 'It's amazing' he thought as he entered the building, 'Nobodies sensed us yet.something must be distracting them' the door clicked shut behind him. Even this tiny noise was enough to send jitters through his hunting partner, she pressed close to Duo, her black hide matching his.  
  
Twining in and out of the shadows in the corridor they avoided all light, soon Serena took over their search for the concoction that would help Duo control his werewolf form. She had been here once before she thought, but the connection had been severed, only to be recalled to help her mate, she was a werewolf now, not human, not human at all, not at all.  
  
They stopped in front of a door, it was made out of pure silver, it glittered and mocked the werewolves, they shared a look. They would have to wait until daylight, getting close to silver, only in their werewolf form, hurt when touched. Serena licked her paws before circling three times and lying down. Duo however was not so easy, he stared at Serena, how could she be so easily soothed, they were in the hunters den! Hours passed, it suddenly occurred to Duo as he began to change back into his human form that Serena would no longer help him find the right concoction now that she was human.  
  
Standing before the door in his human form he did a backward glance at the slumbering Serena, she still hadn't gotten used to the energy drain from the transformation. Opening the door he stepped inside, quietly he meticulously began to search shelf after shelf. Finding the brew that he needed in the very corner of the tiny medicinal storage room, it glowed an eerie yellow color and the liquid kept moving even though there wasn't a breath of air to move it around. Duo grabbed the pocket-sized bottle, just as he was unscrewing the top he heard Serena moving outside, she was awake. Quickly gulping down the bottles contents he put the bottle back onto the shelf and searched for a bottle he had seen earlier marked, 'Heavy Sedatives' gripping the cork between his teeth when he finally did find the bottle his arms gave a sudden jerk. His eyes kept seeing doubles of everything, cautiously he held his hands out, catching sight of the two Serena's he narrowed his eyes, the two figures overlapping slightly, moving swiftly he pushed Serena against the wall. Opening her mouth he forced the red liquid down her throat. Pocketing the concoction he watched as she slid down to the floor, her bones felt like a mass of Jell-O, "What." she murmured, her head felt too heavy. Duo sighed, "Sorry love, survival of the fittest. And in this case, it's Me." he said slowly. He was beginning to feel woozy himself.  
  
Heero would be the one to spot Duo running down the corridors; he had shifted to his werewolf form before he could even question how Duo had gotten in. Sprinting towards Duo he knocked the boy aside, "You're the bastard that got me into this" He said, his voice both a growl and a scream of anger. Duo grinned, fangs beginning to become visible as he changed, "Got that right." The hunter was temporarily surprised at the change before he lunged for the throat of his offender, Duo hissed, the gold eyes glinting evilly back at him, "You just stepped into my arena buddy." Lunging at Heero he thrust his retractable claws out, they sliced through the very air, going deep into Heero's shoulder blade. Even though Duo was most surely the better in this particular fight Heero still had his cunning and wits about him, he was managing to head Duo towards the containment section. Heero spotted Serena first, and Duo remembered that Serena was there second. Heero remembered her immediately from that one night that he had been hunting Duo. He galloped towards Serena, stopping when he was leaning over her neck, "I'll tear her apart if you don't move away." He threatened. Duo cocked his head, "Tear her up huh.go ahead. She's not needed by me anymore." Heero felt a pang of anger, "You lousy son of a bitch!" He hissed, he lunged towards Serena's neck.  
  
Only millimeters away from tearing the innocent girl into pieces there was a brilliant flash before Heero and Duo were thrown against the wall. Blinking against the light they could make out the seemingly tiny crystal hovering over Serena's body, protecting her from the two werewolves. The ground began to shake, the two could actually feel the ground beneath them convulsing and sending ripples through the floor. They both dug their claws into the floor as the roof began to shower dust down on them, the light that enveloped Serena remained strong though. The floor was still in that small spot, both creatures of the night fled from the scene together. It was a mad dash for safety, hunters passed them taking no notice of the two werewolves. As soon as their feet touched the clean grass they turned as the building collapsed in on itself. A ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and beamed down on the figure of Serena, she had awakened, amazingly. Plumes of light began to grow from her back before the light flaked away from her like snow and showed the marvelous white wings. Heero's eyes caught on Duo's form, he stared, the black color was being drained from his coat to leave a clean white.  
  
Duo looked like he was about to puke, he had fallen to the ground and was panting for air. Out of him a black mist began to take the rough form of a human pulling itself out of Duo's laboring werewolf body. His size began to shrink until Duo was once again human; Heero watched the mist become defined and three-dimensional. The other hunters in the clearing were clutching their ears and had fallen to the ground. Heero was immune to it, as he looked up he met eyes with the strange being. It reminded him of an angel really, but the wings were night black and had fewer feathers on its skinny frame. It was still just a black shadow but with shape, and eyes which glowed red.  
  
Meeting eyes with Heero it pointed to Serena, "Attack her, she is the enemy you seek." There was no question in Heero's mind that this was the enemy. She Serena, was the enemy, she had to be destroyed. Leaping into the air his jaws opened in preparation for the death lock. Serena cried out in fear, she didn't know what she was doing standing in the middle of a wreckage with wings planted on her back. Holding up her arms to block her face a near invisible wall of energy surrounded her. Heero slammed against the invisible wall, he could feel it ripple and fall from the force of the blow. Howling and frenzied because of the growing blood lust he lunged again and this time brought Serena to the ground. "Stop!" The voice was crackling with energy, Heero was prey to its voice, whimpering like a beaten dog he tucked his tail and backed away, low to the ground in submission. Standing over Serena it breathed in deeply the shadow of the form expanded before abruptly falling into Serena's prone body like a waterfall. That was the only way Heero could describe it, it was like something being sucked down, down into Serena's soul. Her eyes opened instantly, knowing of what was happening to her, "STOP!" She screamed, her wings had begun to shed their feathers. Heero backed even further away cowering; she tore at her skin until it was a stricken red color. Her eyes widened as she gripped her forehead, "GET OUT OF ME!" Her body was trembling and shivering in terrible fear of what was to come before falling to the ground.  
  
Instantaneously the light that had just been beaming down on her stopped and the ground quit its movement. The Hunter had changed to his human form from his lack of strength, slowly rising up from the ground he reached for a dagger that he carried on a pouch by his side. Kneeling next to Usagi he tried to think through the haze, a single thought played through his head, 'I have to destroy her before it's too late.' His heart skipped a beat when he saw that her eyes had opened. Positioning the dagger over her he closed his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre pulled away suddenly, Wufei's closed eyes flicked open at the sudden movement. The psychic glanced at Wufei in pained curiosity, "How'd you see all of this, your memories make it look like you were there, right next to Usagi."  
  
"I was watching.I followed Duo. I wanted a serum similar to his.Is she the one?" He asked finally, slowly moving to a standing position. Quatre nodded his head, "She's the one." Taking in deep breaths his eyes turned to Duo who was staring at Usagi, "Do you remember what happened Duo, to Usa, I mean Serena?" His voice was strangely lacking any tone.  
  
Duo looked away and nodded his head, "Some parts I don't remember but the most important parts I do.I was harboring a demon inside me because I.I still don't know.but when the Imperium silver crystal reacted to the danger that Serena was in that one night it awoke the demon, the thing that was tainting me black."  
  
"An unnatural color, even for a werewolf." Wufei murmured, "So," Duo continued, "I guess when it felt that power it moved from my body to Serena's, who's now Usagi. That might be what's inside Usagi, that's probably why we started hunting her in the first place." Duo shifted uncomfortably. Their leader who had remained silent during the entire affair now spoke, "Do you need to read me?"  
  
"No. Wufei was enough." Running a hand through his hair Quatre closed cloudy-marine eyes, "My brain feels like it's going to explode from all the information we've just received." Slumping into the nearby chair the Arabian groaned, "What're we going to do now?" Just then the door opened. "There's a ship two hours from here. It's the Outlaw Star from what the ship's computer told me." Trowa reported, scanning each of his partner's faces.  
  
Heero nodded his head, "When she wakes up why don't you help her about Quatre.she doesn't know you from her past life.which is a good thing.Will she remember when she wakes up?"  
  
"Yes.since I unlocked those memories for her." Quatre blanched at the things that Usagi might feel towards Heero, Heero nodded his head and sighed, "Very well.I'm going to go."  
  
Duo waited until everyone but Quatre and him were left in the room, "Quatre, listen you know that I,"  
  
"Yea.I know Duo. You've changed a lot, everyone's changed a lot from Usagi's past lifetime with you guys.I just hope.I hope she realizes that too."  
  
Duo frowned, "I doubt it. She went through some stuff.Heero killing her didn't help."  
  
******************  
  
"Gene. Gene. GENE!" Gilliam's voice could be heard screaming, Gene opened a single eye and glared at the mobile suit, "What the hell do you want!? I'm trying to sleep here."  
  
"The ship was spotted four hours ago by Melfina when she was running a system's check."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me four hours ago then." Gene grumbled as he stumbled out of his bed.  
  
"Because Gene my computer advised at least ten hours of required sleep for you. You've been running around since last night." Gilliam stated matter-of- factly.  
  
Gene snorted, "I had reason to didn't I?" He pulled on his pants and shirt.  
  
"Gene, this is no time for joking."  
  
"That'd be true if I weren't commanding this ship at the moment. What weapons can we use from this distance Giliam?" He left his room and headed towards the control room.  
  
"Gene, all the weapons we have at the moment would destroy their ship completely." His arms waved up and down fanatically as he spoke the words.  
  
"Arm those weapons." The door opened for him and he entered hastily.  
  
"But what about Usagi?" Gilliam's voice could be heard from the speakers, Gene grit his teeth from the question.  
  
"I was going to hail them first Gilliam." Gene snapped, he turned to meet eyes with Melfina who was in the control module at the moment.  
  
"Gene, all systems green. Ether drive engine standing by, missiles standing by, grappler arms standing by."  
  
Gene moved into the pilots seat, "Gilliam, hail them now."  
  
*************************  
  
"Heero, this button's just started blinking." Duo said, pointing to the button he stared out onto the screen, which showed an endless view of stars and space debris.  
  
"Their ship must have picked us up by now...Press it."  
  
Duo pressed the button and contained his surprise when the outlaw star's pilot came onscreen. "What've you done with Usagi?" He whipped out quickly.  
  
"Nothing. She hasn't been injured or harmed." Quatre said, entering the room with Usagi by his side. A light entered her eyes when she saw the image of Gene, 'he came back for me.'  
  
"We had just turned around to meet up with you." Quatre said as cheerfully as possible.  
  
"We want Usagi back!" Jim yelled suddenly appearing onscreen, "Jim, everything's under control." Pushing Jim's face out of the way Gene glared at Heero before nodding his head, "I'll see you in about an hour then." The picture of Gene disappeared. She was relieved when Quatre led her out of the room, for some reason she couldn't suppress the fear inside her of that one boy.  
  
"Usagi you can't hate Heero because of what he did in your past life." Quatre started a few minutes later.  
  
"Why not?" She asked, her voice quiet.  
  
"Can, can I finish the story?" Her eyes lifted from the floor and met with his, "What do you mean, finish the story?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe you don't remember the entire story. Maybe you have it wrong. I just, want to see what happened in the end."  
  
"I died." Usagi said suddenly, frowning, "There's nothing more to remember."  
  
"Then why can't I?"  
  
Usagi bit her tongue, she had to have opened her mouth, "I don't want to. What if you look into other memories that I want to keep private."  
  
"I won't. You can have my word on it. I never lie." A door opened to his right, checking to see if anyone was there he walked inside and waited for her to join him. He didn't have to wait long, staring at Quatre unsurely she remained near the door. "This won't hurt will it?"  
  
"No. It'll be quick and since you're conscious you'll know when I'm reading your thoughts, alright?"  
  
"Yea, okay.Why do you want to do this again?" She said moving to sit down.  
  
"I want, well, I want to make sure that Heero killed you." Quatre murmured as he moved to stand next to her.  
  
"I was dead, I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"You didn't remember this incident with Heero in the first place." Quatre positioned his hand over Usagi's forehead.  
  
Sighing she nodded her head, "I guess I can trust you. You haven't done anything to me yet." Grinning Quatre touched her forehead and entered her mind.  
  
'Usagi, since you voluntarily let me search your mind this'll be a lot easier, can you try and remember just at the exact moment Heero stabbed you?' Quatre looked around him again to find that things had changed, her mind was.he didn't know how to describe it, more lively would be an understatement but it was all in calm precision with what her body needed. The constant beating of her heart, her own thoughts, memories and ideas were all around him.  
  
'Okay.Wow this is weird.I can hear you inside my head, is this how crazy people feel?'  
  
'You need to concentrate Usagi. Thoughts of yours are still everywhere, I thought you said that you were trying to focus on remembering.' Quatre grimaced, this was going to be harder then he thought.  
  
'I am.' She said plainly, 'I just think that it's stupid.'  
  
'It doesn't matter if it's stupid or not, now concentrate.'  
  
It was strange how quickly Usagi brought back the memory in question, everything had simply disappeared and Quatre was in the middle of her memory in a matter of seconds. He stared at Heero's poised figure as he prepared to kill Serena, the vision passed and went, he waited though, for the memory to end, for things to go on for Usagi to speak and say I told you so. But there was nothing, just silence and the dark, Quatre frowned, it wasn't very usual to remember darkness. 'Usagi?'  
  
'Where am I?' Quatre frowned, 'Usa,' he paused, I'm still in her memory he thought slowly. He heard her voice again, 'I thought I was dead.' Light flooded into the scene.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
' "Get up. We don't have time to waste."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the old apartment. I found your body."  
  
"What do you mean found my body? Aren't I dead?"  
  
"That's what I thought when I saw the blood stains on your chest but you're fine. You were mumbling something under your breath when I came up, proof that you're alive."  
  
"Who are you?" Serena mumbled, trying to rise to her feet. He helped her up, he was dirty and stunk of decay. Serena coughed, "Wha, what's going on?"  
  
"Honey, your in the middle of Shitsville, we need to get out of here before we're knocked too."  
  
"What? Knocked, who the hell are you?" She snapped suddenly, she couldn't see enough of his features to satisfy her and the smell was nauseating.  
  
"Listen, I'm willing to just leave you here to the demons if you want."  
  
"No, I'll follow you."  
  
He nodded his head, "Follow me and be quiet." Turning his back on her he lifted the blinds, checking the outside area. "Lets go." Serena stumbled to her feet and didn't have a second to think of her actions as she swiftly followed the boy or man, she wasn't sure, down the stairs.  
  
Stepping out into the street she couldn't help but stop and stare around her, everything was dead and decaying. Some buildings had been completely blown in half and others were empty derelicts. "What happened here?"  
  
"All I know is that it's got something to do with this society called the Hunters."  
  
She shivered, "What did they do to the city?"  
  
The man turned, "Lady, are you okay? They've been fighting this monster since who the hell knows. This used to be a safe haven until yesterday. The monster got in here and destroyed everything.if you can't tell."  
  
"What is this monster?" Her heart began to beat faster, "We don't know. It's in the form of a girl though." The man stared at her oddly for a moment before shaking his head, "Come on we better get outta here before the other things get here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Following the man she looked around her as she ran, a cold shiver rushed through her. Hugging herself she shivered again, she came to a stop in front of what was once a florist shop. Shivering she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, "What's going on with me?" She thought, the man she had been following turned in time to see a shadow rise up from behind her and take form. Pointing his eyes widened, "Watch out the monsters are here!" He cried, before fleeing down the road. Serena turned and gaped, the creature behind her loomed several feet above her and on its forehead rested her crystal. Hissing and screaming it grew in size, "I finally find you in this dead city." Two arms separated themselves from its body and reached forwards grabbing her waist it lifted her up. Screaming and yelling she struggled against the hold, the sound of gunfire rang in her ears. It was only a momentary distraction before the monster again started to squeeze the life out of her. "Let me go!" She screamed.  
  
"You stupid piece of shit let her go!" She looked down this time and stared at the man down below, it was Duo the same one who had bit her, he stood down on the ground what seemed like miles away with a tiny gun pointed at her harasser. 'A gun! Is that the best he can do!' For a moment her mind wandered in the idiocy of using a gun against some creature that was made of shadows.  
  
A bullet nicked the crystal on its forehead, it blazed into light, Serena was dropped to the ground instantly. She struggled to her feet, which were shaking from the landing. Duo's violet eyes turned to her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay." She replied quietly, she turned as an arrow shot up into the sky from behind her. It clanked off of the crystal's surface, backing away against the wall Serena watched the creature tumble to the ground. With an unconceivable speed it was upright and charging straight towards her. The force of his attack made the wall give out and crumble as he shoved her onto the floor. Gripping her neck with his bare hands he drew in enough energy to take the shape of a man. Night black hair cascaded down over his back and shoulders, eyes full of a passionate hate pierced Serena's.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Quatre!?" Duo called pulling his hand away from Usagi, Quatre gazed at Duo for a moment in confusion. "What's wrong?" He finally said, Usagi had risen to her feet.  
  
"We're about to board that guys ship."  
  
"Oh." Nodding his head he rubbed the sides of his forehead, "Tell Heero that we'll be there in a moment, "I need to speak with Usagi."  
  
Duo nodded his head, his gaze running over Usagi before he left, Quatre looked as if he was going to leave but stopped at the doorway, "Usagi, do, do you remember anything from what we just did?"  
  
"What're you talking about? You didn't do anything. I don't remember anything new.I still died Quatre." Her eyes held worry and sorrow, "He still killed me. You can't change that."  
  
"I wasn't trying to." He frowned, "You shouldn't think of that every time you see him, he thought it was for the better."  
  
"He's just so, different from people. I don't know what to think whenever I see him, he's silent and cold." Cracking his fingers he rolled back his tense shoulders and shook his head, "You need to get to know him better then."  
  
*****************  
  
Melfina glanced at the Ctarl Ctarl, her ears were pricked forwards in agitation, Suzuka however was calm and her bokken remained in her sash. She searched the faces of her friends wondering if they had taken up on the same feeling of fear that Usagi was dead, the door sent air steaming from its sides before swinging open. Gene's Caster was at the ready, Heero appeared first followed by Usagi. Her face lit up when she saw him, running forwards she grabbed Gene in a hug, "Gene!" She said, her voice smothered because she had buried her head into his chest. His body prickled from the contact, holding her close with one arm he held his Caster steady, "You can get off my ship now." Her crystal eyes turned to meet with Quatre's, he stared back at Usagi in desperation.  
  
"Gene, let them g," Gene's concentration broke as he stared down at Usagi in amazement, "What? You want to let them stay on the ship so they can sabotage it?"  
  
"No, they can stay on their own ship, it's just. I talked with Quatre before and he said that there were a few things that, that weren't explained." She said finally, chancing a glance at Gene she saw his livid expression, "You've got to be kidding me!" He said suddenly, his voice was like venom, "I won't let them near you after what happened, what happened to them wanting to kill you Usagi! It doesn't just go away like that,"  
  
Shaking his head he lifted his Caster once again, "No. They go."  
  
"Gene, please. I know you can handle it if they do try to attack us from the outside. They don't have to stay on the ship, it's just for a short while."  
  
Gene bit his lip, sighing in exasperation he lowered his weapon, "They better get off." "Gene!" Usagi cried, her voice indignant.  
  
"I'll let them come onboard when they need to otherwise they can get the hell off my ship." He said, voice rising. Duo withheld the growl and turned with the others to leave. "We'll see you in a few." He called out to further irritate Gene.  
  
Aisha slammed the door closed and dusted her hands, "Ha, that's the way to deal with them." Gene glared at Aisha for a moment before heading back down the hallway, Usagi sighed, "Sorry I got him such a bad mood."  
  
Suzuka smiled lightly, "We've been through worse. Maybe you should speak with him and explain things to him."  
  
"I just did though.I didn't know he'd get so mad."  
  
"Gene's.complicated." Jim said, a frown on his face.  
  
"I don't get it though, we got Usagi back safe and the ships fine and everybody's fine so why is Gene mad?" Aisha said, Usagi grinned, "I don't know why. I guess Gene just has a problem. I'll go and speak to him.he won't blow up on me will he Suzuka?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never stayed around Gene when he was in that mood for long."  
  
"He won't. He's Gene. He hasn't changed from the last time you saw him Usagi."  
  
Melfina smiled warmly, "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes so hurry okay?" "Okay." Stopping at the fork in the hallway she glanced up and down each one, 'Which one?'  
  
"Usagi do you need me to help you find your way?"  
  
Usagi tensed, looking behind her she found the hall just as empty as before, "Who said that?"  
  
"Why, I did. I'm up here." Lifting her gaze upwards she squeaked in surprise, the small mobile suit waved its miniscule arm, "Would you like me to help you find your way?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I kinda got lost."  
  
"Yes, the Outlaw Star can seem very large at times."  
  
Usagi stared at the mobile suit, "Why are you pink?" Usagi felt something similar to shock enter her system when she saw Gilliam blush.  
  
"Jim painted me pink. He had hoped to,"  
  
"Gilliam," She said interrupting, "How is it possible that you have emotions? You just blushed a second ago."  
  
"Why, it was a part of my programming. Would you like me to relate to you the history of robotics since you seem so interested?"  
  
"No, that's alright." Smiling crookedly she began to relax, "Gilliam can you lead me to the room that Gene's in right now?"  
  
"He asked not to be disturbed."  
  
"I won't be disturbing him. Please Gilliam." Gilliam eyed Usagi, "I suppose it won't harm anything. Follow me." Usagi's eyes remained momentarily on the pink mechanism as it made its way down the hall before her mind began to think of apologies that she could give Gene. Halting just before the door she took a deep breath before entering the room. Her eyes swept the entire room and came to rest on the Pilot's seat. Moving so that she stood next to Gene her eyes finally dared to give him a worried glance only to find that his eyes were closed. Directing her attention to the screen in front of her she stared at the empty scene. 'So this is what space looks like.'  
  
"Empty isn't it?"  
  
The bounty hunter's eyes were trained on Usagi's face when she turned, her azure eyes looked as if they could see straight into his soul. His gaze, nonetheless, never wavered, "How come the guys didn't try to rape you or anything?" Gasping in surprise she knew she was blushing for no rational reason at the question, "I.no they wouldn't. They were just going after me because they thought that I was a demon...and then it turned out that I wasn't."  
  
"How could someone like you be a demon? How could you want to see their faces again after what they've done to you Usagi? This is just too.easy." He finished slowly.  
  
"They aren't as bad as they seem Gene." She frowned, this wasn't going the way she had thought it would.  
  
"I don't get it." His eyes moved from her face to the console in front of him.  
  
"Well," Usagi said thoughtfully, "You haven't heard the whole story, that's why you're confused.I guess." She smiled slightly, ".Quatre, the blond one, he has this ability to read memories, so," she took a breath, "They wanted to make sure they weren't killing the wrong person and so he searched my memories, seeing if I was the demon that they were searching for."  
  
"And," Gene interrupted, "They found out that you were just Usagi." Usagi nodded her head, "They thought that I was a demon that had killed a girl named Serena." she winced, "it turns out that I was Serena and the demon that had murdered me last lifetime, they still haven't found."  
  
Gene's eyebrow rose, "Okay." the name was familiar to him, shaking the feeling away he turned to Usagi, "So, in a past lifetime you were Serena, friends with them, and you got killed by a demon. So a billion years later they're still searching for the demon, they find you, they try and kill you and find out that your innocent and that your Serena.this is so damn confusing. I still don't understand half of it. Or why your suddenly friends with them." Holding the groan inside her she continued, "I'm friends with them because.they didn't mean to make the mistake of going after me."  
  
"That's a bunch shit. I bet they're lying to you Usagi."  
  
"Gene, I, after Quatre read those memories inside me, I remembered them. So, I know that they aren't lying to me."  
  
"He could have planted them there with magic." Usagi bit her lip, "Gene, you haven't been listening to me! I, I just explained everything to you and it's true!" Glaring at the floor she stared back out the screen with vehement attention, "Dinner's going to be ready soon so we should start going." Turning immediately she left. A few minutes passed before Gilliam chose to speak, "Gene, I couldn't help but have heard what you were discussing with Usagi,"  
  
"Do you think that I shouldn't have gotten angry?"  
  
"I, I wouldn't know. Your opinions and feelings with Usagi are different then mine. But I do think she has a point, Gene, what could you possibly do if Usagi has a problem that we can't fix?" Gene covered his face and drew in a long breath, "Have they started eating already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
".I'll talk to Usagi later then."  
  
"Gene what would you like me to do if one of the Hunters would like to come onboard?"  
  
"Don't let them onboard." Gene said simply as he clambered out of the seat, "Thanks Gilliam."  
  
"Of course Gene. It's my job." Gene rolled his eyes as he left the room.   
************************** Pulling on the doorknob again the bounty hunter groaned, "Usagi, can I come in now?"  
  
"I'm changing Gene! It takes more then a few seconds!"  
  
"Oh piece of fuck." He said under his breath, taking a key from his pocket he threw the door open, Usagi peeked at him from behind the sheets she had pulled up around her, Gene swallowed, "I." Shaking his head he rubbed the back of his neck, "It'd been a few minutes and I thought that you were done.uh, sorry."  
  
Usagi only stared at him, "I have more chance of getting raped by you then those Hunters." She said suddenly, Gene closed the door and turned his back, "I didn't do anything but open a door did I?"  
  
"No, but you sure have different intentions in mind when you see me. Don't you dare peek."  
  
The pilot couldn't help but wonder what was going on just behind his shoulder, his breathing grew heavy, finally he chanced a glance. Usagi stood staring at him with a triumphant look on her face, "I knew it!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were done dressing!" He snapped, trying to draw her away from what he had just done.  
  
"I knew you were going to peek and I knew you were going to slam through this door. I only made it seem like I was dressing to test how perverted you are. And Gene, you're the most perverted person I know!"  
  
"Aw come on! Who could help it?"  
  
"Those boys could and Darien could."  
  
"Well, I'm not them am I?"  
  
"Obviously not." She said, her eyes narrowed, crossing her arms over her chest she sniffed, "I'm going to go and sleep in Melfina's room."  
  
She found that, once again, Gene's arm was barricading her path, "Not if I can help it."  
  
"What're you going to do? Jail me in here? This is ridiculous, let me out."  
  
"No, you're staying here."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to keep me against my will!" She said, her eyes sparked with indignation.  
  
"Of course not," sighing his shoulders slumped, "C'mon Usagi, gimme a break here. I'm only a guy."  
  
"I don't care, that doesn't mean that you can't keep your perverted thoughts out of your mind."  
  
"Yes it is. It's impossible."  
  
As serious as the comment was supposed to be Usagi couldn't help but grin at the remark, "Jeez Gene, your such a kid." Reaching forwards she lowered his arm, "I'm going to go and sleep in Melfina's room, that's that."  
  
"No. I swear I won't try anything Usagi, I'll do anything, as long as you stay."  
  
".You promise you won't try anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll do anything?"  
  
".Uh, within reason."  
  
"Okay, agreed, I'll stay here then." Falling a step back she chanced a glance into Gene's eyes and found nothing but a hungry flame. Her gaze fell to the floor before she turned and hid under her covers. Gene stared at Usagi's form under the covers, flicking the lights off he slowly headed up to his own bunk. Putting his hands behind his head he stared at the ceiling for what must have been at least an hour. Thoughts raced through his head and a troubling feeling of loneliness kept him from sleep. Usagi's eyes stared at the bottom of Gene's bunk and finally decided to do something. Climbing out of the bed she turned the light back on, Gene had risen up and was blinking his eyes repeatedly from the sudden light.  
  
"Gene, what's wrong? I can tell that something's wrong without even having to see your face."  
  
"Nothing's wrong." His voice was quiet.  
  
"Something is wrong, don't lie to me Gene." Her voice rose dramatically.  
  
"I wanted to be with you tonight, that's all. But you obviously don't want the same thing that I want." His gaze was piercing and it made the girl timid, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." It came out almost as a whisper. She gave a small laugh, "I was trying to protect myself."  
  
"From what?" He said, watching her movements closely, it gave him a sort of.satisfaction, to see that naïve mind standing front of him and her body, all just smooth lines and perfection to him.  
  
"I'm not the kinda girl you'd look for when you want a one night stand Gene."  
  
"Who ever said I wanted you just for sex?" His smile faded, "Hey, come up here." The blonde bit her tongue and did so, "Well? I'm up here." Rolling his eyes he pulled her the rest of the way up, "I wouldn't do anything that you really didn't want me to do.your.unique."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Of course it's a good thing. Stay with me tonight?" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "I guess.it won't hurt anything." 'At least I hope it doesn't' Usagi thought.  
  
That night, lying in Gene's arms, Usagi began to wonder if things could really go on with Gene. 'I don't even belong in this world.I'll have to go back home soon.' She wanted to say what's the point but there was a point to it. Usagi thought, there is a point to this, meeting Gene again in this lifetime. Turning over she moved herself closer to his body, "Still awake." He mumbled, his chin bumped the top of her head, stretching his legs he sat up. "I can't sleep either." Swinging his feet out over the edge of the bed he leaned against the wall, "God I hate staying here overnights. I guess we don't have a choice though." His body tingled with surprise, Usagi had moved herself next to him and rested her head partly on his shoulder, "Gene.I want to go home."  
  
His smile faded and the fire in his eyes dimmed, "Go home.You mean back to your world."  
  
She nodded her head and pressed herself against Gene, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Why can't you stay here with me?" Holding her against him he closed his eyes, "I can't believe your just going to leave."  
  
"Everything but a few pieces of the puzzle are missing.and I'm safe now, from them." Her sight became blurred, "I'll miss you." Gene remained silent, moving so that he could lay back down again he sighed, "Usagi are you sure you have to leave so soon?" His fingers ran up and down her spine, she bit her lip, "I'm going to miss you Gene."  
  
***************  
  
"Why did Usagi survive?" The tallest of the Hunters met eyes with Heero, "Quatre explained to me what he had seen today in Usagi's mind. Unless she lived two lifetimes with us in it."  
  
"No, the demon must have sheltered her against the wound I had inflicted, a few years later I saw her again.just before the creature unleashed its attack on the city. We've only had one lifetime with her."  
  
"Who could think that Usagi's past self, Serena could meet us just once and cause all this confusion and trouble?" Quatre mumbled, his head falling back in exhaustion, "A single lifetime." Duo laughed, "Yea.And now with all this new information we're working with her like she's our best friend.I still don't understand why you made the mistake of targeting her Heero." His violet eyes remained fixedly on the table. Heero didn't even turn his head at the question, "There is something inside her. She isn't fully human.The demon we've been searching for has been inside her this entire time, I'm sure that's what our equipment picked up on Usagi.ironic isn't it, that the creature that killed her is now living inside her."  
  
"So you're saying that Usagi's harboring the demon?" Duo said finally, he didn't wait for a response sighing he went on with the obvious, "So, we have to kill her then."  
  
"No," four heads turned in his direction, Heero crossed his arms over his chest, "There's a way to draw the demon out, we draw it out and Usagi's clean. We destroy it, and everything's fine."  
  
"Yes, but.Heero, we're talking about a demon that killed millions of people just a few hundred years ago. A demon that was able to destroy towns and cities with a single breath." Quatre folded his hands behind his back, the braided hunter groaned, "Do you REALLY need to state the painful facts like that? We do have a chance. It doesn't have the crystal anymore." Wufei dug into his pocket and lifted it out into the light, "Maxwell's right. We can draw it out with this crystal." Trowa shook his head, "It still doesn't work, we don't know how to activate it."  
  
Duo and Heero both simultaneously tensed in realization, "I know how. We can put Usagi in danger. The crystal reacts to Usagi when she's in danger." He finished cheerily, swinging his braid behind his back he grinned, "This gets easier and easier."  
  
"Duo.you told me that she had unusual powers the first time you met her." Heero checked his watch as he spoke. "Yea.hey, yeah your right she can just summon up some of her energy and wake up the crystal and bada bing the demon's out."  
  
"Well.we now ONLY have to find a way to destroy it Duo." Wufei sneered, his fangs becoming visible. Duo growled in response, "Excuse me Dracula. We've gotten this far just by thinking, the council's got to have some information on a demon like that."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"Would you shut up!" Duo barked suddenly, glaring at Wufei, "What the hell is your problem? Are you too afraid to go after this thing Wufei!?!" He yelled across the room. "I'm just using my brain Duo, something you obviously lack." Wufei's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Duo snarled, his eyes losing their violet hue.  
  
"Both of you! Shut the fuck up." Heero's voice rose above theirs, "We will find a way to destroy it. Meanwhile Trowa will prepare the spell for all of us to return back home. Now both of you shut up and listen, everything's still a question and we need to know for sure if we can defeat the demon before we draw it out. When we get back home I'll give you your orders and until then we wait until we meet with her again."  
  
Glaring at Duo and then shooting a warning look at Wufei he left the room, Duo clenched his teeth in agitation before stomping out of the room after Heero. Quatre yawned, "Do you really think we have a chance?"  
  
"No." Wufei said dryly before leaving also.  
  
***********************  
  
An immediate realization struck Usagi, before she had even opened her eyes. 'Where did Gene go?' Shivering under the covers she wondered why it had gotten so cold. Climbing down to the floor she changed quickly and headed out the door. Everything had grown silent and the lights were still off in the hallways. "Gilliam?" She called, the lights in her part of the hallway snapped on, "Yes Usagi?" She turned, looking up and around herself to see which railing the little mobile suit would arrive on. Waving at it when it appeared she walked up to it, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They would now be in the dining room. Do you need me to show you the way?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
Gilliam watched her go before turning to attend to other business, he was going to miss her.  
  
Entering in through the kitchen she came up on the entire group sitting there sipping coffee, Aisha winked at Usagi before turning to talk to Jim. "Hey guys." Gene was quick to pull her into his lap, tensing she glanced at Jim who grinned, "He's like that all the time." "What's that supposed to mean?" Gene said grimacing at Jim's expression, Usagi sighed, leaning back against Gene she relaxed. "Gene told us about you leaving Usagi." Melfina edged in finally. Usagi nodded her head slowly, "I was hoping, to leave soon.and, I wanted to thank you guys for everything that you've done for me."  
  
"You're welcome Usagi." Aisha purred, Jim rolled his eyes, "That's not why we brought the subject up though. Gene talked to us about it, and the way I see it, we can just go with you."  
  
Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "WHAT? Go with me? I don't know if it's even possible!"  
  
"It has to be, you got here in the first place and brought that one guy along with you. So why not?"  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I should make this stupid chapter longer but frankly, I think it's long enough. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, but with High School starting this coming Monday be prepared for it to come out a little late. Toodles- Qt~chan 


	5. Opportunities

What 6  
  
Chapter 6 Trowa held the cup of black liquid in front of him, "Here it is." Duo eyed its contents distastefully, "What the fuck is that?"  
  
"It's the portal hole."  
  
".Right." He mumbled, reaching behind him he began to swiftly braid his hair, Heero entered the room just then, wearing nothing more then a pair of pants. Closing his eyes for a moment against the brightness his eyes smoldered with a golden light, Duo flinched when he saw the sight. The light diminished and then vanished from their leaders eyes, sighing Heero grabbed the pot of coffee and a cup, "Are you done making that portal?"  
  
"Yes. Should I hail the Outlaw Star?" Trowa had already turned to leave when he had asked the question.  
  
"Go ahead." Swallowing the contents of his mug Heero leaned against the ship wall for a moment before returning to his room. Duo had watched him go and now was quietly contemplating what would happen when they got home. "Morning Duo." Quatre called cheerily, zipping his khaki's on and hopping into the room. Duo frowned, "You know you should dress before." He continued to watch Quatre as he poured two glasses of coffee. "I know, I was just in a hurry to get some coffee and pack." Picking the glasses up he grinned widely at Duo.  
  
"Pack? What'd we bring here?" He turned his back on Quatre to start his job of washing the dishes, "And who's the extra cup for?"  
  
Quatre's smile softened, "Trowa.Duo, something's on your mind. I can feel it, what's going on?" A smile stole across Duo's face, "Not much.I," turning his head to meet eyes with Quatre he just saw the door closing. Sighing he shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
**************************  
  
"We've got a portal ready to use to go back to our world, we'll expect Usagi to meet us at the entrance of o," Trowa was cut off by Gene, "Nope, I'm not just going to let my ship float around in space while I'm gone. We'll set down on the planet Dragon. I'll give your ship the coordinates."  
  
"Usagi allowed you to come then." He said, succeeding in his attempt to act unsurprised, "Thanks for the coordinates." Shutting the connection off he stared at the screen, 'To the planet Dragon.I wonder if this is a trap.' His eyes narrowed and sparked at the thought, 'In that case he'd be ill prepared for what we'd have in store for him.' He was shaken from his thoughts by Quatre's voice, "Brought you some coffee. So, did it work out?"  
  
Trowa sipped the coffee and remained silent for a moment before shaking his head, "No. We are being directed to the planet Dragon where we will be taking Gene Starwind and his crew along with us."  
  
Quatre winced, "I wonder if Heero will allow it." Trowa shrugged, "Why wouldn't he." Rising up he stared out at the screen, "Space."  
  
*******************  
  
Gene leaned back in the seat, unsatisfied, 'God damn it..just need something.' folding his hands behind his head he closed his eyes in exhaustion, 'Damn it I need some girl who wants to just do it.' Gritting his teeth he felt his hands tighten on the controls, 'Just one.why the hell doesn't she want to do it? There isn't anything wrong with me is there?' He then began to go through the long process of balancing the good and bad of himself.  
  
Melfina checked her watch, "I wonder if they've hailed Gene by now." Usagi glanced at her friend, "They probably already did." She took notice of Melfina's flushed face and smiled slightly, "So I guess you're excited about going to my world."  
  
"Oh yes. It will be so interesting to see what your world is like, see new things that don't exist in this world." She flushed even more, packing the last of her clothes into the suitcase she began to reach for her other accessories, "I mean, "She continued, "Wouldn't you be excited if you were seeing this new world, a new place? Something completely different." Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think I'd get tired of this place, after all, you have so much advanced technology and different species of life crossing the road everyday, how could you get tired of it?"  
  
Melfina only shook her head, "It gets tiring in one way or another." Finished with stuffing her suitcase she now stood with it in hand, "I just hope that, everything works out between you and Gene."  
  
Usagi turned rather quickly at the words, "What's that supposed to mean?" She said, her expression was worried. Melfina shook her head, "It's just that.You and Gene, well." her voice trailed, "I just think that Gene may be a little rash when he wants something and it just happens to be you, and I want things to work out between you two because he's never looked at any girl the way he looks at you."  
  
The blonde snorted, "Is that all? He's probably just extra horny being cooped up in this ship."  
  
Melfina giggled, "No, it could never be that. I really do think he loves you Usagi."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "I like to fancy that too, but, we're talking about Gene Starwind."  
  
"Yes, we are." Gene interrupted as he stepped into the room Usagi grinned cheekily, "I mean, there's only one guy who can be as perverted, horny and annoyingly stupid as Gene Starwind."  
  
Gene winced, "Jeesh, you could go a little easy on the insults. Besides I haven't thought about sex since I saw you."  
  
Usagi nodded her head mockingly, "I believe you Gene." Laughing she closed her suitcase, "Have the Hunters hailed you yet?"  
  
He nodded his head, "Yea, just a few minutes ago, we're almost to the planet Dragon so it'll be soon.Mel, can I have a moment with Usagi?" She nodded her head, glancing at Usagi for a moment, "I'll be waiting in the control room."  
  
Usagi watched Melfina go, "Gene, are you sure you want to leave this world? It's so nice here, and you have Melfina here." His gaze softened, "I'd like to be with you more."  
  
Sighing he reached for her suitcase, "Gilliam said we'll be landing in about ten minutes." She felt her heart seize up and nearly burst with joy, "I can't wait to go home. You'll love it there. Darien and I," glancing at Gene she continued slowly, "We inherited his family house.he was so wealthy, I can't believe that he loved me, of all people." Blushing she shook her head, "But it's over. He died two years ago."  
  
"Your not getting all depressed on me are you? I mean the guys dead, what more is there?" He asked cheerily, Usagi looked shocked, "Gene your horrible." Smiling crookedly she followed Gene out of the room. "So why are we heading to this planet?"  
  
They both entered the control room, Gene continued on towards his seat, "Because I don't want my ship to get hijacked or anything. On the planet Dragon there's plenty of places I could stash the Outlaw Star and not have to worry about it. I think Gilliam's planning to hide himself in the ruins that we were in before.if he can fit inside." Usagi was distracted when she saw Melfina floating in the tank, frowning slightly she crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't you feel the least bit suffocated in there?"  
  
Melfina grinned, "No, I was built for this ship." Usagi was about to ask what she meant by that when Jim's body slammed into hers. Falling to the floor she opened her eyes and carefully picked herself and Jim up, "Are you alright?" Jim nodded his head blushing, "I, uh, wasn't looking where I was going." Aisha entered the room and upon seeing Jim pounced on him, "There you are, I was wondering where you had escaped to."  
  
"Aisha!" Jim yelled struggling, "Let go of me! I'm not making any more pancakes for you! I already made twenty!"  
  
Gene groaned, "Aisha, we'll be leaving in a few minutes so you might as well let him go." Aish frowned, her long ears drooped, "That's not fair, everyone else got a bigger breakfast then me."  
  
"No, that's not true," Jim started, "You just aren't ever satisfied with your portion, now will you let me go!" He yelled, Aisha let him go still pouting and drooping with unhappiness. "Gene, would you like a visual of the area now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure put it up on screen." Suzuka, who was in the room also stared at the desolate scene before closing her eyes, "It hasn't changed at all." Silence greeted her words.  
  
******************  
  
"So, this is the planet Dragon." Duo stated, sipping his coffee he yawned, "Looks like a pile of shit." Quatre frowned, "He probably wants to hide his ship here, I still can't believe that he's coming along too." Duo laughed, "Yeah, don't forget that cat girl."  
  
'Or the women with the bokken.' Wufei thought, the ship began to hum as it prepared to land. Heero faintly heard Duo swearing in the background, he had spilled his coffee on the floor. The hatch opened for him, stepping out of the ship his eyes adjusted immediately to the suns piercing light. Glancing at Gene in the distance he scanned the area, an expanse of sun beaten, dry land.  
  
Gene grit his teeth when he saw the boy, he couldn't put his finger on it but he couldn't find it in himself to forgive the boy. Shaking his head he turned to Usagi who was helping Jim drag Aisha from the ship, "C'mon, if we're going your going. It won't be scary at all." Jim groaned, "Aisha! What're you scared of?"  
  
Aisha immediately stopped struggling and turned indignantly towards Jim, "SCARED! A KTARL KTARL IS NEVER SCARED OF ANYTHING!" She barked back at him before doggedly trying to reenter the ship. Gilliam closed his doors the moment Aisha's fingers slipped from its sides, Gilliam's mood that entire day had been remorseful and bitterly sad. Once Usagi had freed her hands from Aisha who had given up on breaking through the doorway she knocked on Gilliam's door, "Gilliam, I was wondering if I could do you a favor, maybe." His voice came a few moments later, "No.I don't believe you can."  
  
She smiled, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come along." Jim, who was at the bottom of the stairs frowned, 'What? How can we possibly take Gilliam along with us?' "See, I was thinking," she continued, "that we could take one of your mobile suits with us since they're so small and it could record and then relate to you what happened when Gene and them came back." His voice was considerably lighter when he answered, "I think that's a great idea Usagi, I'll let you in to retrieve one of my mobile suits." She grinned, "I'm glad that I thought of this, I didn't want to just leave you behind."  
  
******************  
  
Fierce gray eyes sliced straight into the group, Heero was unperturbed by the look. The minutes dragged on until Usagi returned, taking note of the distance between the two groups she tried to get Gene to smile as they began to head towards the small group. "Hi Quatre." She murmured pleasantly, he smiled disarmingly, "Hey.everything all right?" Usagi nodded her head, "Okay, well, if you just give me my crystal we can head back home."  
  
"What?" Duo said suddenly, scratching the back of his head, "Whaddaya need your crystal for?"  
  
"To get us back home?" She frowned, "What do you mean? Besides it is mine." All too soon Gene's caster was pointed directly at Duo's face, "Give her back the crystal."  
  
Usagi instantly grabbed Gene's arm and tried to pull it down, "What're you doing Gene! Stop it, he didn't mean anything." Heero's eyes were narrowed, 'If she already used the crystals power it might have awaken the thing inside her.but there's no outward effect on her yet.' Frowning he turned to Wufei, "Give me the crystal." Wufei reached into his pocket, handing Heero the crystal in mute distress. Heero stared at the item before holding it out to Usagi, she was about to reach for it when he suddenly drew back, "Usagi, is it alright if we keep this with us? We'll return it to you." She seemed confused as she pulled her hand back also, her other hand was still clutching Gene's, keeping him from reaching for his Caster. "But why? It won't help you or anything."  
  
"We think.that it may be dangerous to you." Usagi nodded her head, "Oh. okay, well, how will we get home then?" Trowa stepped forwards, taking the cup he tipped the cup enough so that the black liquid poured out into the air in a steady stream.  
  
The liquid never hit the ground, instead it remained a few inches above the ground, growing in size as more and more of itself was poured in. Trowa set the spotlessly clean cup down onto the ground, touching the portal he felt it quiver and then its insides began to swirl downwards, seemingly inside of itself. The lean hunter stood, "It's ready." Usagi gazed at the portal with amazement, "Wow.My portal wasn't like this." Dipping her finger in it she started in surprise when she felt the strong pull of it. Drawing her finger out she stared at her appendage, no evidence of the black liquid could be seen. Looking worried she slowly reached for her suitcase and threw it in the ever-growing portal. "You'd better hurry unless you want to wait another day for another portal." Trowa finally cut in.  
  
Aisha stared at the black hole with distaste, "I don't want to go." Jim, Usagi, and Melfina turned pleading eyes to Aisha, she pulled at her ears in distress, "Well jeez guys I know it's hard without me but." Jim smiled at the remark, "Come on Aisha it'll be fun.I'll go first in fact." Swallowing he picked up his bag and threw it into the portal watching it get sucked in slowly. Glancing at Usagi she gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry, I've done it before it feels kinda funny but you'll end up alright." Nodding his head Jim was about to step into the portal when Gene suddenly pulled him back, concern written across his features, "Hey Jim, uh, why don't you let someone else go first." He glanced up at the group of Hunters. Duo rolled his eyes, "Damn it you're so much trouble this isn't a fucked up trap." Pouring the rest of his coffee onto the ground he let the cup drop and shatter on the ground.  
  
Rubbing his hands together he leapt straight into the circular puddle, Usagi could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest, "I'll go next." Without giving anyone another chance to think about it she leapt straight in after Duo, Melfina slowly threw her suitcase in and then jumped in quickly, her eyes closed. Quatre went in next without a word, and Trowa followed. Jim met eyes with Gene, "I'll go now Gene it's safe." Wincing he put one foot into the portal and cried out as he was sucked in all too quickly. A hand grabbed Jim's disappearing one, pulling him up Jim's face came back into view, "Gene!" He said in shocked alarm, his mouth was pulled open in surprise and he felt strange with the portal continually, effortlessly sucking him in. Gene's arms trembled with the effort, the portal grew in size and then an explosion from within the portal seemed to occur as its center rose up above Jim's head and seemed to push him down.  
  
The small hand slipped from Gene's grasp after that, "JIM!" Gene yelled nearly falling into the portal, Aisha's eyes were wide open, "It just ate Jim!" Her face grew savage, "You, YOU did this!" Growling she leapt over the portal and fell just short of Wufei. He whipped out his Bokken and sliced through the air, 'She's faster then before.' Wufei thought as he moved his body in time to avoid being hit, Suzuka turned to Gene, "Gene," His face was distorted with anger, "Leave the leader to me." He said between gritted teeth, reaching for his Caster Heero proved to be faster as he soared over the portal and landed on top of Gene.  
  
His blue gloves connected with Heero's stomach, "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING SHIT! HE WAS ONLY A KID!" A tear welled in his eye, 'Jim.Usagi! Mel!!' Punching Heero in the cheek he managed to knock the Hunter from him, reaching for his caster he whipped it out and fired at Heero. Heero narrowed his eyes, 'Idiot.' He did a back flip over the portal, grabbing the bag near him he jumped just in time to avoid being blown to bits. Reaching into the bag he pulled out the sheathed sword. Lifting it immediately Gene's shell was reflected off the blade, the sheath cracked and fell in two to the ground. His wild hair was stirred by the breeze, Gene fired a few more shells at Heero, he no longer tried to escape from the fusillade of shells but merely reflected them with the sword. Gene drew in a breath, his eyes suddenly turned to his remaining two comrades fighting. Heero tensed and then charged when he saw the Outlaw distracted.  
  
Gene had a split second notice of Heero's oncoming body before he grabbed Heero's hand in his and lifted the sword above them, "Nice charge but you'll need more then that to finish me off." Heero remained quiet, his eyes showed indifference to the comment, with a sudden twist of his wrist he had freed himself from Gene's hands, with a quick movement he shoved the sword straight into Gene's stomach. Gene's expression was that of shock, and then it turned to anger, falling to the ground he held his hand over the wound. His muscles were limp from the pain, "You bastard." He reached for his gun, Heero grabbed it from him. Throwing the weapons into the bag he zipped it up and shoved Gene's body into the portal. "Gene!" Suzuka called, her voice sounded desperate when she cried out, Wufei knocked her out with the butt of his sword. Picking her up he dropped her into the portal, Aisha couldn't believe that she was the last one to go, of all the things. Backing away from the two she growled, it died in her throat. Sniffing a few tears entered her eyes, feeling the portal edge brush against her ankles she finally turned and jumped in, not wanting to be killed by the two warriors behind her, not wanting to be alone.  
  
Wufei brushed back a stray bang, his black eyes still glittered with the heat of the battle, picking up the few bags they had left they threw them in the portal. Wufei took a last look around him before jumping in also, Heero stepped over the portal and stared at the blood stain, glancing up at the sky he took a handful of dirt and covered the blood efficiently. Stepping into the portal he felt the pull and told himself to relax, lifting the foot that was resting firmly on the hard rocky ground he closed his eyes in silence as he was tugged down. The portal swirled continuously for a few moments before beginning to grow smaller and smaller, and then finally disappearing. A tattered piece of black cloth seemed to cling to the rocks before the wind lifted it up, partly stained with blood it served as the only evidence that Gene Starwind had ever set foot again on the barren planet.  
  
*************************  
  
'Warm.oh god the pain.' He didn't dare open his eyes, '.am I in heaven.no, what the hell am I thinking an idiot like me couldn't be there.' With that thought he snapped his eyes open, staring at the white ceiling above him he frowned, where was he? Struggling to sit upright he realized a weight on his chest was keeping him from doing so, it was Usagi. She had her head rested on his bare chest, 'She's alive!' the thought brought energy and significance back into his life. Running his hand through her hair he shook her shoulder, "Usagi." She moved closer to him before finally lifting herself up from his body, he slowly moved to a sitting position.  
  
"Usagi, you're alive." He said softly, staring at her, she grinned sleepily, "Of course I am. Why wou, oh yeah.Jim's alive too, everyone is Gene." Gene's lips twitched, "Are you serious?" Usagi nodded her head, pushing him back down into the bed, "You shouldn't even be sitting up your wound might open again." His head hit the pillow, "Everyone's okay then?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone." Snuggling closer to Gene she sighed, "Gene.I thought you were going to die when I saw you bleeding all over the place. You just dropped from the portal and your blood was everywhere and Aisha was half hysterical." She laughed, "But everything turned out okay."  
  
Gene grimaced, "Where are they?" Usagi held Gene down, "They aren't here. Please Gene, don't start. They told me what had happened, and it was an accident."  
  
"Usagi," he said sharply, "It isn't an accident that he picked his sword up and stabbed me clear through my stomach."  
  
She sighed, "Gene, you started fighting him.he told me he had stabbed you because there wouldn't have been another way to get you through that portal alive.your injury wasn't that bad." Her lips quivered at the words, "Oh Gene, please just forget about it."  
  
His face softened at her voice, closing his eyes he sighed, "If it weren't for you .."  
  
Usagi's fingers twined themselves with Genes'. She turned as the door opened, "Jim, he's awake." Jim's features lit up, "He is? That's great! He's just in time to see the sunset." Usagi nodded her head, "I forgot about that, your right, here open the curtains and I'll help Gene up."  
  
"I thought that I wasn't supposed to be getting up." He grumbled as pain shot up his sides, making it to the window they were thrown open so he could smell the air, see the majestic scene in front of him. Jim tugged at Usagi's arm, "Come on, lets go down to the shore so we can get a better view." She hesitated, "Gene, do you want me to stay?" He shook his head, "You can go." Despite the feeling deep inside him that he would have liked to have had her stay with him, he let her go, watching as her slim figure joined the rest of the crew below on the shore.  
  
The lake was on fire, blazing with the most passionate of colors, Gene's gray eyes swept over the area, over the trees bordering the pond and over the glorious reflection in the lakes clear waters. The sun's light tinted and threw everything into a different, softer and yet harsher light. The sun sank and disappeared behind the trees, the velvety dark blue of night had cloaked the sky. His eyes closed and then opened, he moved away from the window. Taking the bandages off of himself his hands ran over the newly made scar on his stomach, it was circular and reminded him of a spider as four crooked lines reached out over the side of his stomach.  
  
It was a small scar, a small price to pay for the wound that he had endured, grimacing he stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself, 'One more scar I coulda done without.' Reaching for his pants he pulled them on and grabbed his Caster, "And where the heck do you think your going?" Usagi was standing imperiously in the doorway, Gene rolled his eyes, "Where do you think I'm going? I want to go and find those five."  
  
She snorted, "Of all the things, Gene do you seriously think you can take on five trained killers? I don't think so, and even if you did win what good would it do?" Reaching forwards he grabbed her lips in a kiss, his hands wrapped around Usagi's waist, she pulled away from him as soon as his hands had worked their way under her shirt. The outlaw couldn't take it anymore, "Damn it Usagi what the hell is wrong? Why don't you just, just go along?!!" Usagi's eyes nearly glowed blue in her irritation, "I don't just want to have sex, because I'm going to get married first and if you think that's a stupid idea well too bad, that's the way I am." Gene snorted, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, love is love, you can't change that!"  
  
"You don't love ME, you love the thought of getting laid! How is it possible that you can be like this! I thought we had gotten somewhere Gene!" She was yelling at the top of her voice at him, glaring at him with all her might, "If you REALLY loved me you wouldn't get into this subject!"  
  
"Don't even start with that," he snapped back, "It can be used both ways, if you really loved me you would just say yes and that would be that!" Usagi looked bewildered at the suggestion, "Why can't you just wait! Why do you HAVE to have sex right now Gene?"  
  
"I don't have to, I just want to, and besides what's so wrong with it?" His hands had balled up in anger.  
  
"Because I want to make love, I don't want to be another person that you've had sex with. And I want to do it after I get married! After, after we know that we truly love each other, because," she halted in hesitation, "Because I don't want things to go wrong, I need somebody I can depend on, somebody I really love Gene."  
  
"Then let's get married," his voice began to rise, "And then we can have sex, since that's the only reason I offered to guard you in the first place!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "I hate you Gene, you stubborn idiot! Go and get yourself killed." Tears had fallen from her eyes the moment Gene had finished speaking, rushing out of the room she headed towards the safety of the bathroom.  
  
Jim sighed, "We shouldn't have heard that." Aisha glanced up at the ceiling and shrugged, "Gene wants to do it. I don't know why, if I was him and I could marry Usagi I wouldn't take a chance with her." She pouted, her ears drooping, "I really thought Gene wouldn't do this.I guess he's just stressed." Suzuka emerged from the hallway, a hand partly covering her smiling lips. "Gene," she began, moving behind the counter Suzuka opened the refrigerator, "Is a sex fiend."  
  
Melfina turned the T.V. off at the words, "Suzuka that's terrible. Gene Starwind is just scared." Aisha and Jim both started laughing at the comment, Suzuka pinned Melfina with her gaze, "Gene? Scared of what? Commitment? So he goes and sleeps around to make himself feel better? Then that makes him even more shallow then before." Melfina frowned, walking up to the outside kitchen counter she pulled up a seat for herself. "Gene had told me that he had wanted a girl who loved him truly.Gene doesn't sleep around as much as you think anyway Suzuka. He just, I think he wants to have Usagi like," She blushed, "I didn't quite understand what he was saying when he told me but." Suzuka's face calmed slightly at the words, "Gene is a bigger fool then I had made him out to be when I first met him. You can't own a woman. You can pay her but you don't truly own her."  
  
A silence settled itself in the room, only a few minutes later Gene came down the stairs wearing nothing but a white shirt and jeans, staring around at the group he scratched the back of his neck in irritation, "I, I gotta get outta here."  
  
Jim frowned, slowly he rose up and grabbed his and Gene's coat, Suzuka's face remained cold, "Fine, just leave." His eyes narrowed, "Hey, you know what, you don't have any business to be in my life so just butt the fuck out Suzuka."  
  
It seemed that for once, passion would take a strong hold on her, "You pig Gene!" She slammed her teacup down, a hand had flown to her bokken, "How dare you just slap Usagi across the face with your stubbornness and then five minutes later go and find some hooker! I don't care if your scared she's something that you won't ever get again, don't you understand? This is your last chance Gene, in your whole life, the sex and everything did you ever find what you were looking for?" Relaxing her shoulders she drew in a deep breath and pulled out her bokken. "Get out. Get out and don't come back here." The wooden tip pricked Gene's throat, his heart beat faster, shaking his head he lifted both hands in surrender. Jim pulled at Gene's shirt, "C'mon Gene, you better get outta here, you heard what Suzuka said." Melfina looked shocked, "Suzuka! What do you think your doing! This is Gene we're talking about, it was a slip up, wasn't it Gene? Wasn't it!" She cried, her voice was stressed and high. Gene met eyes with Melfina for what seemed to be forever, heading towards the doorway he never looked back. "Gene, what're you doing? You can't leave! You have to try again, Usagi will forgive you, you just have to try!" Melfina cried as the door slammed shut, she turned on Suzuka, "Look at what you've done Suzuka!! He won't ever come back now." Suzuka sheathed her sword, "Good, the bastard doesn't deserve half the things he has." Softening at Melfina's expression she sighed, ".He will come back. I know Gene, and so do you, he just needs some time to think. Usagi's in the bathroom right now, why don't you see if she'll come down and talk with us.cheer her up." Melfina nodded her head slowly, "Alright." Stopping halfway up the stairs her hand clenched the railing, 'Gene what're you thinking?' Biting her lip she began her slow ascent upstairs, thinking that with each step she might still have a chance to stop Gene from leaving.  
  
Coming onto the second floor she headed towards the bathroom, 'I have to tell her to forgive Gene.Oh Gene, I don't understand you!'  
  
*****************  
  
Her chin rested on her folded hands, staring at the teacup in front of her she gave another tremulous sigh, "How could he.I thought." she stopped talking as soon as her voice began to tremble, it was so embarrassing, getting crushed like that, right in front of everyone. Melfina smiled kindly, "Usagi, he will come back. I know Gene, and I know that he loves you. You must believe me." She picked up something that had been walking in- between her legs, "Believe me." Setting the cat onto the countertop she moistened her lips, "Gene's really a good person, he, he's just not ready for some things. And he gets confused when it comes to girls like you, and he's not obsessed with sex." Usagi shook her head in irritation, raising a hand to pet the tabby she burst into tears again, "I mean, it's not like I was asking too much of him, was I?" Aisha patted Usagi's shoulder comfortingly, "You didn't do anything wrong Usagi." Aisha's ears pricked at the sound of footsteps.  
  
A porcelain white face came into their view, glancing at Melfina Suzuka turned to Usagi, "You should come outside. We can go to the island. It's so calm, it will be good for you." Melfina nodded her head animatedly, "Yes, lets go Usagi. Anything to give you some fresh air, and thinking time." Nodding her head she dragged her feet until they came to the rowboat. As soon as all four of them were inside the wooden boat Suzuka gave a small push, and they began their slow journey towards the tiny island in the middle of the pond. It made Usagi think of Darien when she saw it. He had built the latticework arbor, and then she had grown the Hyacinth Bean Vines just that summer. Things had been just perfect then.what had happened to her life? Why were things so chaotic? Staring at her reflection Usagi brushed back a bang, "When do you think Gene will be coming back? Or will he at all?"  
  
Suzuka frowned, "I don't suppose he'd be coming back anytime soon.You might as well lock the doors, he'll probably come back to your house drunk." Usagi's soaring blue eyes lifted and came to rest on the assassin, "You didn't have to tell me that."  
  
The boats bow nudged the islands grassy shore, slipping her shoes off she boldly put her foot into the water. Wincing she frowned, "The waters so cold!" Staring at the arbor for a thoughtful moment she grinned, "I forgive you." Suzuka held her ebony bangs out of her face, "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"To Gene." Usagi said, moving inside the arbor she sat down on one of the benches, Suzuka's face was dark when she entered, "Gene has you under his spell." Usagi smirked, "No, I just know.I wouldn't feel this nagging feeling to fix things with Gene if I didn't love him." Aisha giggled when she heard the words, pulling the boat up slightly she ran out into the lake and dived in. Melfina remained standing in the water, shock written on her features and freezing her in place.  
  
"You're just a teenager you wouldn't know the difference from love and the need to be wanted." Suzuka stood before Usagi, rigid and straight, "How can you be so foolish.I can't even begin to understand how your mind and your heart were so quick as to forgive Gene." Staring into Usagi's eyes she shook her head, "You are too young to understand love."  
  
"No I'm not! Nobody's too young, there just aren't enough people to accept and embrace love." She said calmly, her hand flew to her neck, searching for the heirloom crystal. Biting her tongue in frustration her hands knotted into fists, "I love him." Suzuka stared at a single flower bud. Its petals were on the brink of opening and she couldn't help but notice that all around were flowers that had already opened. She knew that the late blossom would be just as beautiful as the neighboring blossoms when it opened, it would just take time.  
  
************************  
  
"What?" Duo said incredulously, "This can't be right. All those times, all those opportunities," gritting his teeth he slammed the table with his fist, "You're telling me that the only thing we had to do was put a knife to her throat." Groaning he leaned back into his chair, Quatre set the Old- World book down onto the table, "So Usagi has to be." Wufei nodded his head, reaching for his weapons he glanced at Heero. The hunter had been acting strangely since the new information had been received. Shaking these thoughts from his head he turned to Quatre, "She will be reborn." Brushing back his creamy white bangs he nodded his head dejectedly, "I know.I hope so anyway, but."  
  
"There isn't another way." Duo frowned, had Heero just gotten mad? Heero, mad, about their mission? The thought struck him with a vengeance, slowly reaching for his bow he couldn't help but contemplate why Heero would be angry before shrugging it aside and speeding out the doorway, "I'll beat you all there." He called. Quatre rolled his lower lip back into his teeth, "I can't believe we're doing this." Trowa turned to the book, "The demon we're dealing with is ancient and powerful. We must destroy it before it awakens."  
  
***************************  
  
Jim grimaced when he saw a particularly appealing women pass by him, on her way towards Gene. 'No, no, no, stay away from him.he has a girlfriend.' Jim thought sadly, Gene had asked for a room of his own about an hour ago, he hadn't come out to even check on him. 'He must be really unhappy about what he said to Usagi.' Sighing he started in surprise when someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, would you like another coffee?" Jim nodded his head, "Yeah sure.just put it on his check." He said pointing to the room. The bartender nodded his head, 'Odd little boy.' He thought as he grabbed another coffee mug.  
  
The strong perfume had nearly knocked out Gene's scent glands, caressing the women's skin with his lips over and over again he couldn't achieve the heart throbbing, body tingling sensation that Usagi had given him with a simple glance. The lady moved under him, halting his motions he stared at her, "Damn it." Rolling off of her he wiped his lips, "How in the hell could I have done that to her?!!" The brunette sat up and began to carefully straighten her shirt out, "So I guess your not gonna get your business done here then." Gene shook his head, she smirked, "Your girl let you down? Or is it the other way around?"  
  
"Other way around."  
  
She shrugged, "It's your fault, don't think your girls too stupid to realize that." Rising to a stand she held her hand out, "Pay up."  
  
"What!?" He cried, "I said pay up!" She said firmly. Gene dug into his pockets, 'Damn it, I'm outta money.'  
  
"I uh, don't have any." The girl looked shocked, "Doug! This guys broke!"  
  
Jim raised his head at the commotion, "So you actually did it Gene." His shoulders slumped dejectedly, heading out towards the car he waited at least a half hour for Gene to come out. When he did he wasn't the same Gene, leaning against the expensive car he spit out the blood in his mouth, "What a stupid shit." Gene grumbled, Jim shrugged his shoulders, "Things are different in this world." Going around to the passenger side of the car Jim climbed in. Glancing up at the sky Gene sighed, ".What was I thinking.." Climbing into the car he turned the ignition on and backed out into the road, "The only thing I don't like about this world so far is the cars. Why the hell hasn't anyone thought of taking the wheels off?" He grumbled.  
  
"Like I said Gene, this world is different. Less advanced then ours." Gene took a sidelong glance at Jim when the gloomy voice reached his ears, he snorted, "I didn't do anything with that girl." Jim sat up in revelation, "You didn't! Are you serious? Are you telling me the truth?" His eyes were as bright as stars as he asked the question. Gene nodded his head, his eyes trained on the road in front of him, "I swear I'm not lying to you.Jim you're the smart one, what am I supposed to do? Usagi probably hates me now, I can't just walk back and expect things to be all better.I need to talk this one out with her, if she'll listen."  
  
Jim was stunned, "Wow.that's the first glance at a mature Gene." The driver shot a glare in Jim's direction, "Aw, shut up Jim.so, what do you think I shou," the words died on his lips, frowning he could feel his muscles tightening and his heart was beginning to race. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, 'What's wrong with me.Usagi!' No sooner had the thought struck him when he slammed on the pedal, Jim was thrown back into his seat, "Gene what the hell do you think your doing!" He cried reaching for the seat belt.  
  
A bead of sweat glimmered in the little light there was, Jim watched the bead of water leave a trail down Gene's cheek, "Gene, what's wrong?" The feeling inside Gene was growing and growing, engulfing him, "Usagi.she's in trouble." Jim ran a hand through his hair, "In trouble? What sort of trouble?"  
  
*********************  
  
Sucking air in avariciously the large creature began to change. Shaking his braid out the Hunter easily began to climb up into the limbs of the tree, on the very edge of the woods surrounding Usagi's house he had a perfect view of the outside of Usagi's house. Grinning cheekily he shook his head, "Too bad I don't have a house as nice as that." Reaching for the arrows that he had laid out behind him he took out a flask of a dark blue liquid. Dipping each arrowhead in, he picked up his bow and started to hum a song.  
  
**********************  
  
The mailbox lay brokenly in the middle of the driveway, dust was still falling from the abrupt stop. Gene ran inside and grabbed his caster, Jim closed his door slowly, walking to the house with measured steps. He heard the screen door slam shut, frowning he couldn't quite understand Gene, 'Is this really happening?'  
  
********************  
  
Duo drew the bowstring so far back that his hand was touching his cheek, sighting his prey he was about to let the arrow take to the air when a bulky creature came into his view.  
  
*********************  
  
Suzuka cried out in surprise and pain as her body flew over the water until she hit a tree on the other end of the small pond. Aisha was next, not flying quite so far from the blow but still hitting the shore right at Gene's feet, then Melfina who hit the ground just as hard. Gene was in temporary shock, "Usagi!" He yelled, his voice booming over the clearing. Loading his caster he lifted it up when a twinkle of light caught his eye.  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi was pressed against the arbor walls, her heart was slamming against her ribcage, midnight blue eyes stared at her intently. She could see his teeth glow in the setting sun's light. "I never forgot you." Stepping out of the shadows you could see his hands smoking from the energy he had used to send Aisha, Suzuka, and Melfina flying. Uttering a cry of fear she turned and was about to run towards the lake when she tripped and hit the ground hard. Turning over she stared at the Hunter, shaking she opened her mouth, "What do you think your doing Heero!" He tilted his head, "Killing you." Helping her up he stared into her eyes, "And I remembered your eyes." She shivered from the closeness, why did she feel suddenly comfortable in his arms, his slender, unscarred arms. Closing her eyes Usagi tried to pull away, Heero held her firmly in his grasp, "Look at me." Opening her eyes enough to see his face she trembled, "Why don't you just kill me?"  
  
************************  
  
"They've got us surrounded." Gene exclaimed, turning his head so he could see Usagi again he took a step back in surprise. 'What's Usagi doing with him! Why doesn't she struggle?' The slender figure that was Usagi was perfectly still, even as the dim outline of the Hunters head dipped closer to hers. Consumed with jealous rage he narrowed his eyes, turning he targeted the figure crouched on the tree branch he squinted his eye, "Son of a bitch."  
  
************************  
  
Usagi's yielding lips caressed the werewolf's, pressing his lips to her with more force he could feel her pulling away. Ending the kiss, he stared at her, his hold on her had loosened and his eyes had misted over, "I remember you.when you were scared." She frowned into his eyes, "Let me go, please let me go." His eyes remained on her face, "And now, I'm sent to kill you." She burst into tears, they streamed down her face and hit the ground, kissing her cheek tenderly he tasted the salt of her tears. Reaching behind him his hand gripped the handle of the dagger.  
  
************************  
  
He pressed down on the trigger.  
  
*************************  
  
Duo howled in surprise as the branch underneath him was blasted into smithereens by the red ball of light. His eyes swept the area and saw Gene's figure before he hit the ground. His arrows falling all around him, his fingers twitched, 'Bastard.' Duo thought, gasping for breath he gradually began to rise up, 'I'm going to eat you alive.'  
  
**************************  
  
The explosion behind Heero was enough distraction for Usagi to shove her way out of his grasp. Stumbling towards the water she was swimming towards her house with all the strength and speed possible. Heero lifted his dagger, about to throw it.  
  
***************************  
  
Suzuka had her bokken ready to strike her foe down, running across the top of the water she lifted it. Running towards the arbor she sliced through each beam, Heero looked up as the ceiling crashed down on him.  
  
***************************  
  
Wufei watched Heero's figure get crushed by the roof of the arbor, narrowing his eyes he was about to go and attack the assassin himself when a yowling cat girl leapt on top of him.  
  
Gene pulled Usagi's quivering body from the water, "Are you alright?" He mumbled, hurrying her to the house, he stopped when he saw two figures emerge from the inside. Usagi looked up warily, her weary blue eyes widening, "Jim!" Wrestling her arm from Gene's she rushed towards him, the outlaw star pilot was faster. Seizing Usagi's waist he pulled her backwards, Jim stood stiffly, a knife at his throat, "Hand over the girl." Trowa called, Quatre was at his side, his eyes bright with emotion.  
  
****************************  
  
Suzuka was panting for breath, the arbor roof began to shake and then exploded upwards, hitting the water with a reinforcing smack. Bent over from the effort of lifting the arbor roof Heero glared at Suzuka, his lips curled back as a growl emitted from his throat. His eyes glowed gold, Suzuka wiped the blood from her mouth and laughed, "I won't let you walk away alive Hunter." He returned the grin, "Neither will I."  
  
Duo notched his bow, heaving from the effort, his arm was quivering uncontrollably, aiming it at Usagi's back his vision blurred momentarily.  
  
****************************  
  
Gene lifted his caster and fired to the side of Quatre, sending the three flying, Jim was up in what seemed seconds. Running towards Gene and Usagi he came to a jerky stop, "GENE!"  
  
Usagi turned towards Gene and screamed.  
  
***************************  
  
Duo licked his lips and did a coughing laugh, "Got the wrong person." Putting another arrow up he let it fly.  
  
***************************  
  
His blue glove was slowly, thread by thread being stained red, holding his shoulder he couldn't seem to lift his head with the pain. Usagi was at his side immediately, "Gene, we need to get you out of here!" Her cry echoed over the lake when a second arrow dug it's way straight through Gene's side, and yet another just under his lungs. Jim was paralyzed with terror, "Gene." he said, his voice was choked and squeaky with tears, "GENE!!" He screamed.  
  
Suzuka appeared at their side suddenly, "Gene!" She murmured in horror, she turned her head to see Heero's form still leaning against the arbor. "We need to get everyone out of here now, Aisha!" She ejaculated in surprise, Aisha had stopped a few feet away from the group staring at Gene with wide eyes. Melfina was slumped on her shoulder, "Gene's alright, right?" She squeaked. Suzuka pulled Gene up onto her shoulder, "Aisha give Melfina to Usagi, help me with Gene we have to get him to a hospital now!" Usagi took Melfina numbly, staring at the feathered arrows sticking out of Gene's back.  
  
Suzuka's face was pained but firm, "Get moving now, we don't have much time!" Jim picked up Gene's caster slowly, shaking his head he met eyes with Usagi, she reached out and grabbed Jim's hand. "We better go." Swallowing she pulled him along behind her, her legs so heavy. The wheels of the car screeched in protest as Aisha slammed on the pedal, "Where's the hospital?"  
  
"Straight down the road, about fifteen minutes if we go fast enough." Her voice trailed, Melfina had awaken and had Gene's middle on her legs, Jim was at the very end while Usagi held Gene's head in her lap. His eyelids fluttered, Usagi brushed back a bang and kissed his forehead, "Please don't die Gene.don't die," breaking down into a sob she buried her face into his hair, "I love you so much." She whispered. Gene's body relaxed as he went unconscious from the throbbing pain.  
  
Review if you want. -Qt~chan 


	6. Even more now

What?!  
  
Chapter 7 "Make sure to take Gene's utility belt off, we don't want anyone to start questioning us." Melfina gently began to pull the belt off, "I think that maybe just Jim, Usagi and me should go in." Aisha frowned but gave her consent, Suzuka swerved to the left and entered the parking lot. Usagi tensed, "How are we going to get him in there without jarring him?" Suzuka screeched the car to a halt, "Quick get him out and call to those men over there."  
  
Melfina felt her stomach churn when she helped Usagi drag Gene out of the car, his blood had run straight through her clothes and she could feel it against her skin, warm and just slightly sticky. Jim watched as several men gently laid Gene out onto the stretcher and sped him towards the emergency wing of the building. When they entered the building just behind the EMS team everything seemed to be chaotic. A nurse ran up to the stretcher and began asking questions calling for this and that and Doctor Bernardo and Doctor Thannen. The noise seemed to grow to a deafening roar in Usagi's ears, she watched as the men wheeled Gene's body into a room with no windows. She was about to enter when a man pushed her back and said something about not being allowed in before closing the door.  
  
Bending forwards and hugging herself she shivered her stomach hadn't stopped churning since she had dragged Gene from the car. Her bloodied skirt clung to her legs and the blood that covered Usagi's hands was turning brown now. Melfina caught Usagi just as she sunk to the ground in a dead faint. Jim's fists shook with their fury, 'This isn't happening, Gene can't die, Gene can't be dead!' Repeating those words over and over again he stared at the back of the seat. Melfina frowned, "Suzuka, are you sure it's such a good idea to just take Jim back with you? Maybe Usagi should go with you."  
  
"No, you two should stay here to take care of any business that may come up with Gene, we'll tend to Jim.seeing as he's in shock." Shaking her head she inserted the key into the ignition, "We'll come around tomorrow morning alright? I just want to get Jim back to the house so he can get some rest." Melfina ran her hand through Jim's hair and cupped his cheek, "Everything'll be alright Jim. I promise, Gene, Gene won't die. I promise." She said, her small voice struck a cord in Jim, abruptly he broke into tears and threw himself at Melfina.  
  
"Melfina, he's going to die isn't he?" He sobbed into her chest, Melfina held Jim close and so closely resembled a concerned mother in that moment that it made Aisha and Suzuka's eyes soften. "Jim, Gene wouldn't have it any other way.He'll come back, and things will work out." Smiling tenderly she gently pushed Jim back into the seat, "Now mind what Suzuka and Aisha say.Oh Jim," reaching in she gave him another hug, "I'll miss you tonight."  
  
Jim wiped a tear away feeling foolish at his breakdown, Melfina closed the door behind her as she ran back inside the building.  
  
********************  
  
"I'm sorry he's in intensive care right now, he can't receive any visitors." Melfina tried to peek behind the large women with no success, groaning she took a seat next to Usagi. The blonde's blue eyes turned to Melfina, "Mel, do you really think Gene'll make it through this?" Melfina shrugged her shoulders, "Well, the injuries I don't think were serious so, the only thing we have to worry about is how much blood Gene lost." At the words Usagi glanced at her hands, "I think he'll live." She said more to herself then Melfina.  
  
*********************  
  
Duo's slack face and clenched hands told his story, remaining in a standing position he glared at Heero, "You sick, stupid, messed up piece of fuck! What the hell were you thinking! I had the best fucking shot and then your piece of shit head got in the way, now look at us, licking our wounds because of Suzuka and Aisha!"  
  
Wufei hissed when he removed the cloth from his injured arm, "I wouldn't mind an explanation either." Quatre, who had been at the sink, sighed heavily, wetting a cloth he ran it over his dusty face, "Three arrows and he was still standing.Did you mean to hit him on purpose all three times Duo?"  
  
Duo's mouth opened in a growl, before turning his attention back to their leader. Heero stared out the tiny window the four had in their room, contemplating the kiss that Usagi and him had shared.  
  
"WELL HEERO? WHAT THE HELL IS KEEPING YOU?" Duo yelled, slamming the bow down onto the table in his fury he ignored the thunderous crack of the wood and glared venomously at Heero. Heero turned calmly, "Gene is injured now. It's the prime time to go after her."  
  
"Go after her! AFTER HER! You idiot! Does it look like we're all in shape to go after her right now? All I can do is limp around and Wufei can't even swing his sword much less punch someone Heero! How the hell can we go after her?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed, "I'll go by myself if it's so much trouble." Quatre closed the door behind him decisively, "No. Frankly I don't trust you. You might send her off to some place where we'll never find her again." Trowa nodded, "We need to go as a group. Those arrows were dipped in arrowswood poison.solves one of our problems." Duo nodded his head, "Yea.she still has Suzuka and Aisha to protect her though, but there'll be five of us against them." Limping to his bed he glared at Heero angrily, "This is all your fault." Heero turned his gaze back out the window, Duo could go ahead and be angry with him, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered much anymore.  
  
****************************  
  
Jim slowly made his way down the hallway to Usagi's room, opening the door quietly he tiptoed in. Leaning over the curled form in the sheets he shook her, "Usagi," he whispered, "Usagi, wake up." Shaking her harder he sighed, "USAGI!" He finally yelled. "What?" She yelped, sitting upright she rubbed her eyes, "What is it? What's going on?" Her eyes swept the room, "I'm back home.was it, was it all a dream? Jim," Jim cut her off, "No. Melfina's still over at the hospital, she thought you should go and get cleaned up.Aisha bathed you.they think that Gene's going to make it." He finally said.  
  
Taking a deep breath her lips eased into a small smile, "I knew it, Gene couldn't just die from a few arrows." Jim nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right, he can't just die from a few arrows." He said, his voice catching at the words. Wiping his sleeve across his eyes he sniffed, "I was so scared Usagi." Enveloping Jim in her arms she held him tightly, "He's safe.he's better. Don't worry." A few moments passed before she finally released Jim, sighing she brushed the hair away from her face, "I think.I think we better go visit Gene today. Maybe they'll let us see him today."  
  
"Well, you have been sleeping for awhile, two days have passed since we sent Gene to the hospital you know. I never knew you could sleep so much." Usagi blushed, "Yeah.bad tendency of mine. I'll drive us there."  
  
*******************************  
  
Melfina rubbed her sleepy eyes and smiled when she saw Usagi and Jim approach her, "So you finally decided to come." She said happily, "Gene's been waiting for you two." Melfina could hardly believe that the tired, bloodied and grief-stricken girl she had seen two days before was standing before her with renewed strength and spirit. Her eyes caught the figure of a nurse and doctor as they entered Gene's room at nearly the same moment. Biting her lip she suddenly grabbed Jim's hand, "Jim, maybe you should go buy Gene some, some flowers. He said he wanted some last time I went in." Jim frowned, "What a softie, are you serious?" Melfina nodded her head quickly, "There's a gift shop on the first floor I think, maybe they'll have some flowers."  
  
"Well, why don't you help me pick out a bouquet then. Usagi can go and catch up with Gene in the meanwhile." Melfina voiced before a second opinion could be added, Usagi shrugged. "Whatever's fine with you guys." Melfina was quick to grab Jim's shoulder, "Yeah, we'll be going, bye." Waving a farewell to Usagi she hurried Jim down the stairway.  
  
Usagi watched the two go with confusion, 'I wonder what that was about.Gene can't really want flowers.should I give him flowers?' Wincing at the thought she glanced at her empty hands. A few feet from the doorway she could see that a nurse and doctor were in the room. "These, attacks, how long have they been happening?" She heard the doctor say clearly, continuing towards the door with a slower step she could feel her muscles tense.  
  
"Awhile now." Usagi had entered the room, the nurse and doctor didn't even bother to see who was at the door. "Now, you said that your stomach and chest had pains?" Gene's tongue failed him when he saw Usagi, "Can I talk to you later about this?" he finally said. The doctor turned and met eyes with Usagi before turning back to Gene, "Well, Mr. Starwind, this may be very serious. I think it's more important to tell you whether or not you might have contracted some sort of," the doctor paused, "cancer. The pains that you've described match exactly with a profile we have on something called lung cancer. Now, we'll have to run some tests to make sure. Its not a sure thing at all, we just have some blood samples and the symptoms that you've described now. Would you like to run these tests, they'll cost some money though, and I must warn you that you might not have the cancer at all.I'll meet with you later in the afternoon to discuss it with you if that helps at all." Grimacing at the paper in his hands the grim doctor handed it to the nurse and whispered something in her ear, nodding at Gene he and the nurse left the room.  
  
The injured pilot shifted uneasily when he finally met eyes with Usagi. She carefully picked up the clipboard that the nurse had set on the bed. She couldn't read the words on the sheet because her eyes were so blurred with tears, "Gene, oh Gene.what're we going to do?" She burst out unexpectedly, "What am I going to say to Jim, what are you going to say?" Bursting into tears she set the clipboard down and grabbed Gene's hands.  
  
"What's going on?" Melfina was carrying a large bouquet of red, long- stemmed roses, freezing in the doorway she chewed at her lip anxiously. Gene just grinned, "Nothing Jim, Usagi just got a little overemotional." Squeezing Usagi's hand he looked at her earnestly, Usagi sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes, nodding her head vigorously she suddenly grabbed the roses from Melfina, "Look Gene, look at what Mel and Jim got you." She said, her eyes were still streaming and her hands trembled when she handed the roses to Gene. The red flower buds blurred together until they seemed to flame a crimson red.  
  
Sniffing loudly she couldn't even speak, "I'm, going to the bathroom." She finally blurted out. Jim's forehead was creased in worry, "I didn't think she'd cry when she saw your ugly face Gene." He grinned sarcastically, Gene could only smile, somehow it hurt just to think of leaving Jim.and Usagi, everyone. "Mel.lets go back home." Melfina frowned, "You mean home, home?" Gene laughed, "Yeah, home, home. The one where we left the Outlaw Star."  
  
"Yes of course.we are going to bring Usagi along aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are.I wouldn't have it any other way." Just then Usagi entered the room, her eyes were slightly swollen but other then that she looked as if she had never even shed a tear. They stayed for maybe an hour or so, however long it was, it didn't seem to be enough. "Mel, you really should get some sleep.The others I don't think even know how to take care of the house." Usagi finally said an almost pleading tone in her voice, Melfina's pastel blue eyes softened, "Usagi we'll come and pick you up in about three hours then.I really do need a shower don't I?" Laughing she turned to Gene and bowed, she hadn't rid herself of the habit, "I'll see you too." Jim eyed Gene for a moment and sighed contentedly, "I can't wait for you to get back. Then maybe Gilliam and I could make sure you were properly taken care of." Waving a hand over his shoulder he was out the door in the blink of an eye.  
  
"So you're going back?" Usagi said a few moments after Melfina and Jim had left, when Gene looked at her he felt the greatest sense of quiet emitting from her.  
  
"I have a theory, that they poisoned me somehow." He said, seeming to be completely off subject, "maybe if I went to my world I could find a way to cure it." Gene's legs moved to the opposite side of the bed as Usagi moved as if to sit on the edge of the bed. He was surprised when instead she lied down and huddled closer to his body. ".I'm not going to die or anything Usagi." His voice broke through the silence, strangled.  
  
"I know." She said quietly, even though she didn't know, tears filled her eyes again, "Gene I know I'm a crybaby, and I'm clumsy and I've caused you all this trouble.but, I still can't help hoping that you," the words never came, they were caught in the back of her throat and refused to come out. Gene held her closer, "I love you.more then ever now."  
  
The silence grew comfortable and welcomed, Usagi shed her tears on Gene's shoulder, the fabric of the hospital gown was faded and looked as if it had been through one too many washes. Soaking up her tears like a sponge it made her stop suddenly as she thought of what Gene would be thinking. A train of thoughts in Usagi's head began to speed up, there had to be a way to save Gene Starwind. "The crystal." She exclaimed out of the blue, "Gene, the crystal, I know a way to heal you. I can just, heal you with the crystal."  
  
"Usagi, there's no way to heal me.we have to go back to our world. Besides, do you even have the crystal?"  
  
Usagi frowned, "You're right.but, there's got to be a way. Gene, we can't leave this world just yet, I just need the crystal. I'm sure of it, it can heal you." Gene shook his head, "Usagi, I'm dying. Don't you get it? The best I can do is go to Gilliam and see if he can heal me."  
  
"You can't even get back without the crystal anyway Gene! We have to get it!"  
  
"How!" He yelled suddenly, "Damn it Usagi, don't you think I've realized that, I don't want to die here on this fucked up planet! I don't want to die! But there might be a way back on my planet, there obviously isn't here. You read the charts, less then one percent have made it through this cancer, or whatever you call it." Biting his lip he sat up slowly, "I can't.lose this." He said finally, holding his head in his hands he shivered, "This is the first time." snorting he leaned against Usagi who had sat up, "I'm turning into mush as we speak." Her fingers slid over his arm and enveloped his hand, "You can't lose hope, I refuse. There's a way. There is a way, we just have to get the crystal back."  
  
"And what happens if that fails Usagi?"  
  
"It won't. I guarantee it." Blinking the tears from her eyes she rose up taller seemingly, "I know where they are. I remember."  
  
Gene frowned, "Usagi, your fucking crazy, do you, you actually think you can accomplish something!?! You're a single girl against, against five of them! Your insane!" He yelled at the top of his voice, "Don't you dare go, I swear Usagi, if you go." He shook his head, attempting to elevate himself more he caused pain to explode into his senses. When he regained his breathing he stared at the white ceiling before turning to Usagi, "Don't go, please don't go Usagi."  
  
"I have to, don't you understand Gene? It's the only way, I know how to get around in there, it won't be a problem. I'll bring Aisha and Suzuka along."  
  
"Usagi, you'll be surrounded, they'll be able to crush you. What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I'M DOING THE RIGHT THING!" She burst suddenly, tears had squeezed from her eyes yet again, "You can't die Gene!" Shaking she shook her head, "I won't listen to you anymore, you need this, I can't let you die because I love you!"  
  
He remained stiff and tense, ".Your loving me won't help anything. It'll just make things worse."  
  
"Then you stop loving me first." She walked out of the room before he could say anything more, Gene clenched his teeth, '.your not going anywhere Usagi.'  
  
********************  
  
Aisha looked out the car window and waved to Usagi, she looked troubled as she walked towards her. "Hi Usagi. How was the visit."  
  
"It was fine." She answered, her tone clipped. Buckling her seatbelt on she stared at the seat in front of her dejectedly.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it, what's on your mind? Gene'll make it, he always has."  
  
"I don't know.this time is different." She whispered, Aisha tilted her head, "Gene called us while you were waiting in the lobby.just before we were about to pick you up actually."  
  
Usagi turned, her brilliant blue eyes were wide, "What'd he say?"  
  
"What do you think he said?" Suzuka finally interrupted, "Your not coming along. We, will go and retrieve the crystal. How does that sound?"  
  
"Two people against five?"  
  
"Its better than one innocent girl against five." Suzuka turned and faced Usagi, "Your looks won't get you inside Usagi.neither will your pleas, you only have your wits and training. You won't stand a chance."  
  
She remained silent, her hair fell about her as she leaned forwards and closed her eyes in thought, 'I won't let you go and get harmed Suzuka, Aisha.your all Gene has left.there is way.to save everyone.'  
  
********************  
  
The car rolled to a stop, Aisha peered out the window, "It sure doesn't look like the place that Usagi described to us." Suzuka's eyes narrowed, her hand tightened on her bokken so hard that her knuckles turned white, "That stupid girl. Aisha, back to the house now!" The wooden shack in front of her was twenty miles from the house, giving Usagi a good start. Suzuka thought, there'd be no way the could find out where she was by now.  
  
"Taxi, stop." The yellow and black-checkered car screeched to a stop, "Hey lady, you sure you wanna get out here? It's in the middle of nowhere. Look, I'll even take off the fee of going back home if you want?" He offered generously, he glanced back at Usagi who was already opening the door. Shaking her head she handed him the money, he didn't reach for it, "Get back in the car, are you insane? Are you tryin to run away or somethin'? I'm gonna tell the cops if you are, this is stupid. There's gotta be someone back home who's gonna miss you." Usagi sighed, dropping the cash in the car seat she ran into the nearby woods. The cabbie grimaced, "Dumb girls gonna die of hypothermia.where the hell is a phone when you need one." He grumbled.  
  
Usagi slowed to a walk inside the woods, shivering she could feel the darkness all around her. Hiding things, the shuffling of leaves under her feet was so loud it was almost as if it echoed off of the surrendering silence. Her eyes were wide, "What if they moved their location." She whispered to herself, 'then your screwed.' She thought back to herself, moving forwards her eyes began to cling to certain landmarks.that tree, with only a single branch on its towering trunk and then that other tree. Her mind was swimming in an ocean of memories, 'Its here.' She thought suddenly. Pulling back a blonde lock of hair she swallowed, 'And if they're not here I walk straight back.' Ducking through the leafless brush she stepped into a tiny clearing where an abandoned, rusty building stood. Her forehead creased in worry, she was already so high strung from the walk in the forest. Clutching herself for some warmth and a little reassurance she edged towards the building.  
  
Coming upon the doors she starred at its still gleaming silver surfaces. Reaching a hand out she pulled open the door.  
  
*************************  
  
"Haha," Duo laughed, "Your so damn stupid." Wufei set his cards down, "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what? Don't tell me after all these years your going to try and trick me into not getting my stake of winning." Wufei glared at Duo, "No, did you hear that? The door, someone's come in."  
  
"Nobody's in this dump. It was probably Heero going out to hunt." Duo chided sharply, "Or maybe he's going to go see his lover." His face became hard and angry. Wufei scowled, "I'm going to go check up on Heero first.then I'll pay up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You better, I'm not hunting tonight, its too fucking cold." He yelled after Wufei.  
  
Turning down the hallway his footsteps became lighter and lighter until they couldn't be heard at all. Standing in front of the entranceway Wufei stared at the entrance door, it was just slightly ajar. Walking up to it he closed it quietly, at the same time his nose caught a delicate scent. Drinking it in, he clicked his teeth against his fangs, "I don't have to worry about hunting anymore." He murmured under his breath.  
  
Heero felt the air go out of him when he saw the fragile figure slip into the room, without another thought he flicked on the lights. She stood frozen, like a deer in the headlights, looking about wildly she reached for the doorway. He was off the bed in an instant, it must have been then that she realized she wouldn't escape because a few tears trickled down her paling face as her hands clenched harder at the doorknob. "I didn't expect you to come to us." Heero said, his voice was loud and distinct in the broken quiet of the night. Heero's eyes glanced at the Usagi's crystal necklace, which lay on the table. Grabbing it he turned back to her, "You came back for it, didn't you? That was stupid of you.well here." Throwing the precious jewel to her he picked up one of Wufei's swords that hung sheathed on the wall.  
  
Usagi clutched the crystal to her chest, a sudden triumphant light entering her eyes, "No, that was stupid of you." A surprised light entered his eyes before he lifted the sword to bring it down slicing through Usagi, "Moon Eternal! Make Up!" She yelled, lifting the crystal's glowing form above her head. Light and color swept the room and blinded Heero. Holding an arm over his eyes he brought the sword swinging down on where he had last seen Usagi's body. He opened his eyes soon enough so that he could see the sword swing straight through the glowing body of light. He was suddenly blown backwards by a hurricane of feathers as Usagi's toes touched the ground. Magnificent wings arched up behind her as her hair turned silver and cascaded down her back. Lifting her hand the crescent moon that had hovered above her flashed into light and produced a long rod onto which her hand gripped. The soft colored blue, yellow and pink skirt clung to her hips, Heero was quick to his rise to his feet. "You just let loose the demon!" He yelled, he had seen with his own eyes the long dark shadow that had been thrown behind her back and out the door, it had escaped as easily as that.  
  
Her lazuli colored eyes glowed with an inner wisdom, and every move she made seemed to be gracefully played out. "I will heal you to what you once were demon." Closing her eyes she parted her lips and was about to speak when the door slammed into her. Her wings turned her around in mid-fall and she landed on her back, the sharp curve of the crescent moon just touching Wufei's neck. Stepping back he hissed, "You stupid little girl." Lunging towards her he knocked aside the staff and had straddled her in an instant. Like a snake he lunged towards her neck, lifting her arm Wufei bit deep into Usagi's arm instead.  
  
Wincing Usagi felt her arm tingle with the pain and then it subsided, blood was staining her gloved arm. The fangs retracted and he pushed her hand down, shoving her other hand down he bit this time into her neck. His eyes didn't remain black as they usually did but blazed silver as soon as the first drops of blood went down his throat. Heero sheathed the sword on the wall, watching Wufei feed. Her struggles became less and less until she lay still underneath the vampire. Her hair turned back into the rich blonde that it had been and her uniform transformed into a black sweatshirt and pair of jeans. Pulling Wufei up abruptly Heero stared at the still silver eyes, "That's enough." He said gruffly, "We need her alive."  
  
Running his tongue over his fangs he disappeared immediately into the bathroom. Coming out with a towel he wiped his mouth clean and then bent down to rub Usagi's neck clean. Throwing the towel down he grabbed Usagi up into his arms, "There's something odd about her blood."  
  
"I noticed." Wufei's leader mumbled, "Your eyes turned silver when you drank her blood.has it ever done that before?"  
  
"Never before. Tell me, why aren't you letting me kill her?"  
  
"She activated the crystal.and let the demon lose."  
  
"The Council told us there wasn't any way to destroy the thing without destroying Usagi..we still have to kill her."  
  
"You need to do more research before you tell me information again. It could be anywhere now, who knows how fast it travels, the only thing we do know is that it can break off its connection with Usagi if she's dying and take up a new connection with any human nearby.We have to wait for it to come to us, where there's no people.then we kill Usagi."  
  
"What about us, couldn't it come into us?"  
  
"I'm sure Trowa can think up a spell to protect us during the meanwhile."  
  
"What do you want me to do with her body in the meanwhile then?"  
  
"Just dump her outside somewhere near the woods, we'll call the local police, they can find her outside.Duo should stay outside to make sure that the demon doesn't re-enter Usagi's body without our knowing it." Sighing heavily he shook his head, "This gets more and more complicated each time we meet her.the demon will have to kill Usagi itself when it realizes we're not going to do it anytime soon so it can free itself from its old connection with Usagi.that means that we have to keep a closer watch on her than ever before."  
  
Wufei nodded his head, "I'll go tell Duo.and the others about this."  
  
********************  
  
"We were told to pick up a friend of ours found in the woods, her name is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"So you guys finally came. She might have caught a cold but otherwise she'll be fine." Melfina breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you for taking care of her." The man nodded his head, "Hey Joe, bring her on up." The police officer named Joe helped a blanketed Usagi onto her feet and to her friends. Usagi mumbled a thank you as she leaned on Melfina for support. "Are you alright?" Melfina asked quietly on the way to the car, Usagi couldn't even nod her head she was so tired.  
  
"Well," Jim continued, he had insisted on going with Usagi, "Gene came home today. The doctors allowed it.we just have to be careful of his wounds." At these words Usagi gained some energy to respond, "I got the crystal." Melfina stopped in her surprise, her black hair lifted with the breeze caressing it as it passed by. Shivering she helped Usagi into the car, "If that's true then we don't need to worry anymore." Waiting a moment for a response she sighed fitfully, "Thank you Usagi. You saved him."  
  
As the car sped away a lone figure stood in the dim lighting of the Police Station, a soft hissing sound was issuing from it. The shadows around the thing had thickened to hide the creature from prying eyes. 'Tick tock, tick tock times running out.'  
  
Suzuka stiffened when the door was opened slowly, Gene looked up also, the tension in his eyes radiated through the room. Aisha's ears lifted slightly, Melfina and Jim entered with Usagi slumped on her shoulder. "Don't worry," Melfina said quickly, "She's only tired. I only found a few injuries on her." Usagi crawled slowly onto the bed and collapsed into Gene's lap. His breath came out easily, "Thank god she's okay. I thought for sure, when Suzuka told me what had happened that she would be killed."  
  
Melfina nodded her head, her hands were folded in front of her, "She's just exhausted. It seems that she's lost a lot of blood from the analysis that Gilliam gave us on her."  
  
"Oh yeah.I forgot that that little mobile suit of Gilliam was running around." Turning her head to the side the two puncture wounds to her neck had turned an irritated red where the scabs had formed. Turning suddenly Usagi sighed in her sleep, blowing back a red bang of hair Gene leaned back against the headboard, "Thanks Mel and Jim for going to go and pick her up.and you guys too, Suzuka and Aisha for trying to deal with the problem for me.it was nice for a change." Suzuka's eyes narrowed, "It was because we had the wisdom to not stay a target after the first shot." She spat out bitterly. Picking up the bokken that had been resting in her lap she lifted her head and swept out of the room. Aisha laughed, "I'm glad both of you are fine. We've had so much worrying over the past few days." Jim nodded his head at the comment, "I can't believe all this has happened in the space of a few days." shaking his head, he met eyes with Gene, "Gene, you know we should head back to the Outlaw Star someday soon. I talked with Gilliam and he said that the ship couldn't stand idle, unnoticed for more than a few days and it has been a few days, you know, so you should think about it." His brows knit together, "Look Gene, I know you and Usagi, got something going," pushing his two fingers together Jim shuffled his feet, "But, its not possible if you think about it."  
  
Letting his hand tussle the silken hair he nodded his head, "For once.I can tell you truthfully that I already thought of that, I kept thinking we could go back and forth but.that would never happen, could never happen." Closing his eyes he wet his lips, "It won't be long though Jim, so don't worry about it."  
  
Jim nodded his head slowly, "I'm sorry Gene.I just had to bring it up, to make sure that you knew, too." Gene nodded his head, "I do. But not until we're sure she's safe will we leave her side." Gene's longstanding friend grinned at the words, "Of course."  
  
When Jim, Aisha and Melfina had left the room he stared at the prone Usagi. "So this is really it anyway." His eyelids drooped lower, his body was heavy with the grief of the knowledge, "So many times I thought that we could make it. I knew we could make it, but I guess we were both wrong then. There is no hope."  
  
Opening her bellflower blue eyes she pressed herself closer to the warm body, 'mmm, warm.' She thought, moving her arms from underneath the pillow she stretched her sore limbs. Feeling the side of her neck where she had been bitten she was happy to find that there were no swollen masses from the bite, nor was there any sign of being bitten on her arm. Her fingers ran over the smooth facets of the crystal, uttering a sound of relief she lay back down. "You awake?" Nodding her head she hooked her arm around Gene's' "Yeah.I guess you heard that I got the crystal."  
  
"Yes. You might have gotten killed but no, do you listen to any of your friends who are wiser and older and stronger? No, you go anyway, giving Suzuka and Aisha the wrong directions so that they wouldn't find out where the Demon Hunters really were camped out." Shaking his head he met eyes with Usagi, he stared at them, in them and remarked at their delicate blue color. Blinking she released Gene from her hold and held up the crystal, "Take off your shirt. I need to heal you now." The loose t-shirt slid off his shoulders and onto the ground, Usagi held a hand above her other hand which was holding the crystal and began to pray. The Imperium silver crystal began to glow and now hovered in-between Usagi's hands, slowly her hands moved forwards until they were just above Gene's stomach.  
  
The pleasing warmth that emitted from her hands swelled throughout his body like an ocean wave. Soothing him inside and out, he could almost feel the warmth burning through the disease. Opening her eyes the princess found herself staring into an affectionate pair of brown eyes. Giggling she fell against him in a hug, "Feel any better?"  
  
"Slightly." Usagi pulled away abruptly, "You're supposed to feel a hundred percent better."  
  
"Well," he began slowly, "see, this pain is inside here." Patting where his heart was he smiled a small smile, "Because I know this can't last." All the features in Usagi's face grew heavy and pained, running her hands over her face Usagi shook her head, "I can go to your world and stay there." "Would you seriously be willing to make the commitment Usagi? The rest of your entire life in my world? Where nothing would be familiar? You know we can't switch off, and I can't stay in this world, I've got a ship to take care of."  
  
"I can go to your world. I wouldn't mind."  
  
Gene shook his head, "Your so immature Usagi."  
  
"I'm immature!" She blurted out in shock, laughing her eyes flamed into life, "Gene, your more immature than me."  
  
"Am not." He retorted sorely, slipping from under the sheets he shoved her back down into the bed, "I'm at least responsible enough to own a ship."  
  
"I was responsible enough to be a future Queen."  
  
"Was responsible." Going through his suitcase in the corner of the room he pulled out his usual uniform. "But seriously Usagi, you can't come and stay with me forever.even though it would be great if you could."  
  
"Have faith in me. At least give me the chance of going to your world and trying it out for awhile longer.the few days that I spent there wasn't exactly quality sightseeing." Lying down on the bed she stared up at the ceiling, her hands folded underneath her head, "Imagine Gene, I'd see all these new species for the first time. Go around the galaxy," sighing she smiled, "We'd be able to do things for ages."  
  
"Until you find out you need money to run the ship, buy the food, buy your weapons." Shaking his head Gene pulled Usagi half off of the bed and held her up by keeping his hands locked in hers. She was unalarmed at the sudden change in position, Gene continued, "And I have to buy everything else that we need, accessories for you, clothes.if we had a baby we'd have to buy it things."  
  
Usagi's eyes grew somber, "A baby.already that serious? We haven't even gotten married.oh, you'd have to pay for that too wouldn't you?"  
  
Gene nodded his head, "Jeesh, you really are stupid." Letting her hands go he let her collapse onto the floor, "There's got to be some way you can pay for it all though Gene, millions of people must be able to do it in your world."  
  
"Millions of people who don't have ships to take care of. Gilliam's my own baby anyways." Pulling on his gloves he picked up his caster from where it lay on the bedside table, "Do you know how much money just docking the ship costs? Shit, it costs a lot." He mumbled, shaking his head he glanced out the window as a quickly passing shadow caught his eye. Frowning he checked outside the window, it couldn't have been a cloud, Gene thought. Unbuckling his caster from his belt he casually walked towards Usagi, "Hey, lets go downstairs where everyone else is."  
  
"Alright then." She mumbled, hurriedly putting her hair up she rushed to the door where Gene stood waiting, "What's the sudden rush?"  
  
"I dunno, just that I'm hungry." Heading downstairs he found Aisha, Suzuka and Melfina in the kitchen. Usagi waved to Jim who was at the couch, "What are you watching?"  
  
"Cartoons." Jim responded, Usagi laughed, "Cartoons? I thought you were too old for them."  
  
"I'm just seeing how your cartoons are different from ours back home." Jim responded quickly, you could hear the impatience in his voice. Aisha rolled her eyes, "I think what he's watching is stupid.its something called Ooney Unes, Oone Yunes.oh, something that went like Looney tins." Frowning she began to dry the dishes in front of her with a new, irate energy. Suzuka sighed, "How are you feeling Gene? Was Usagi able to heal you?"  
  
"Never felt better." Planting a kiss on Usagi's cheek he leaned against the counter, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"I was thinking of making eggs and pancakes." Melfina responded as she grabbed for the flour, Usagi reached into a drawer and brought out the instant pancake mix, "Why don't you just use the instant, it's a lot easier. I could help you make it."  
  
Shaking her head Melfina smiled, "No, I'd rather make them myself.you and Gene should relax."  
  
"But Melfina, I want to help. You're supposed to be the guest here. Besides Gene can wait."  
  
"Depends on what you mean by wait." He shot back, scratching his arm he held his head up by his arm. "C'mon Usagi, Mel offered to cook why don't we just go outside to the lake or something?"  
  
"Because I'm hospitable." She griped back, grabbing an apron for herself she was surprised when Melfina suddenly snatched it from her. "Usagi, you really should spend time with Gene. I can do this myself. Besides you can do it your way when we get back to my planet." Laughing she shook her head, "Then you can work while I protest. How about that?" Her pigtails swept to the side as she tilted her head in thought, "I suppose so. If you really don't mind." Melfina shook her head, "Not at all. Besides I get to watch the cartoons." Everyone laughed at that.  
  
Gene led the way down to the lake, crumpling into a heap on the bank he took a deep breath. "The air is so clean here." Usagi waded in, "Come in, its really cold but its fun." She watched the minnows dash in silver clouds around her and Gene's legs. "Gene, watch this." She whispered, reaching up to clutch her crystal with one hand she grabbed Gene's hand in hers. The world turned into soft watercolors with silver and turquoise nearly everywhere. Balls of lights swirled up from the water whenever they moved, when Usagi let go of the crystal she turned to Gene. "What do you think?"  
  
"What was that?" He gasped out, Usagi laughed, "It was only the living spirit of everything around us.beautiful isn't it? I think so." She said softly. Dipping her hand into the water she sighed, "I want to be one of those little balls of lights."  
  
Gene snorted, "Why?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Because then everything would be simple and beautiful. I wouldn't be noticed, but I'd be happy, happy as anything."  
  
Minutes passed before they headed back towards the house. Usagi held her pants up upon entering, "I gotta change before I eat." She called as she rushed up the stairs. Gene followed her slowly. Entering her room he watched as she pulled herself out of one pair of jeans and into another. "That was a fast change."  
  
"I'm hungry, that's why." Stopping at the doorway, next to Gene, she glanced up at his face.  
  
It must have been instinct because the split second Gene heard the tinkling of glass he fired his caster at the patio window and shoved Usagi down the stairs. "Go!" he yelled. The explosion shook the house, taking out a handgun he sprinted down the stairway. "Suzuka, behind you!" He heard Usagi call, there was the distinct sound of something smacking against the wall. Turning the last corner of the stairway he came upon a scene of havoc. Aisha was face to face with a creature made completely of shadow, Suzuka sliced through shadow creature after shadow creature seeming to have as much success as a wave does against the beach. Firing his caster and rifle he was soon in the middle of the fray, shooting at everything and everywhere. At some point he lifted his head and caught sight of Usagi, she had transformed and bore the full regalia of Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Her wings were outspread behind her as she met attack after attack annihilating each on-comer. All at once she lifted the silver staff above her, "Eternal moon, give us light!" She cried. Light shot out of the crescent moon at once, her silver hair flew back from the sudden outburst of energy. The shadow monsters slammed against the walls and disappeared, Suzuka looked shocked. Staring at Usagi momentarily she suddenly called out, "Usagi, behind you!"  
  
Lowering her blinding staff Usagi twirled it in her hand and brought it crashing down on the slinking creature behind her. The light from the crescent moon stopped instantaneously, the lump of black shadow rose, bubbling and seemingly struggling against itself from the blow. Melfina and Jim who had been back to back fighting off the shadow creatures suddenly found themselves stuck to the wall. Pieces of the black creature had shot out and threw the five protectors of Usagi down on the ground or wall. Gene nearly screamed in frustration, thrashing about he still couldn't succeed in freeing himself from the gooey liquid. Usagi was by his side instantly, a frown on her lips, "Gene, stop struggling, cover my back while I set you free." Setting the razor-sharp crescent moon to work at slicing through the gooey liquid she could feel the dark presence behind her grow and grow at an awesome rate.  
  
Just when she had sliced through the last strand of the gooey liquid a hiss of air told her to duck. At the top of the stairs stood a grinning werewolf, with bow and arrows in his hands, "Well, well, well. Look who's in trouble. And it so happens that gallant little me happens to be here." The demon did a ear-straining howl, "You damn Hunters think your so smart, you can't destroy me, look, here I am, living proof of that."  
  
Rising up to its full height it took on the shape of a man, "I am the darkness which cannot be destroyed." A silver blade went slicing straight through him, the demon just laughed, peeling away from itself like an orange peel it fell to the floor in a quivering mass where it began to re-adjoin itself. Wufei bared his fangs in anger, "Damn it." Hacking away at the thing like there was no tomorrow he used a hundred different moves on him in a blink of an eye. Flecks of black liquid hit his cheek and covered his legs, halting suddenly he winced as the creature began to ooze up around his legs temporarily paralyzing him.  
  
"Silver Crystal, give me the strength." Pointing the crescent ended staff at the creature she sent a beam of energy shooting out. Smacking into the demon it squealed in protest, splitting under the concentration of the light it fell from Wufei's legs. Smirking triumphantly she put both hands on her staff, "I'm going to send you back to where you belong."  
  
Gene looked all around him, where had Duo and the three others disappeared? It couldn't have just been Wufei and Duo. A growing sense of alarm gripped him, what if the Hunters were just feigning that the shadow creature was an enemy and were just waiting to wear them down. "Usagi, free the others first! That thing can wait." Gene yelled, a cautionary air about him. She nodded her head. Standing just in back of her as she bent over to begin to free Melfina and Jim he stared at the open patio door. He didn't have another second to think when a dark mass hit him straight in the chest. Slamming him to the ground. His sense of smell, sight and hearing were lost as his face was completely covered by the demon. Yelling in panic and anger he pulled at the thing, only managing to pull out chunks of the creature. Light seared at his eyes, Usagi appeared in the midst of that light. Bending over she helped Gene up, "Hurry, its split itself into many creatures again.  
  
Both swerved around when Trowa and Quatre unexpectedly entered the room. Both were chanting words over and over again. Usagi's wrists began to glow, Gene looked down at his, they were glowing too. Everyone's were, blue bracelets covered both of their wrists, Gene was about to pull it off when another blob of shadow came at him. This time he had his caster ready, firing straight at the thing it split and continued its flight towards Gene. Catching it on his hands it oozed over his fingers and began its way up his arms. Quatre nodded in content, turning to Trowa he pulled a sword from his side, "Looks like we're only waiting on Heero now. The demon can't enter anybody's body now even if it is trying to break its connection with Usagi." A hiss of air for some reason made Gene look straight towards Usagi. An arrow seemed to have grown from her chest. He would never be able to tell if it was Usagi, Melfina or himself who screamed then.  
  
A second one pierced her in the heart and made her topple to the ground, Gene ran towards her. Not caring for a single moment about anything else in the world. The dying screams of the demon echoed in his mind and vibrated throughout his body. Falling to his knees his hands fumbled for a grip against the arrow's slim body, breaking the feathered section of each arrow he pulled them out. Holding her head to his neck he didn't dare look into her eyes again, that filmy look in the eyes was enough. Trembling the tears flooded from his eyes, 'Oh god no.' he thought over and over again.  
  
Agony was squeezing his heart so hard in its fist that he was sure he would die if it squeezed any harder. Suzuka stared for a long moment at the two before her bokken slipped to the floor, she grabbed Aisha for support, "How." She began. Melfina's eyes, which had been fastened to Gene and Usagi lifted to the figure standing at the top of the stairs. "Gene!" she cried. He lifted his head so slowly.his eyes widened when they met with the slate blue eyes that stared back at him. Heero, stood at the top of the stairs, the bow still in his hands. Heero's brows came together, but it wasn't the same, his face was sagging with the weight of his crime his. He looked as if he'd murdered a comrade, his hands twitched. Throwing the bow down onto the ground he receded back into the shadow of the staircase. Dark was falling over the little house.  
  
Melfina covered her face with her hands and began to sob, Jim stood in the middle of the living room staring at Usagi's wilted figure. Gene held her so close to him, so close.it took forever before his back began to rise and fall with the normal breaths of any healthy person. The imperium silver crystal that hung at Usagi's neck had shattered and lay in fragments around her. They twinkled for a moment before disappearing into thin air, as the weight in Gene's arms grew lesser and lesser he looked down to find her body fading. His hands tightened on the disappearing flesh, "I still love you." He whispered, a sob jerked his chest, "Even more now."  
  
-Don't tell me, I know, if you think this chapters awful its okay, I already FULLY know that. A suggestion would help if you think its so bad, anyway I was desperate to get this story finished. Sorry. Toodles-Qt~chan  
  
P.S. Epilogue? 


End file.
